Professional
by Anixita
Summary: Una grabación más en el set... CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

Eso no estaba resultando. No resultaba por ningún lado. Ryan le pedía que sujetara a Chris por las caderas y él torpemente lo abrazaba. Realmente no era un buen día para grabar.

-Darren-murmuró el castaño contra su oído-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Nada-suspiró con fuerza y se separó de él.

-Nos tomaremos un descanso de 20 minutos-dijo Ryan al set y al instante todos se dispersaron- Darren quédate-dijo tomando el guión y leyendo las últimas líneas que debían ser grabadas.

El moreno se acercó y miró al director con una mueca, porque realmente no le agradaba la forma en que Murphy lo estaba tratando, era tan hostil, siendo que él pasaba sólo por un bloqueo mental ¿era eso no? Intentaba convencerse, pero era imposible, sobre todo teniendo a Colfer tan cerca y usando esos ajustados pantalones de diseñador, lo odiaba.

-¿Pasa algo que no me has dicho?-preguntó Ryan sin despegar su vista del libreto.

-No-bufó molesto el pelinegro-Sólo no es mi día-dijo harto de toda esa escena.

-¿No es tu día?-dijo con una sonrisa de burla el director-¿En unos minutos será tu día?-dijo mirándolo al fin a los ojos-¿O tal vez mañana?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No sé qué me pasa, es que…-intentaba hablar, hacía gestos con las manos y se movía de un lado a otro, pero no lograba articular palabra.

-¿No es tu día?-dijo Ryan en un bufido-No sé qué te está ocurriendo, pero será mejor que cambies de actitud ahora mismo.

-No es tan fácil-murmuró bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-miró a todas partes intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero al parecer nada venía a su cabeza.

-¡Basta!- escuchó que Chris gritaba a sus espaldas, por ello Darren volteó a verlo-¿Puedes ser profesional y hacer la maldita escena de una vez?-dijo molesto-Hemos estado grabando desde las tres de la mañana de ayer ¡Tres de la mañana!- dijo apuntando el pecho de Darren y mirándolo furioso-Y son exactamente la una de la mañana del jueves-dijo mirando su reloj-¿Cuántas veces hemos intentando grabar esta escena?-dijo mirando a Ryan.

-42 veces-dijo suspirando derrotado, se sentía tan frustrado como el ojiazul.

-Exacto ¿y tú tienes un maldito bloqueo mental?

-Sí, exactamente-dijo ofendido y alzando una ceja.

-¿Alguien se cree eso? ¿O solo a nosotros nos vienes con esos estúpidos caprichos de actor mimado?-dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No sirves para el papel-dijo seriamente.

Darren no pudo hablar, no podía creer lo que Chris le estaba diciendo. ¡Estaban grabando capítulos de la Tercera Temporada de Glee! ¿Y él le venía con que no servía para el papel? ¿Con qué cara le decía eso si él durante la grabación de la Segunda tuvo que darse de baja por dos semanas debido a que no había podido resistir una "crisis" como la llamó él, luego de que grabaran la muerte de Pavarotti ¡Por favor! Colfer estaba armando un espectáculo y como era el niño mimado de Ryan, él no lo detenía, esos eran los privilegios de llevarse bien con el director.

-¿No sirvo?-dijo sorprendido y volteo a ver a Ryan-¿Crees lo mismo?-preguntó alzando las cejas y esperando por una respuesta.

-Salgan a tomar aire y ya hablaremos, no voy a darles una respuesta estando así-dijo ofuscado.

-¡Me sermonean y cuando puedo responder pides que me calle! ¡Increíble!- dijo Darren saliendo del set furioso, no podía creer que Chris le hiciera las cosas tan difíciles.

Sintió el aire frío golpear su rostro y respiró con fuerza, realmente eso iba muy mal y no quería ni pensar cómo iba a terminar esa noche, si es que llegaba a terminar, porque hasta no grabar esa escena no se iban. Esas habían sido las instrucciones de Ryan.

-¡Mark!-escuchó como alguien gritaba y luego vio al aludido salir del lugar golpeando la puerta, al parecer necesitaba aire también.

-¡Quién se cree!-dijo furioso-¿Sólo por ser el director me puede tratar como basura?-dijo pateando un montón de hojas que descansaban junto a Darren.

-Gracias, era mi libreto-murmuró aún sentado en el suelo.

-¡Da igual!-gritó molesto-Maldito Ryan-dijo golpeando la pared con su puño.

-Te harás daño-susurró el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

-No importa, renuncié hace dos minutos-dijo respirando con fuerza y mirando el cielo nocturno, estaba lleno de estrellas como hace mucho no lo veía.

-¿Renunciaste?-preguntó incrédulo y poniéndose frente a Salling.

-No-suspiró con fuerza-Pero me gustaría hacerlo-susurró cansado.

-¿Ryan te está tratando mal?

-No-murmuró cansado-Es sólo que no tengo tiempo para nada, estas grabaciones cada vez se vuelven más y más eternas ¿Quién es el maldito idiota que nos hace quedarnos hasta tarde?-dijo mirando a Darren a los ojos.

-Yo-suspiró cansado.

-No sólo tengo que soportar al caprichoso de Colfer, ahora tú-dijo con una sonrisa cansada-Llámenme cuando decidan terminar con la maldita tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes-dijo volteando y caminando a su remolque.

-¿Tensión sexual?-susurró extrañado y viendo la espalda de su compañero. Se quedó pensando unos segundos en sus palabras hasta que decidió regresar al set, pero al entrar escuchó una conversación que no le habría gustado presenciar.

-¿Por qué debo seguir actuando con él?-decía molesto Chris.

-¿Olvidas que soy el director? Yo digo quien sigue y quien no, no tienes ningún derecho sobre el elenco-dijo Ryan molesto.

-Lo sé-susurró frustrado-pero no puedo seguir actuando con alguien que no distingue mis caderas de mi espalda-dijo respirando con fuerza.

-Alto-dijo Ryan poniendo una mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Alto?-dijo Chris con una sonrisa en sus labios-Por favor-suspiró cansado.

-No seguiremos grabando-determinó el director y observó a uno de sus asistentes-Diles a todos que se vayan a descansar, les avisaré cuándo volveremos a grabar.

-¿Qué?-dijo Chris sorprendido-¡Ryan!-gritó furioso-Aún no solucionamos los _bloqueos mentales_-remarcó con sarcasmo-del mimado Darren Criss, si tienes solución a eso realmente te haré un altar-dijo molesto y saliendo de ahí, pero a penas puso un pie fuera del set se encontró cara a cara con el pelinegro.

-¿Mimado?-dijo dolido y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo-¿Qué tienes en mi contra, Colfer?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero el castaño no contestó-Desde que nos conocemos que no podemos grabar una escena sin repetirla cientos de veces.

-¿Recién lo notas?-dijo molesto y caminando hasta afuera, cerca de los remolques.

-¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?-dijo Darren alcanzándolo y tomando uno de sus brazos.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó molesto-¡No te soporto!-dijo furioso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó estando al fin cara a cara con Chris, nadie los molestaba y hace mucho que quería tener esta conversación-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Colfer?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No te odio-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos-No soporto nada de ti.

-Chris-dijo sintiendo como un temblor amenazaba con tomar su cuerpo-Hemos grabado una temporada completa juntos-Nos besamos-dijo acercándose un poco a él-Bailamos y cantamos juntos-susurró sujetándolo por los brazos y notando que la seriedad en el semblante del castaño no desaparecía-Nos tocamos-dijo deslizando una mano hasta su rostro-Y dijiste que lo hice bien-susurró con una sonrisa-¿Por qué no me soportas si hemos pasado por tanto juntos?-dijo en un murmullo.

-No me caes bien-suspiró resignado.

-Nos conocemos hace un año, hemos ido a fiestas y eventos juntos ¿y te caigo mal?

-No dije eso, dije que no me caes bien-dijo seriamente y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos miel.

-¿No es lo mismo?-susurró sin comprender y sintiendo como cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño lo destruía, no podía creer que recién se enteraba que su compañero de escenas lo detestaba y que nunca lo había querido a su lado, no así como él lo quería-Tienes razón-suspiró cansado-No soy profesional, prometo que para la próxima grabación no ocurrirá esto-suspiró cansado y caminó a su remolque, no escuchó que Chris caminara ni lo llamara, por lo que no se detuvo hasta estar dentro de su pequeña _casa_, porque desde que estaban grabando ese pequeño remolque se había convertido en su casa, habitación, lugar de relajo y todo lo que podía imaginar, era su sitio privado y ahí nada ni nadie lo molestaría o al menos esperaba que así fuera.

-¡Darren!-escuchó como lo llamaba el ojiazul, pero él decidió no contestar, no quería saber nada más de Chris.

Se lanzó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba dormir, porque desde el día anterior que no lo hacía.

-¿Quién te crees?-escuchó


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró desganado su casillero, ese día no iba para nada bien. Volteó para ir a su siguiente clase, pero al instante sintió como lo tomaban por la cintura y lo apoyaban contra los casilleros. Sintió como una mano tocaba su rostro y la otra se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera.

-Hola, cariño-susurró mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Blaine-suspiró mirándolo con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. El pelinegro beso una de las mejillas del castaño y luego movió su rostro hasta la oreja del ojiazul y murmuró.

-Te quiero hacer mío-se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, Kurt respiraba agitado, al fin había logrado lo que quería.

Todo quedó en silencio y esperaron por una respuesta, pero pasaron los segundos y nada. Darren esperó en su posición, pero aún así Chris no respondía.

-Colfer-lo llamó Ryan-Tus líneas-dijo harto de esa escena, era la quinta vez en el día que la grababan. Pero el castaño no habló ni se movió. Todos lo observaban extrañados.

-¿Chris?-susurró el moreno sin salir de su posición y notó como el ojiazul temblaba levemente, y su respiración seguía siendo un poco agitada-¿Estás bien?-sintió como lo empujaba con fuerza y lo hacía caer al suelo, luego escuchó como su compañero corría fuera del set.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Robert mirando a todos y buscando una explicación en el rostro de Darren.

-No tengo idea-respondió desde su posición y se levantó extrañado-Iré a verlo-murmuró el pelinegro caminando fuera del lugar.

-Lo que me faltaba-suspiró Ryan cansado-Olvidemos a Kurt y Blaine por un momento-dijo a todos los que estaban ahí-Hoy grabaremos a los Warblers ¿de acuerdo?-dijo al elenco y todos lo observaron tranquilos, esos cambios de escenario eran normales con un director como Murphy.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su remolque, no podía creer que se había quedado paralizado delante de Darren, habían ensayado esa escena un par de veces y nunca habían tenido problemas. Y no entendía por qué ahora precisamente no lograba que Kurt Hummel saliera a la luz, sino que el que había estado en escena junto a Blaine había sido Chris Colfer, el que no debía estar ahí.

-¿Chris?-escuchó como alguien preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y daba pequeños golpes.

-Pasa-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, a los segundos vio entrar a Darren.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando hasta quedar frente al castaño, quien estaba sentado en la cama.

-Sí, sólo…-suspiró frustrado ¿cómo decirle que se había bloqueado mentalmente, sí él hace una semana había alegado que Darren no era profesional porque tenía esos _bloqueos mentales_ que no le permitían continuar.

-Te bloqueaste y está bien-dijo con sinceridad-No tengo problemas con que nos cambien la hora o que nos den otro día para grabar.

-Pero tienes que…-dijo alzando la mirada y observando el rostro sonriente del pelinegro.

-¿Viajar a Nueva York para grabar?-dijo pensativo-Colfer-suspiró-Ese es mi problema, yo sé lo que hago con mis horarios-dijo con seriedad.

-¿No estás molesto?-dijo incrédulo.

-¿Debería estarlo?-murmuró el ojimiel sin moverse de su sitio.

-Hace una semana yo te moleste por lo mismo.

-¿Y?-dijo con una mueca sin comprender.

-Deberías estar restregándomelo en la cara, diciéndome que no puedo ser tan impulsivo y reclamar por algo que yo mismo hago.

-Son cosas que pasan-dijo restándole importancia y se giró caminando a la puerta de salida. A los segundos escuchó como la puerta metálica se cerraba y el silencio inundaba el lugar.

Se quedó pensativo en la misma posición ¿cuántas veces se había detenido a hablar o sociabilizar con sus compañeros de elenco? Cero ¿Había salido a tomar un trago o ido por un café con alguno de sus compañeros después de las grabaciones? Nunca, excepto cuando estaban de gira porque debían ir juntos, pero fuera de eso no los conocía mayormente.

Por un momento se sintió bastante mal. Estaba siendo el niño mimado que detestaba, era él el mimado por todos y el que hacía berrinches hasta por si no estaba de acuerdo con el clima. Realmente se había equivocado con el resto del reparto y ahora se daba cuenta, les debía una gran disculpa. Porque ahora que él había tenido un bloqueo y no se había podido mover cuando estuvo frente a Blaine, nadie dijo nada. Nadie lo siguió para reprocharle su actitud, nadie reclamó. En cambio, Darren había corrido tras él para saber si estaba bien.

-Soy terrible-murmuró levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta, primero que nada iría donde Criss y le pediría disculpas, después de todo era al que peor trataba. Una vez fuera del remolque comenzó a mirar a todas partes en busca del pelinegro, pero no lo veía. Caminó al set, debía disculparse con el elenco por su reacción tan abrupta. A penas entró se topó de cara con el pelinegro.

-¡Darren!-dijo asustado.

-Sí, el mismo-dijo con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se miraron por algunos segundos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Eso hasta que ambos vieron sus rostros casi pegados el uno con el otro.

-¿Más cerca estarían mejor, no?-dijo Mark junto a ellos y aún sujetando sus cabezas, Darren se había sonrojado furiosamente, mientras Chris estaba más pálido de lo que ya era.

-Deja de molestarlos-dijo Naya pasando por su lado y haciendo que los soltara-Chris ya tiene pareja, así que no lo trates de unir con Darren-dijo guiñando un ojo al castaño, quien la miró extrañado, pero no se atrevió a desmentir lo dicho por ella.

-¿Es eso cierto?-susurró el pelinegro dejando su sonrisa de lado y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules.

-¡Son mentiras!-dijo Mark a su lado-¿Desde cuándo le crees a Naya?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por qué no debería creerme?-dijo la morena molesta y acercándose a Mark.

-¿Tal vez porque interpretas a la latina más arpía de todas?-dijo retadoramente.

-Verdad que Noah Puckerman es un santo-dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-Al menos ha progresado, en cambio Santana sigue siendo la misma perra despiadada de siempre.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Salling-dijo Naya apuntándolo con un dedo al rostro-Porque no necesito estar en el papel de Santana López para golpearte-dijo molesta.

-Tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa divertido- Era una broma-pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena-¿No creen que…-iba a decir, pero vio que Darren y Chris se habían ido-¿Dónde están?-dijo mirando a todas partes.

-¿Eres ciego?-dijo alzando una ceja-Salieron hace unos segundos, ese par tiene que hablar, sino tendremos más drama que cuando graban a Kurt y Rachel.

-No me hagas recordar eso que de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de renunciar-dijo el joven del mohicano con una sonrisa.

-Siempre dices lo mismo-sonrió la morena.

Habían salido del set, necesitaban algo de aire y conversar las cosas, porque si seguían escuchando al resto y siguiendo sus instintos todo terminaría muy mal. Y lo peor sería que no lograrían seguir grabando a Kurt y Blaine, porque ellos no se ponían de acuerdo y les resultaba imposible armar escenas comprometedoras, sobre todo en las últimas semanas.

-¿Me ibas a decir algo?-dijo Darren doblando su libreto con ambas manos, a ese paso las hojas quedarían inutilizables.

-Sí, yo…-susurró mirando el suelo-Yo quería…-eso era más difícil de lo que pensó-Discúlpame-susurró arrepentido-Desde que nos conocemos que te he tratado mal y…-sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, unas manos pasaban por su cintura y se juntaban justo en su abdomen.

-Hola, dulzura-escuchó que alguien susurraba en su oído, se giró rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Jonathan-dijo casi en un grito el castaño, se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Creo que te espanté a Darren-susurró mirando el caminar furioso del pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-dijo asustado el castaño y volteó para ver como la puerta del remolque de Criss era azotada con fuerza.

-Lo siento-murmuró Groff con una mueca-No quería interrumpirlos.

-Descuida, las cosas ya están mal, así que no es problema-dijo mirando el suelo.

-Hey-susurró alzando su rostro con una mano-No tienes que estar así-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No?-dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Mírame-dijo a media voz.

-Eso hago y no puedo ver más que a Jesse St. James-dijo con una mueca.

-Vamos con lo mismo otra vez ¿crees que eres Rachel y te lanzaré huevos?-dijo con una sonrisa y sujetó el rostro del castaño con ambas manos.

-Tal vez-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te demostraré que no-dijo acercando sus labios a los del ojiazul y sellándolos con un beso.

-Demostrado-dijo separándose.

-Iré a saludar a los demás-dijo Jonathan corriendo al set.

Lo que le faltaba, no eran mentiras las que decía Naya, porque Chris realmente tenía a alguien a su lado y ese era Jonathan Groff, un actor atractivo que acaparaba la total atención del castaño, con eso él se podía dar de baja y dar por sentado que estaba fuera del camino.

-No, Blaine-susurró para sí mismo apartándose de la ventana de su remolque-No terminan juntos al final-murmuró recostándose y sintiendo que esas semanas no podían ser peores.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban en silencio en el set. Nadie podía creer que al fin hubiesen llegado a esa parte, estaban ansiosos por ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Acción!- dijo casi en un susurro Ryan, le había costado tanto poder grabar esa escena que sería imposible que alguien la arruinara o al menos eso esperaba, porque de Colfer y Criss podía esperar cualquier cosa a esas alturas.

-No podemos seguir juntos-sentenció Blaine.

-¿Por…-intentaba decir Kurt con los ojos vidriosos, le dolía lo que estaba escuchando-qué?-terminó reprimiendo un gemido.

-No somos el uno para el otro, tal vez-decía bajando la mirada y buscando algo más que decir.

-Lo sé-dijo apartándose-No debemos estar juntos, gracias Anderson-dijo molesto y dando media vuelta.

-¡Kurt!-le gritó intentando alcanzarlo, pero sintió como era sujetado por un brazo-Sebastián-murmuró mirando al castaño.

-Déjalo-susurró tomando por la cintura al moreno-Estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa e intentando besar al pelinegro, pero él lo esquivaba.

-¡Y ahora qué!- gritó furioso Ryan parándose de su asiento y caminando hasta la pareja que seguía abrazada, habían pasado por tanto para llegar a esa parte y Darren lo arruinaba.

-Yo no-intentó disculparse Grant.

-No fuiste tú, Gustin –lo llamó Chris- Es Darren-murmuró mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

-Así es-le dio el favor Ryan-¿Por qué Blaine no besó a Sebastián?- dijo seriamente y frente al ojimiel.

-No pude-susurró bajando la mirada-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-acentúo el director de brazos cruzados, comprendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Darren, pero quería que él se lo dijera a la cara y no estar adivinando como lo hacía ahora.

-Blaine no puede traicionar a Kurt de esa forma-dijo seriamente y mirando por primera vez a Murphy.

-¿Esto es una broma?-dijo alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa indignada en el rostro-¡Tú propusiste cambiar el libreto por esta idea! ¡Tú separaste a Kurt y Blaine hace unos días!- le gritó furioso y sin saber qué más podría hacer con ese actor que se negaba a seguir instrucciones y al parecer había formulado más escenarios en su cabeza de los que realmente podían existir.

-¿Separaste a Kurt de Blaine?-dijo Colfer anonadado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero Darren no habló, no podía mirar al ojiazul sin sentir que su cuerpo temblaría-¡Responde!- le gritó acercándose y tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo.

-Sí, yo los separé-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y viendo como la mirada azul estaba cristalizada y Chris libraba una batalla interna por no romper a llorar.

-¿Por qué?-dijo en un hilo de voz y a todos los que se encontraban en el set les recorrió un escalofrío, eso se había escuchado realmente adolorido, si no conocieran a Colfer podrían jurar que le afectaba todo lo que ocurría.

-¡Era necesario! ¿Leíste el libreto?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Kurt y Blaine siendo felices ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-dijo acercándose un poco más al pelinegro.

-¡Eso es imposible!- le gritó saliéndose de sus casillas-¡La felicidad no existe, el amor eterno y hermoso es un delirio del guionista! ¿Realmente creíste que era bueno llevar eso a pantalla?-dijo el ojimiel empuñando sus manos y mirando con atención los ojos azules frente a él.

-Estaré en mi remolque-dijo girando a ver a Ryan, quien sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

Todos seguían en silencio y miraban a Darren, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, porque a él le encantaba la relación que tenían Blaine y Kurt, los adoraba. Le gustaba ese amor incondicional y ese romance eterno que había entre la pareja, y por sobre todo le encantaba besar los labios de Chris ¿por qué se le había ocurrido algo tan estúpido como eso? ¿Por qué habían dejado que cambiara el guión por esa tontería?

-Nos tomaremos un descanso de 20 minutos-dijo Ryan haciendo que el ambiente se distendiera y todos salieran del lugar, excepto Darren, quien se quedó parado en medio del escenario. A los segundos de quedarse solo comenzó a escuchar unos aplausos que sonaban a burla, giró para ver y se encontró a quien menos quería ver.

-Groff-dijo molesto.

-Criss-dijo con una sonrisa-Volviste a arruinarlo-dijo cruzándose de brazos y quedando a escasos pasos de él.

-No hay nadie para evitar que te rompa la cara-dijo arrastrando las palabras y empuñando sus manos.

-Inténtalo-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero estoy seguro que no le gustará a Chris-dijo con burla.

-Lógico ¿a quién le gusta ver a su novio con la cara desfigurada?-dijo con una mueca en el rostro y aproximándose al actor.

-¿Novio?-dijo abriendo los ojos desmedidamente.

-Lo que escuchaste, no intentes negarlo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos e intentando descifrar el rostro del muchacho.

-Te diré algo-dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuadrille-¿A quién no le gustaría ser novio de Colfer? Créeme que si no estuviera tan enamorado de mi novio sería mi primer candidato en la lista-dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿No es tu novio?-dijo perplejo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Veo que no eres tonto, entendiste-dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?-dijo seriamente y sin terminar de creer.

-Chris Colfer es realmente adorable ¿quién no quiere besarlo?-dijo simplemente-Aunque yo solo lo hago cuando lo saludo, pero por si no lo sabías-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- sólo a mí me deja, dice que soy lo más parecido a…

-¿Un antiguo novio?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-Realmente eres lento, Criss-dijo palmeando uno de sus hombros y saliendo de ahí.

Tenía que ir a aclarar las cosas con Chris, porque se había visto bastante molesto después de lo ocurrido en escena, por no decir que él lo había arruinado todo en el momento en que insistió en cambiar el guión por esa basura, le debía una gran disculpa. Se fue hasta los remolques y una vez estuvo en la puerta del de Colfer golpeó pausadamente, y a los segundos le abrió el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo seriamente y con los ojos levemente rojos, había llorado.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado e intentando entrar.

-De maravilla-dijo con sarcasmo y evitando que el pelinegro pasara-¿Qué quieres?-repitió molesto y sin despegar su mirada de la del ojimiel.

-Quiero hablar-susurró mirando al castaño con arrepentimiento.

-Pasa-bufó molesto y se apartó de la puerta.

-Gracias-susurró entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Habla y lárgate pronto-dijo Colfer acercándose a un pequeño refrigerador del que sacó una coca cola light y le hizo un ademan al pelinegro por si quería algo, él sólo negó-Cómo quieras-dijo molesto y se tiró sobre su cama.

-Vine a…-intentaba decir, pero se sentía enormemente nervioso-Disculparme.

-¿Por qué sería?-dijo restándole importancia y concentrándose en la etiqueta de la lata que tenía en sus manos.

-Por cambiar el guión, es que…-intentó decir, pero sintió que no podía alinear las ideas.

-¿Qué te molestó del guión? Porque-dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando la lata sobre una pequeña mesa-A mí me encantaba como estaba, me gustaba lo que ocurriría con Blaine y Kurt ahora-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían a aguar.

-¿Estabas de acuerdo con que tuvieran sexo?-dijo sorprendido y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Chris.

-No, no estaba de acuerdo con que tuvieran sexo-dijo seriamente y acercándose a Darren, quedando a dos pasos de él-Estaba de acuerdo con que Blaine y Kurt hicieran el amor, con que demostraran físicamente todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-¿Estabas dispuesto a hacer una escena como esa?-susurró en un hilo de voz, no podía creer que estaban teniendo esa conversación.

-Sí ¿por qué no lo haría?-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo contigo para complacer a la imaginación del guionista y el morbo de Ryan-Lo había soltado todo de una vez y la mirada fría y adolorida de Colfer le demostraba que había cometido un gran error al decir eso.

-Entiendo-dijo suavemente el castaño-Es comprensible y no me sorprende-dijo caminando a la puerta y abriéndola-Ahora andante-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera.

-Chris-murmuró arrepentido y se acercó al castaño, cerró la puerta con suavidad y miró los ojos azules que estaban delante de él-Yo…-susurró mirándolo con detención y tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Deja el drama, Darren-susurró cerrando los ojos-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, por mí que otro fuera Blaine-dijo volviendo a mirar al pelinegro.

-No lo dices en serio-murmuró acariciando levemente las mejillas del castaño.

-Lárgate, por favor-dijo casi arrastrando las palabas.

-Chris-susurró acercando su rostro al del ojiazul y quedando a algunos centímetros de sus labios-Yo…-intentaba decir, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y nunca pensó en ir a eso precisamente.

-Sal de…-sintió como era callado por los labios de Darren, por un momento se paralizó, pero logró controlarse y empujó con fuerza al pelinegro-No quiero ni saber qué fue eso-susurró mirando al moreno que estaba a menos de un paso de él.

-Chris yo te…-intentaba decir, quería sonreír y gritar todo lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

Colfer lo miró seriamente y abrió la puerta del remolque saliendo rápidamente de ahí, si Darren no estaba dispuesto a largarse de ahí, lo haría él. Ahora Criss estaba completamente solo en ese lugar y sentía como le faltaba el aire por un momento y las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos, había sido rechazado por Chris Colfer, ahora sí se sentía miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

Respiraba con dificultad. Realmente le costaba razonar en esas circunstancias, porque había accedido a hacer esa escena y estaba listo para ello. Miraba a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, pero por sobre todo enfocó sus ojos sobre el semblante nervioso de Ryan, quien hace un rato que se paseaba por el set y hacía múltiples llamados por su teléfono.

Darren se encontraba con una camisa de color negro con finas líneas verticales de color blanco cruzando la tela, se veía nervioso y miraba para todos lados, él había decidido que se hiciera lo que fuera necesario y él no se volvería a oponer, sería profesional como lo demandaba Glee, pero ahí se encontraba esperando, tenía puesta esa camisa y sus calzoncillos del mismo color, tenía una mueca en el rostro a pesar de su nerviosismo y estaba casi al borde del colapso al no ver aparecer a Chris.

-¿Te dejaron plantado?-dijo Mark acercándose con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No lo has visto?-dijo preocupado y mirando a todas partes.

-Ryan está desesperado, hace horas que nadie sabe nada de Chris-dijo Salling frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente preocupado.

-¿Y su teléfono?-dijo casi en un susurro y sintiéndose absurdo por preguntar lo obvio.

-Ryan lo ha estado llamando, pero sin resultados, desapareció del mapa, te lo aseguro- En ese momento ambos vieron como el director avanzaba hacia Darren, para confirmar lo evidente.

-Darren-dijo suspirando con fuerza, le costaba tanto que ese par grabara junto y ahora Chris desaparecía de esa forma-No logro…

-Aquí estoy-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y voltearon a ver, era el ojiazul. Estaba serio y avanzaba con seguridad hacia ellos, como se le había pedido portaba una camisa de color celeste claro y sus calzoncillos blancos, todos lo miraron sorprendidos-Lamento la demora, pero no encontraba la camisa-dijo mirando a los presentes. Estuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que el director logró reaccionar.

-Cuando estén listos comenzamos-dijo Ryan con tranquilidad, al fin Darren y Chris habían accedido a grabar la escena en la que Kurt y Blaine tenían su primera vez.

Criss miró a su compañero y notó toda la seguridad en él, se veía tranquilo y parecía estar relajado, algo que él por ningún lado tenía, y eso era lo que le faltaba.

-Blaine-murmuró Chris acercándose al pelinegro y tomando su rostro-¿Estás listo?

-¿Blaine?-dijo sorprendido y parpadeando repetidamente.

-Kurt está listo para ti-susurró pegando su cuerpo al del moreno y abrazándolo con fuerza-Estoy listo para lo que sea-dijo en su oído y sintió como su compañero temblaba.

-Chris-murmuró en su oído y lo abrazó por la cintura-Yo…

-Darren-suspiró con calma-sé que no querías hacer esta escena-susurró pasando una mano con suavidad por el pecho del ojimiel.

-Seré profesional-murmuró con un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda-Lo prometo.

-Kurt está listo-volvió a decir y miró hacia donde estaba Ryan esperando una señal.

-Blaine está listo-dijo mirando al director también.

-Todos en sus posiciones-dijo Murphy sentado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas. La iluminación bajó su intensidad, quedando casi a oscuras, sólo había tres focos, uno enfocando directamente a Darren, otro para Chris y el tercero era para el ambiente, no era necesario nada más.

Había una cama en el centro del escenario. Y ambos actores se encontraban se sentaron en ella, fue Chris quien se acercó al pelinegro tomando su mano.

-Blaine-murmuró sonrojándose levemente y mirando el suelo.

-Hey-susurró el ojimiel acercándose y tomando su rostro con una mano-Si aún no estás listo podemos esperar-murmuró con una sonrisa y viendo como el rostro de su novio enrojecía más.

-No-dijo a penas-Quiero hacerlo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de Blaine, lo besó con suavidad y sintió como el pelinegro temblaba ligeramente por el contacto, pero fue correspondido casi de inmediato.

No podía creer que volvía a tocar los labios de Chris, hace tanto que no lo sentía de forma tan intensa, porque cuando lo besó hace tres días en su remolque sólo fue un contacto de piel a piel, nada más. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, y aunque fueran Kurt y Blaine, no le importaba, porque estaría junto a Chris como él necesitaba.

-Te amo, Kurt-susurró recostando al castaño en la cama-No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir-dijo recostándose sobre el ojiazul y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa.

-Blaine-respiró con fuerza, había contenido el aire sin saber cómo y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, el sentir a Darren encima de él lo estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, lo tomó por el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí-Te amo-susurró sintiendo como el moreno pasaba una mano por uno de sus muslos y la dejaba en su cadera, mientras con la otra tomaba con fuerza su trasero.

Criss sintió como se excitaba con el cuerpo de Colfer debajo de él, realmente se sentía el hombre más afortunado al tener al castaño de esa forma y que por fin pasaran de los besos y las caricias a algo más intenso, aunque fueran sus personajes y no ellos realmente. Se atrevió a quitar por completo la camisa del ojiazul y luego se sentó sobre él para desabotonarse la camisa y lanzarla lo más lejos que pudo.

-No tienes ideas de cómo me haces sentir, cariño-susurró en su oreja y mordió levemente su lóbulo, provocando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Chris, quien no podía creer lo excitado que estaba sólo por estar pegado al cuerpo de Darren.

Sintió como Colfer pasaba sus piernas por su cintura y se aferraba a él para luego tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo con fuerza, había internado su lengua en su boca y jugaba con él de una forma increíble, realmente sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, si no supiera que estaban Ryan y el resto de los asistentes y personal observando podría decir que ese momento era perfecto.

-Todos observan-susurró contra uno de los oídos de Chris, quien gimió al sentir los labios de Darren tan cerca de su oreja.

-Estamos grabando-dijo en un murmullo-¡Oh, Blaine!- gimió intensamente y pegó su cuerpo lo que más pudo contra el del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un fuerte gemido y seguir acariciando el cuerpo del castaño, quien sintió como el ojimiel besaba sus labios y luego bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a sus tetillas y comenzar a mordisquearlas suavemente, haciéndolo gemir aún más fuerte-¡Oh, Gaga!- dijo en un ronco gemido, por ningún motivo podía olvidar sus líneas.

-No tienes idea de lo que me haces, Kurt-dijo Blaine bajando por el abdomen del castaño y besando cada parte de su piel, llegó al borde de la ropa interior del ojiazul y sintió como temblaba ligeramente, seguramente no era la primera vez para Chris, así como no lo era para él, pero el tener tanta gente observando hacía que las cosas se volvieran complicadas y algo tensas.

Bajó lentamente la prenda y antes de que Chris quedara al descubierto por completo hizo lo posible por volver a subir sobre él y taparlo, estaba bien que tuvieran que filmar esa escena, pero por ningún motivo haría que el castaño pasara alguna vergüenza o algo, pero lo que sintió luego no lo vio venir, Colfer pasaba una mano por su abdomen, delineando los músculos de su estómago y poco a poco bajaba hasta meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, lo que sintió era indescriptible.

-Kurt-dijo en un gemido ahogado, si llegaba a errar el nombre del castaño estaban fritos, porque tendrían que repetirlo hasta que saliera. El ojiazul atrapó su miembro con la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma pausada, provocando que Darren gimiera de forma más fuerte, realmente se comenzaba a olvidar de dónde estaba y quienes lo rodeaban-Sigue-susurró en el oído de su compañero al sentir como se detenía -Me vuelves loco-murmuró buscando sus labios y volviendo a besarlo, realmente se sentía en el paraíso al sentir el cuerpo de Chris bajo él, era suave y delicado, y a eso sumar que la vista era privilegiada.

Sintió como era despojado de su ropa interior y quedaba completamente desnudo sobre el castaño, quien al sentir su miembro excitado contra el del pelinegro se arqueó y gimió sonoramente, eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-Te amo-susurró Blaine en su oído y tomó su rostro con suavidad, besándolo de forma tierna y delicada, a lo que Kurt correspondió de la misma forma y pudo sentir como una de las manos de Darren se escabullía hasta su trasero, buscando su entrada.

-Blaine-murmuró temeroso, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su respiración era agitada, pero el moreno le sonrió con dulzura.

-Me detendré si no quieres continuar.

-Quiero, pero ¿dolerá?-dijo tragando con dificultad, pero sintió uno de los dedos del pelinegro entrar en su trasero y supo que en ese momento las cosas sí subían a otro peldaño en su "relación". Gimió con fuerza al sentir como Darren movía su dedo en forma circular y luego integraba otro más, estaba preparándolo y provocaba verdadero placer en su cuerpo.

-Kurt-susurró buscando su cuello para besarlo con fuerza.

-No lo marques-escuchó como Ryan decía lo más bajo que podía, volvía a notar que todos ellos seguían ahí.

Se alejó del cuello del castaño y buscó sus labios, recién sacaba sus dedos del interior del ojiazul y alzó un poco a su compañero, quien aferró sus piernas a la cintura del pelinegro, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

-Dolerá-murmuró Blaine mordiéndose el labio-pero si no quieres seguir…-fue callado por un beso y sintió como poco a poco su miembro entraba en el interior de Kurt, quien no pudo evitar morder el labio inferior del ojimiel al sentir como entraba en él, también clavó sus uñas en su espalda y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Se quedaron abrazados, respirando agitadamente y ambos con los ojos cerrados, todos los que se encontraban en el set estaban expectantes, porque ahora más que nunca Kurt y Blaine estaban pasando a la siguiente etapa. El rostro del castaño era de dolor mientras el moreno estaba temeroso a moverse.

Sintió como Blaine se movía en su interior y se abrazó más a él, primero sentía un dolor muy fuerte, pero poco a poco fue cambiando y convirtiéndose en placer, podía sentir como las embestidas eran más rápidas y golpeaban con fuerza su cadera, pero él no dejaba de estar abrazado a su novio, ahora más que nunca no estaba dispuesto a soltar al muchacho.

La forma en la que Chris se aferraba a él lo estaba volviendo loco, porque sentirlo tan dócil y vulnerable bajo él era algo que no se esperaba y que sólo Kurt le podría proporcionar, decidió aumentar aún más las embestidas y sintió los gemidos del castaño contra su oreja, dentro de poco llegaría al orgasmo y tenía miedo de acabar en el interior de Chris, porque los personajes los llevarían a eso, pero no sabía sí…

-Hazlo-escuchó que Colfer murmuraba en su oído-Sigue, Darren-gimió muy bajo en su oído, lo que provocó que el pelinegro se excitara aún más y sintiera que podía continuar por más tiempo, pero a los segundos sintió como el castaño se venía en su pecho, ya que su miembro había quedado atrapado entre sus cuerpos, mientras él tuvo que aumentar sus movimientos y a los segundos se corrió dentro del ojiazul.

Ambos cayeron abrazados en la cama, Darren aún no salía del interior de Chris, quien no se despegaba del pelinegro por ningún motivo, lo abrazaba con dulzura, sintiéndose protegido por él. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que el ojimiel se movió y salió del interior de su compañero, provocando un sonoro gemido de su parte.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo besando su rostro y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-dijo besando su pecho e intentando recobrar la respiración, se abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro y poco a poco se acomodó, enredando sus piernas entre las de su compañero y sonriendo con fuerza-Te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti-murmuró el pelinegro y lo abrazó con dulzura, cerrando los ojos al igual que el ojiazul. Estuvieron así por un par de segundos en los que sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

-¡Corten!- dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa, todos a su alrededor aplaudían y vieron como Mark se acercaba con dos batas, una negra para Darren y otra celeste para Chris.

-Gracias-susurró el castaño tomando la prenda y tapándose, lo mismo hizo el pelinegro.

-Excelente escena-dijo Murphy acercándose a los actores-¡Estuvo perfecta!- dijo mirando a los muchachos quienes aún estaban sonrojados por lo hecho.

Ambos caminaron fuera del set. Colfer caminó hasta su remolque, quería darse una ducha y dormir un poco, esa escena realmente lo había agotado, por fortuna tuvo que hacerla solo una vez.

-Chris-escuchó como lo llamaban a sus espaldas.

-Darren-dijo suavemente girando a verlo y noto como el moreno bajaba la mirada y no decía nada, por lo que él sonrió-Eres buen actor, Criss-dijo sinceramente y se aproximó a su puerta para ir a descansar.

-¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando Kurt y Blaine lo hicieron?-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y por ello brillaban más de lo normal.

-Darren-susurró Colfer acercándose y quedando frente a él-Somos actores, es lógico que este tipo de escenas las sintamos como propias, pero todo queda en el set, fuera de eso no somos más que compañeros de trabajo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con tranquilidad, realmente no le caía mal Darren, después de lo que habían grabado ¿era posible que no le gustara de alguna forma?

-Pero cuando me pediste que siguiera-se atrevió a decir sintiendo como enrojecía fuertemente.

-Kurt jamás le diría eso a Blaine, por eso tuve que decirlo así, para que no se notara.

-¿No sentiste nada?-dijo ansioso porque respondiera.

-Darren-dijo en un suspiro-Ve a descansar, mañana tenemos que seguir grabando-dijo caminando a su remolque y entrando a él, una vez se encontró sólo no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza, había tenido sexo con Darren Criss y su cuerpo aún temblaba y se encontraba excitado por lo que habían hecho, realmente el cuerpo del moreno provocaba estragos en él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Klainelover12: **¿Pervert? Yo también xD sino no estaría escribiendo capítulos como ese =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue y muchas gracias por comentar y leer! Espero que estés muy bien, suerte en todo!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Me convenzo totalmente de que Darren y Chris son amigos con cover y más xD me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y yo no diría que Chris no sintió nada, sino ve toda la escena que arma en este capítulo y cómo se le suma alguien más para sacar celos… espero que te guste! Gracias por leer y comentar! Fue genial juntarse hoy =)

**Marierux: **Realmente eso fue lo que no me gustó del capítulo anterior, y es tal como lo describes "besos abrazos adentro se corren y chao" aunque suene directo es así, porque no me quedó de otra en esa escena, pero prometo que habrá algo más de calidez en el próximo capítulo, porque al menos en lo que sigue solo hay celos xD Ya me uní al grupo que me decías, y he visto lo que ponen y varias fotos que suben, me gustó! Espero que pronto hablemos, nos leemos, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Miluca Rockz: **Me alegro mucho de que decidieras leer! Realmente gracias! Sé que no es fácil darse un tiempo para ello, pero gracias! Bueno, respecto al fic… Mark está tras casi todo esto xD es un Klaine de tomo y lomo, es genial y por su culpa se crearán más de un conflicto, por ejemplo celos, que es lo que se ve en este capítulo. Yo también pienso que Darren y Chris tienen una relación en secreto, pero bueno… es sólo una fantasía, aunque podría ser verdad y eso es mejor aún! Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado (bastante atrasado ya) y te envío a Groff que es un bombón! :D A mí también me gusta el lemmon, pero de momento no hay… tal vez en el próximo capítulo! Espero que estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste lo que sigue, en este capítulo predominan los celos. Espero subir dos capítulos más y concluir con este fic que se me alargó más de lo esperado.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Rumor, rumor, rumor, sólo eso podía ser ¿no? Un rumor, eso debía ser, estaba seguro que no pasaba de eso. Al menos intentaba convencerse por todos los medios, porque sinceramente no podía estar completamente seguro de que era un rumor, y para más no tenía una fuente confiable a la que preguntar, se sentía horrible.

Caminaba intranquilamente desde su remolque al set de filmación, hace una semana que no veía a Darren, porque después de la escena en la que Kurt y Blaine hacen el amor se marchó a Londres donde tenía que asistir a algunas entrevistas y luego ir a sesiones de fotos, algo muy común en el panorama del pelinegro, pero lo que no debía estar en su agenda era la compañera que tenía en su viaje.

-Tomen un descanso-dijo Ryan al terminar de grabar una escena en la que aparecía Santana junto a Dave-Muy bien hecho Max- lo felicitó el director.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y aún con la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol puesta-Colfer-dijo mirando al castaño que estaba pensativo a un lado de los casilleros de McKinley.

-Adler-dijo con seriedad.

-Algo te ocurre-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-se nota desde muy lejos.

-¿Naya o Mark te dijeron algo?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¿De qué otra forma sabría que algo te sucede?-dijo tranquilamente y caminando hacia afuera-Te invito un café-dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería, que estaba a unas cuadras del set, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto al ventanal del local y ordenaron dos cafés y un trozo de pie de limón, realmente necesitaba esa conversación y sabía que Adler era de las pocas personas que podía ayudarlo.

-¿Es por Darren?-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y viendo como Chris se atragantaba con su café.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo recuperándose.

-Sólo él te pone tan a la defensiva últimamente-dijo con tranquilidad y sorbiendo de su tasa-¿Qué hizo para molestarte?-preguntó seriamente-Porque por mucho que sea mi amigo no dudaré en romperle la cara-dijo empuñando una de sus manos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es… -suspiró cansado y dejando su tasa en la mesa con cuidado-Hoy por la mañana estaba en Internet revisando mi correo y mi Twitter y vi un mensaje-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Cuál?

-Darren está saliendo con Heather-susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

-¿Heather Morrison? ¿La dulce y adorable Brittany a la que Kurt Hummel adora?-dijo con una sonrisa divertido.

-Sí-dijo molesto y mirándolo con seriedad-¿Te tomaras en serio esta conversación?-dijo el castaño alzando una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez he sido serio, Colfer?-dijo sonriente.

-No-suspiró-pero eres el único con el que puedo hablar.

-Bien dicho-sorbió un poco más de su café-¿Quieres saber qué pienso?

-Sí-dijo derrotado.

-Son mentiras-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque el que esparció el rumor fue Salling-dijo sonriente-Pasa que Heather y Darren tomaron el mismo avión y están en Londres en este momento, pero eso es sólo coincidencia, vas a ver que volverán juntos para cuando deban grabar y no pasará de eso, ellos son muy amigos, pero nada más.

-¿Y quieres que te crea?

-Colfer-dijo con una mueca-Jamás te he mentido-dijo seriamente-Además-volvió a sonreír con picardía-¿Ahora estás interesado en el chico al que has atormentado en el último tiempo?

-¿Atormentado?-dijo extrañado.

-Así es, alguien me contó que habías discutido con él e incluso dijiste que preferías que otra persona fuera Blaine Anderson.

-¿Ryan te dijo?

-Murphy no anda de chismoso, no que yo sepa al menos, fue Darren-dijo seriamente y comiendo un trozo de pie de limón.

-¿Darren?-dijo sorprendido y pestañeando repetitivamente intentando comprender.

-Así es-dijo recordando ese momento con una sonrisa-Hace una semana ustedes tuvieron su escena de sexo y después de eso él me llamó-hizo una pausa, porque debía evitar contar el secreto de su amigo, sólo tenía que ir al grano y ya-Me contó la pelea que habían tenido y la escena que tuvieron que hacer, y dijo que se sentía mal porque no le agradarás y que recién ahora lo supiera.

-Yo…-dijo avergonzado, pero Max no le permitió continuar.

-Realmente se sentía mal, pero le dije que estuviera tranquilo, que seguramente era porque habían descansado poco y porque esa escena era realmente difícil, así que debía tranquilizarse y vería que pronto las cosas estarían bien. Después de eso no he vuelto a hablar con él.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en los que terminaron de comer y tomar café, cuando pagaron la cuenta e iban saliendo Chris detuvo a Max en la entrada de la cafetería.

-¿Ellos no están juntos?-dijo tímidamente.

-No, Darren no está con nadie-dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla a lo que el castaño sólo lo miró perplejo.

-¿Y eso?-susurró con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Lo sabrás esta tarde o en un par de días, de momento es sólo una pequeña ayuda-dijo entrelazando una de sus manos con la del ojiazul y caminando de vuelta al set, había que seguir grabando y esa sería una tarde realmente larga.

Se sentía muy agotado, nunca pensó que su viaje a Londres sería tan agotador, afortunadamente contó con la compañía de Heather, lo que alegraba su día y le permitía relajarse cuando lo necesitaba, había sido una semana muy cargada de cosas y no quería pensar en nada más en ese momento, por eso esa noche que llegó de vuelta a Los Ángeles para seguir grabando Glee se había encerrado en su remolque, despidiéndose de Morrison antes de entrar ahí.

-Al fin solo-suspiró lanzándose a su cama y tomando su laptop que desde que se fue descansaba bajo su cama, la abrió y a penas pudo ingresó a una página de noticias en la que promocionaban sus entrevistas y los estrenos de la última temporada que grababan de Glee, sonrió al ver la promoción del quinto capítulo y no pudo evitar pensar en las escenas grabadas junto a Chris.

Siguió revisando en Internet, pero se quedó perplejo al ver una imagen que no podía ser cierta. La agrandó para comprobar que era verdad y no era ningún truco de photoshop, lamentablemente era real. Aparecía Max besando en la mejilla a Chris, y había otra en la que salían de una cafetería tomados de la mano, no podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos se aprovechaba de su ausencia para sacar ventaja sobre la persona que a él le gustaba.

-Nunca lo pensé de Max-dijo seriamente y sintiéndose traicionado-Pero esto no se queda así y mañana lo verá-dijo apagando la computadora y dejándola nuevamente bajo la cama. Esa noche no había podido dormir bien, por lo que a las 7 de la mañana se encontraba fuera de su remolque.

-Hola Darren-Lo saludó Adler con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo seriamente.

-En un momento vuelvo contigo-dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho-debo hacer algo antes-caminó al remolque de Colfer y golpeó la puerta unas cuantas veces, luego de un minuto salió un sonriente Chris y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo amaneció el oso de peluche más esponjoso de todos?-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y mirando al muchacho.

-De maravillas-dijo besando una de las mejillas del ojiazul, quien se sonrojó rápidamente y lo miró por unos segundos-¿Y tú?

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?-dijo Darren detrás de Adler y mirando furioso a la pareja.

-Un saludo ¿no se nota?-dijo extrañado Max, pero sin separarse del castaño.

-¿Cuándo volviste?-preguntó Colfer mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anoche-susurró tranquilizándose un poco.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-susurró caminando a él y quedando a un paso de distancia.

-Bien-pudo responder y se quedó paralizado delante del castaño.

-Me alegro-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Chris ¿desayunamos?-dijo Max poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Darren?-susurró el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-No quiero importunar-dijo con una mueca en el rostro y dio media vuelta.

-¿Importunar?-preguntó Chris extrañado.

-Así es-dijo girándose a mirarlo-No quiero arruinar el desayuno que tendrás junto a tu…-eso era lo que más estaba esperando Max y de solo escuchar a Darren sonreía-novio, pareja o lo que sea-dijo molesto y caminando unos pasos.

-Con Max no somos nada-dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño-Sólo somos amigos-dijo con una sonrisa y miró a su compañero.

-Muy cierto, Colfer-dijo Adler con una sonrisa-¿Desayunamos? Porque realmente muero de hambre.

-Sí, vamos-Chris no se quedó por más tiempo ahí, porque Darren a penas escuchó que él y Max no eran pareja se alejó corriendo de ahí, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Me debes una-dijo su compañero con una sonrisa.

-No te debo nada, Max-dijo seriamente el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué crees que te tomé de la mano hace unos días y te besé en la mejilla?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Increíble-dijo suspirando y meditando por unos segundos-¿No te traerá problemas?-dijo con una mueca y caminando junto a él.

-No te preocupes, nada que no pueda solucionar-sonrió y siguió junto al castaño.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían estado ensayando hasta el cansancio y aún no lograba hacer que Darren se aprendiera su parte, se veía más desconcentrado que de costumbre, aunque él no tenía idea de por qué Ryan los había hecho que entraran a ese lugar para aprender su parte, aunque según le explicó el director habían puesto a cada pareja en una habitación similar para que tuvieran absoluta privacidad, los cuatro vidrios que componían esos lugares eran de color celeste y estaban polarizados.

-¿Hasta qué hora ensayaremos lo mismo?-dijo Chris cansado y sentado en una silla frente a un computador que allí había-Porque he respondido casi todos los twitters que me han llegado y ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-No logro memorizarlo-murmuró Darren sin despegar su vista del libreto, estaba sentado en una silla junto a Colfer y traía puestos sus lentes de lectura, tenían un marco grueso negro.

-Sabes que esto no es de memoria-dijo seriamente el ojiazul y le arrebató el libreto dejándolo junto a l suyo, en el suelo.

-Bien, ensayemos-suspiró cansado.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño mirándolo a los ojos-¿Hay algo entre tú y ese tal…-intentaba decir, pero sentía su boca secarse, se estaba poniendo nervioso delante de Darren-Sebastián?-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Hey-dijo tomando una de sus manos-No hay nada entre él y yo-dijo acercándose un poco a Kurt-Te juro que sólo somos amigos que….-iba a decir algo más, pero estar tan cerca de Colfer se estaba volviendo tentador, sus labios se veían más rosados que nunca y necesitaba sentirlos contra los suyos, por lo que eliminó la distancia y lo besó con fuerza, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, a los segundos sintió como el castaño lo empujaba con fuerza para apartarlo.

-¿Qué fue…-pero sintió como Darren volvía a besarlo parándose de la silla y sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño, juntando así sus cuerpos. Realmente se sentía estremecer con eso, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su compañero, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar corresponder, por lo que a penas pudo lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo más a sí y besó de forma hambrienta los labios del moreno.

Se separaron a los segundos, estaban muy agitados y el ojiazul no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se miraban y Darren sonrió con dulzura y acarició suavemente las mejillas del castaño con los pulgares, pero sintió como era empujado y alcanzó a reaccionar para no caer, se puso de pie y miró a Colfer extrañado.

-Creo que ya terminamos-murmuró Chris saliendo de ahí de una vez, no se quedaría un segundo más en esa habitación con Darren.

No, no, no. Colfer no lo había rechazado, incluso la segunda vez lo besó con igual intensidad. Tenía que alcanzarlo y aclarar todo eso, porque él estaba más que seguro que Chris se estaba escondiendo bajo la faceta de chico rudo que tenía Kurt y dejaba lo amoroso que podía ser de lado cuando él estaba presente. Porque le bastó ver cómo se comportó con Max para notar que el castaño era pura miel cuando se lo proponía. Además, desde que llegó a Glee todos le dijeron que el ser más adorable y encantador que encontraría en ese set de televisión sería Chris Colfer su compañero de escenario y el amor eterno de Blaine Anderson, su personaje. Y tenían razón, así había sido el ojiazul cuando se conocieron las primeras semanas, pero después de las 18 veces que tuvieron que grabar el beso que Blaine le diera a Kurt en el capítulo de _Original Song_, no había vuelto a ver a ese Chris, y lo extrañaba realmente, porque desde entonces no tenían conversaciones que duraban hasta la madrugada y varias veces él se había quedado a dormir en el remolque del castaño ensayando, pero desde que terminaran esa temporada y volvieran a grabar para la tercera que Chris se comportaba extraño.

Corrió hasta el remolque de su compañero y no se molestó en golpear, por lo que al abrir se encontró con el ojiazul tirado en la cama y enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

-No necesito que me molesten, quien seas márchate-dijo moviendo una mano y sin despegar la cara de la cama.

-Quiero hablar-dijo Darren y vio como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba.

-Lo mismo para ti, vete-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-No me iré, y lo sabes-susurró acercándose a la cama-¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-susurró sentándose junto a él.

-Me da igual-dijo intentando reprimir el nerviosismo que lo embargaba.

-Tú lo pediste-dijo Criss subiéndose encima del castaño y abrazándolo así, enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Colfer, quien al instante se comenzó a mover para bajarlo-Tú lo quisiste así-susurró Darren en su oído y el oijazul se quedó quieto, no podía batallar con esa voz.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró a penas.

-Hablar de lo que pasó.

-No pasó nada-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sí que pasó y lo sabes-murmuró en su oído nuevamente-Sino basta preguntarle a Blaine y Kurt sobre lo que grabamos hace más de una semana.

-Eso no viene al caso-susurró girando a un costado y dejando ver su rostro-Somos actores y eso fue lo que hicimos ese día, actuar.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando llegaste al orgasmo lo hiciste actuando? O ¿fue porque yo te hice llegar a eso?

-¿Necesitas una respuesta para un video porno o una página triple x? porque si es así no tengo problemas en llamar a unos amigos y complacer a lo turbio de tu cerebro-Al instante escuchó como la risa de Darren inundaba el lugar.

-No-dijo sonriendo-Pero si quieres podemos repetir lo que hicieron Blaine y Kurt-dijo besando el cuello del castaño y al instante sintió como era empujado a un lado y Colfer estaba mirándolo furioso, pero se quedaron en silencio, ambos se miraban intensamente.

-Sal de aquí-susurró el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño e indicando la puerta.

-Sabes que no me iré-dijo seriamente.

-Es mi remolque, ándate-dijo molesto.

-Oblígame-dijo sonriente y cruzándose de brazos y piernas sobre la cama.

-Infantil-dijo seriamente, se levantó de su lugar y salió de ahí, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a Darren.

Eso no estaba funcionando, detestaba que las cosas entre Darren y Chris fueran mal porque en escena se notaba, sobre todo cuando repetían más de una vez una escena y si esa era precisamente un beso.

-Prefiero que Kurt se bese con Karofsky-dijo el ojiazul en medio del set y notando la cara de molestia de Ryan.

-¿Me explican por qué se enojaron ahora?-dijo sentado en su silla, estaba cansado de grabar lo mismo 24 veces.

-No están molestos-dijo Max interfiriendo.

-Sólo hay que tomar la escena de otra perspectiva-se sumó Mark

-¿Otra perspectiva?-dijo Murphy extrañado.

-Así es-dijo Adler acercándose a Colfer y sujetándolo de la cintura-Un beso entre Kurt y Dave no hará daño y mantendrá la expectativa del público, sobre todo si es después de la pelea que grabamos ayer.

-Cierto-se sumó Grant-Ayer Sebastián provocó una pelea entre Blaine y Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa-Kurt besa a Dave y Blaine los ve, por lo que después va a los brazos de Sebastián y listo ¡más celos!

-Y parecemos telenovela rosa-suspiró Robert-No, por algo ustedes son los actores y no escriben.

-Excepto yo-interfirió Chris.

-Exacto y hasta ahora no has interferido con nada-sonrió dándole la razón.

-Haré lo que me pidan.

-¿De verdad?-dijo con sarcasmo el director y sin creer en sus palabras-Porque desde hace 5 horas intentamos grabar una escena que dura 1 minuto y ni tú ni Darren logran ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se esquivan, se miran furiosos y…

-Lo siento, no he dormido bien y por mi culpa Chris está así-dijo el pelinegro defendiendo a su compañero-Yo provoqué todo esto, si me das una hora para reponerme prometo que a la primera lograremos hacer la escena-dijo esperanzado porque eso resultara.

-Nos tomaremos un descanso de una hora, no más-dijo seriamente Murphy y al instante todos salieron del set, excepto Darren y Chris.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, miraban a un punto indefinido, sin topar sus miradas y notando que todo eso se volvía incómodo. Realmente no debían permitir que lo personal interfiriera con el trabajo.

-Gracias-susurró el castaño mirando al ojimiel.

-Somos compañeros, debo cubrirte si es necesario.

-Y por eso también-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué agradeciste primero?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Por…-se quedó en silencio y se sonrojó con fuerza, realmente le costaba ser él con Darren, sobre todo cuando ya habían tenido sexo, se habían besado y dicho _te amo_, independiente de que fuesen sus personajes los que lo hicieran.

-¿Por?-dijo acercándose a él y alzando su barbilla.

-Por besarme-susurró como respuesta y miró con atención los ojos miel del moreno-Yo…

-Encantado lo repito-dijo con una sonrisa y tocando el rostro del castaño.

-Y no sabes cómo me gustaría que lo hicieras-dijo sonriendo y colgándose del cuello del pelinegro.

-¡Cuánto espere porque dijeras eso!- dijo acercándose y poniendo sus labios sobre los de Chris.

Despertó de espaldas en su cama, no podía creer que había soñado que le gustaba a Colfer, eso era más de lo que necesitaba por ese día, porque al otro día debía viajar y no lograba descansar, mucho menos después de un sueño como ese.

-Me quiero morir, una semana más así y no responderé de mí-murmuró volteando a un lado y viendo que su celular estaba vibrando, entraba una llamada y por alguna razón él no lo había sentido-Diga-dijo contestando y esperando una respuesta.

-_Darren_- oh no, esa voz era de Chris y no se escuchaba bien, parecía que arrastraba las palabras, había algo alterado en su tono.

-¿Chris?-murmuró perplejo.

-_Sí, soy Chris_-dijo riendo suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-_No muy bien_-dijo riendo-_Quiero que vengas._

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?-lo mejor era esquivar su petición.

-_Un poco_-dijo arrastrando las palabras y riendo-_ok, bastante_-y comenzó a reír nuevamente-_Quiero que vengas_-decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Son las 4 de la mañana yo…

_-Por favor, Darren_-dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Dios, esa voz lo estaba dejando mal.

-Voy en unos minutos-murmuró y cortó la llamada, definitivamente Chris Colfer lo volvería loco.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pensado por varios minutos y decidió ponerse sus jeans negros y se dejó la camiseta blanca que llevaba para dormir, decidió ir descalzo después de todo no era la primera vez que iba en esas condiciones al remolque de Colfer, pero sí la primera vez en la que su compañero se embriagaba y lo llamaba por teléfono. A penas estuvo afuera respiró con fuerza y miró hacia el lugar donde debía ir, decidió ir lento y pensar detenidamente si todo eso era correcto, pero sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del castaño, suspiró cansado e iba a golpear, pero consideraba que eso estaba tan mal, que era tan poco correcto que lo mejor sería regresar a su remolque.

Dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones que lo separaban del suelo, pero cuando iba a llegar a tierra pudo ver que tres personas lo rodearon, por un momento no los reconoció, pero al escuchar sus voces se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces Darren?-dijo Mark-poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Colfer te espera-acotó Max.

-No lo dejes esperando-dijo con una sonrisa Jonathan.

-¿Cómo saben…-iba a decir, pero en ese momento entendió todo-¿Ustedes están detrás de esto?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Nos estamos aburriendo de no ver progreso entre ustedes-dijo Salling molesto.

-Si no te apuras me quedaré con Chris como amante.

-No te atreverías-murmuró el pelinegro molesto por el comentario.

-Pruébame-dijo Groff con una gran sonrisa.

-Basta-los interrumpió Adler-El punto es que tú entrarás a ese remolque y ya, porque Colfer te está esperando.

-¿Te parece osito de peluche?-dijo con burla-No me interesa lo que hayan planeado yo no…-sintió como unas manos pasaban por su cintura y lo abrazaban, mientras un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda, se quedó paralizado y mirando a sus tres compañeros.

-Hey-susurró el ojiazul en su oído-¿Por qué demoras tanto?-dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte olor de alcohol.

-Yo estaba…-había desviado por un segundo la mirada hacia su estómago en donde pasaban las manos blancas del castaño-hablando con…

-No hay nadie-aseguró el muchacho abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Pero si…-iba a decir, pero pudo notar que Max, Jonathan y Mark habían desaparecido-Chris-suspiró soltándose de su agarre y girándose para verlo al rostro-No considero que…-no pudo seguir hablando porque lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, el ojiazul llevaba un pequeño short y nada más, dejando a la vista su plano abdomen.

-Ven-susurró el castaño con una gran sonrisa y tomando de una mano al pelinegro, lo guió hasta la puerta del remolque, la abrió e ingresaron de inmediato. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras y Darren no lograba ver nada, pero sintió como el castaño lo abrazaba y se colgaba de su cuello, iba a decir algo, pero de inmediato sintió como Chris lo besaba con suavidad y su aliento se mezcló con el alcohol de su compañero, eso estaba muy mal.

-Chris-susurró el pelinegro alejándolo un poco.

-Dime-susurró abrazándolo y comenzando a besar su cuello con fuerza, lo que hizo que Darren gimiera sonoramente-Te gusta-se reía Colfer en su oído.

-Mucho-murmuró tomándolo por la cintura y pegándolo más hacia sí, pero a los segundos recordó que eso estaba mal y no podía ocurrir nada estando Chris en ese estado, no sería leal de su parte hacer algo con él estando ebrio.

-Ven-murmuró sobre sus labios y tomándolo por el cuello para llevarlo hasta su cama. Darren se dejó llevar y sintió como era soltado por el castaño, quien se recostó en la cama y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Chris Colfer estaba mirándolo de forma cautivadora y sólo podía sentir que su cara ardía y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacerlo suyo en ese minuto ¿qué lo detenía?

-Chris-murmuró sentándose a su lado, pero sintió como el ojiazul lo empujó y se subió sobre él, lanzándolo de espaldas contra la cama, por un momento Darren perdió el aire.

-Dar-murmuró sentándose a horcajadas sobre él-Dar Dar Dar-susurró riendo-Ren Ren Ren-siguió riendo y vio la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro.

-Esto no está bien, Chris-murmuró poniendo sus brazos para separar a Colfer de su cuerpo, pero no lo logró.

-Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo-dijo bajando hasta sus labios y besándolo con suavidad, Darren correspondió al instante y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Se besaban lentamente y el pelinegro poco a poco fue poniendo a un lado al castaño y se recostó a su lado, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran separados.

-Te quiero, Chris-murmuró Darren al separarse, al instante se odió por decir esas palabras, se suponía que no diría nada, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Y yo a ti-dijo el ojiazul abrazándolo con suavidad y comenzando a dormirse-Siempre me has gustado-dijo antes de caer rendido sobre el pecho del moreno, quien suspiró tranquilo al sentir que estaba completamente dormido, lo mejor era que él hiciera lo mismo. Criss se recostó lo mejor que pudo sobre la cama y abrazó a Colfer por la cintura, tendría que salir rápidamente de ahí a la mañana siguiente, pero eso no importaba mucho, porque se sentía muy bien estar así con él.

A los minutos Darren cayó dormido y se relajó totalmente. A los segundos Chris abrió los ojos y sonrió, lo que más agradecía era ser un buen actor y hacer creer al resto que estaba ebrio cuando no era así, al menos así conseguía un momento con Darren sin exponerse, porque su orgullo seguía siendo lo más grande que poseía y aún no estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba loco por Darren Criss.

Se había levantado lo más lento posible, todo para no despertar a Chris, porque si algo sabía era de su mal genio cuando lo despertaban, por eso no sería su _push in ball_ durante esa mañana. A penas logró salir de ahí corrió hasta su remolque, donde se duchó y luego se vistió para las grabaciones de ese día, porque ahora sí que tenía que ver cara a cara a Colfer y después de lo de la noche anterior no estaba muy a gusto con todo eso.

-Buenos días-dijo Darren una vez entró en el set, para su sorpresa Chris ya estaba ahí cuando él entró y su cara no era de buenos amigos.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-dijo el castaño con unos lentes de sol tapando sus obvias ojeras y tocando su cabeza, al parecer la resaca por lo de la noche anterior era demasiada.

-¿Quieres una aspirina?-murmuró el pelinegro junto a él.

-Sólo tapa el sol y…

-Chris esas son las luces del set.

-Lo que sea-murmuró seriamente-tápalas- dijo con seriedad.

-Iré a apagarlas-susurró caminando hasta el switch en donde hizo que todo quedara en completa oscuridad.

-Gracias-dijo cuando Darren volvió y en ese momento el castaño se sacó los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojeras oscuras.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?-preguntó el pelinegro acercándose.

-¿Anoche? Recuerdo que Max, Mark y Jonathan fueron a mi remolque y estuvimos conversando y luego me fui a dormir-susurró con el ceño fruncido-pero al parecer tomé de más.

-¿Sólo eso?-dijo algo decepcionado el moreno.

-Sí ¿por qué?-murmuró cerrando los ojos, se notaba que intentaba evitar el dolor.

-Por nada, sólo quería saber-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres un café?-preguntó cortésmente- yo invito-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Después de grabar-susurró viendo entrar a Ryan y al resto del elenco.

-¿Pretendes grabar con esa cara?-dijo el director molesto-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben beber en medio de las grabaciones?-dijo molesto y mirando a todos los actores.

-Lo siento-susurró Chris cabizbajo-Yo…

-Nada-dijo seriamente Murphy-Esto será quitado de tu sueldo y…

-Yo también bebí anoche-admitió Darren con seriedad.

-No estás igual que Colfer-dijo con seriedad Ryan.

-¿Y? Acabas de decir que no hay que beber en medio de las grabaciones, yo estuve tomando anoche junto a Chris, por tanto merezco la misma sanción ¿no?-dijo alzando una ceja seriamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo el director sorprendido-A ver-dijo poniendo dos dedos sobre el tabique de la nariz-Chris y Darren vayan por un café y vuelvan cuando puedan actuar dignamente, nada más-dijo ante la mirada incrédula del resto del elenco-Necesito a Cory y Lea ahora, también a Jonathan-dijo mirando por todo el lugar-¿Dónde está Groff?-dijo en un bufido-No me digan que está igual que Colfer.

-No, yo estoy como una lechuga-dijo el muchacho saltando por el set-¿Ves?

-Prepárense para actuar por favor-susurró Ryan furioso, ya no soportaba todo eso, parecían niños en vez de actores profesionales.

Chris y Darren salieron del set y caminaron a la cafetería más cercana, pero antes de entrar el pelinegro miró por un momento al castaño y sonrió, realmente era un buen actor el ojiazul, pero él lo acababa de descubrir. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local, una vez ahí le pidieron los cafés a un camarero, luego quedaron solos.

-Eres buen actor, el mejor de hecho-dijo con una gran sonrisa el ojimiel.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado-¿Por qué…-Darren puso una mano en el rostro del ojiazul y tocó por debajo de sus ojos.

-Te maquillas bien-susurró quitando la ojera que el castaño había puesto con pintura.

-Hace cuánto lo descubriste-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sonrojándose, realmente se sentía avergonzado.

-Recién, se te corrió un poco el maquillaje ahora que entrabamos-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Rayos-suspiró cansado y mirando a su alrededor, necesitaba algo para salir corriendo de ahí.

-No te escapas-murmuró Darren cogiendo su mano por sobre la mesa-Ahora me explicas por qué-dijo seriamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué cosa?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto, Colfer, sabes a qué me refiero-dijo seriamente.

-Dime, entonces, porque realmente no sé-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Anoche fui a tu remolque y…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-Fui porque tú me llamaste-susurró algo más tímido y vio como Chris se sonrojaba con fuerza.

-Me voy-murmuró levantándose.

-No, tú te…

-¿Me quedo? No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, Criss-dijo seriamente.

-¿No?-dijo levantándose y tomándolo por un brazo-Tengo la autoridad-susurró en su oído-del chico que dijiste que querías y al que casi te montas anoche-dijo con una sonrisa y al instante sintió como recibía una fuerte cachetada.

-No puedes hablarme así-dijo furioso el castaño y soltándose de su agarre-Aunque sea cierto lo que dices-admitió saliendo de ahí.

-Ya eres mío-sonrió Darren y salió tras él.


	8. Chapter 8

Se encontraban en el set, una nueva semana de grabaciones había comenzado y estaba más que harto, pero recién era lunes y no pararían hasta dos semanas más, ya que los retrasos en las semanas anteriores habían provocado que las grabaciones se atrasaran e hicieran que todos estuvieran más tensos, eso incluía a Ryan y todos los actores, excepto Chris Colfer que se encontraba en las nubes.

Se había sentado en el suelo del set y desde allí miraba como el resto de sus compañeros grababan, realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo, porque aún estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior después de que Darren había entrado a su remolque a media noche sin tocar.

-Hey-escuchó que alguien decía a su lado, pero no giró a ver-Aunque me ignores seguiré aquí-susurró pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos.

-Hay que grabar y…

-Ryan te llamó tres veces y no le contestaste, está furioso y hace dos minutos nos envió a un descanso por una hora-dijo Darren con una sonrisa y el ojiazul giró a verlo.

-¿Es broma?-dijo incrédulo y algo alarmado.

-No, pura verdad-dijo caminando a la salida del set-Por cierto…

-¿Qué?-murmuró el castaño poniéndose de pie y girando a verlo.

-Necesito la ropa que dejé en tu remolque, iré más tarde por ella-le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

-No puede ser-suspiró cansado y caminando hasta la salida. La noche anterior no terminaba de pasar por su cabeza y aún no podía creer que Darren lo tratara como si nada, como si todo hubiese sido una ligera conversación sin consecuencias extremas como las que habían vivido.

_Flash Back_

_Se estaba quedando dormido y estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría, tenía que descansar, sino al otro día sería un desastre y la conversación que había tenido con Darren en la cafetería no lo ayudaba en nada, lo mejor ahora era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Se giró y le dio la espalda a la puerta de salida, a los segundos escuchó cómo se abría y no se atrevió a girar a ver. Pasaron un par de minutos y sintió como alguien se recostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por la cintura._

_-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente-susurró en su oído. Pero Chris no giró a ver, se hizo el dormido a ver si de esa forma se iba-¿Sabías que te puedo violar mientras duermes?_

_-Me tocas un pelo y te mueres-dijo seriamente y sin girar ni abrir los ojos._

_-Realmente lo dudo-dijo sonriendo y pegando su cuerpo al del castaño-No me sacarás de aquí._

_-Darren-suspiró y giró para quedar cara a cara con el moreno-¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero en mi cama?_

_-Te aseguro que no sólo me quieres en tu cama-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a los labios del castaño para besarlo._

_-No-susurró girando el rostro-Ahora sal de aquí que quiero dormir._

_-No hay problema, yo hago lo mío y tú duerme-dijo con una sonrisa y acarició el abdomen desnudo del ojiazul._

_-Déjame en paz-dijo intentando separarlo._

_-¿Por qué? A ti te gusta estar así conmigo y a mí también-dijo suavemente y abrazándolo con fuerza-Te gusta que te bese aquí._

_-No-dijo cortante y sintiendo los labios del ojimiel contra su clavícula._

_-Y aquí-susurró besando su cuello y bajando sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas-me encanta que no uses pijama para dormir, así mi tarea es más sencilla, ya que tu ropa interior es fácil de sacar._

_-¿Por eso viniste en calzoncillos?-dijo alzando una ceja y sin separarlo, realmente se sentía en el infierno._

_-Vine vestido, pero cuando entré el resto de la ropa estorbaba- dijo sonriendo contra el cuello del castaño y sintiéndose encantado con la calidez del cuerpo de Chris._

_-¿Y qué pretendes que ocurra ahora?-dijo sin moverse y sintiendo aún los movimientos del ojimiel por sus costados._

_-Nada, sólo extrañaba el que durmiéramos juntos como cuando nos conocimos._

_-Era distinto-murmuró aspirando el aroma de Darren, realmente eso se sentía muy bien._

_-Sí, en ese tiempo no tenías problemas con que enredara mis piernas entre las tuyas y que te abrazara hasta dormirnos._

_-Ahora no tengo problemas con eso-murmuró separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Entonces ¿por qué huyes de mí?_

_-No huyo, pero tú me estás toqueteando y eso es lo que no me gusta-dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Entonces no lo haré más-dijo con una sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar-¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_-Haz lo que quieras-dijo seriamente, se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda a su compañero._

_-Me quedo-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazó por la espalda al ojiazul, realmente eso se sentía muy bien y estaba loco porque algo más ocurriera entre ellos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Claro, eso era una pequeña parte de lo que había ocurrido, porque cuando se levantó y no vio a Darren en el lugar se sintió asalvo, pero al acercarse al baño y sentir la ducha corriendo creyó que se iba a morir, y lo que había pasado en ese cuarto de baño lo tenía en las nubes y aún no lograba salir de eso.

-¿Te dieron duro anoche?-escuchó que alguien decía a su lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Chris girando a ver a Jonathan.

-Es que estás tan perdido que no encuentro otra explicación-dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No es nada-dijo con suavidad y sonriendo.

-Ven-dijo Groff tomando su mano y caminando con él hacia la cafetería-Te invito el desayuno y me cuentas todo.

-Acepto la invitación, pero no te contaré nada-dijo seriamente Colfer.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa y deteniéndose para abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué me…

-Darren está espiando-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y esta es la parte en la que paso mis manos por detrás de tu cuello y me acerco a tus labios?-dijo pegando su cuerpo al de su compañero y haciendo exactamente lo que decía.

-Sí-dijo mirando el rostro del castaño y acercando sus labios a él-No tienes idea la cara que tiene.

-Este es el beso más romántico de todos, me hablas de lo celoso que está Criss porque me tienes entre tus brazos, no sabes cómo me derrito de emoción-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Te animas?-dijo acercándose un poco más, pero sintió como era tomado por el cuello de la camisa y sacado del espacio personal de Chris Colfer.

-Lo besas y te mato-dijo furioso el pelinegro-Lo abrazas y te mueres y sí…

-¡Darren!-gritó el ojiazul furioso y acercándose a ellos-¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida! Es mi problema si me gusta Groff y quiero estar con él-dijo tomando la mano de su compañero y caminando junto a él a la cafetería.

-¡Pero y lo de ayer!-gritó sorprendido.

-Sólo somos amigos-dijo ya bastante lejos de él.

-¿Y lo de hoy en la…

-¡Lo mencionas y te mueres!- le gritó para desaparecer en la entrada del café. A penas habían entrado eligieron la mesa que estaba contra el gran ventanal del lugar, pidieron sus desayunos y comenzaron la conversación que tenía tan curioso a Jonathan.

-¿Qué pasó hoy?

-No te voy a contar, pero si quieres puedo recordarlo-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No me sirve, cuéntame, sabes que quieres decir qué ocurrió entre Darren y tú hoy por la mañana-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No, porque te cuento a ti y se va a enterar Max, Mark, Ryan, Lea, Cory, Heather…-comenzó a enumerar.

-OK, entiendo a qué vas, sí se me salen las cosas, pero eso no quita que quiera saber porque somos amigos.

-No, eres un chismoso y eso no me da confianza para contarte nada-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Ahí tienes un punto-dijo haciendo una mueca y viendo como sus desayunos eran dejados sobre la mesa.

-Así que tendrás que poner cualquier otro tema si quieres que hablemos.

-¿Y si mejor se va de aquí y te invito yo el desayuno?-dijo Darren junto a la mesa, a lo que ambos muchachos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿En qué minuto apareciste aquí, _hobbit?_-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca Groff.

-Me vuelves a llamar así y no me contengo-lo amenazó elevando su puño.

-Le tocas un pelo a Jonathan y te olvidas del trato-dijo entrecerrando los ojos Chris.

-¿De qué trato hablan?-dijo Groff con una sonrisa.

-Nada que te importe-aseguro Darren con una sonrisa-Entonces ¿desayunas conmigo?

-Desayunen juntos, me tienen harto-dijo el castaño levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la salida, no soportaba a Criss y menos a Groff cuando se ponían a armar escenas que estaban en sus cabezas, por un momento creía que eran Ryan y podían darse el lujo de crear escenas donde jamás existirían.

-¡Chris!- escuchó como Darren lo alcanzaba y tomaba por un brazo, estaba a pasos de entrar a su remolque.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo girando a verlo.

-A ti.

-Mala respuesta-susurró girando y volviendo a caminar.

-Está bien-dijo el ojimiel poniéndose delante de él-Quiero que hablemos de lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué sería lo que ocurrió? Porque realmente no recuerdo nada relevante-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres que lo diga aquí?-dijo viendo como algunos compañeros se acercaban a ellos para conversar.

-Estaré en mi remolque-suspiró cansado de todo eso, entró a su remolque y a los segundos Darren también estaba ahí.

Se miraron por unos minutos y el castaño se quedó junto a la cama, estaba harto de todas escenas de celos y posesión absoluta por parte de Darren que no tenía idea de si aguantaría un poco más el que fuera así con él.

-¿Olvidaste lo que ocurrió en esa ducha?-dijo el moreno con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, estaba a una distancia prudente del castaño.

-¿Qué crees que ha estado pasando por mi cabeza toda la mañana?-dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sabía que estabas distraído por eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Chris le dio la espalda y él lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del castaño.

-Déjame-murmuró avergonzado y soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Quieres intentarlo ahora? Aún tenemos unos 20 minutos antes de grabar.

-Estaba dormido cuando eso ocurrió, así que no creas que quería-dijo volteando a verlo, necesitaba salir de ahí ahora.

-¿Cuándo admitirás que te vuelvo loco y quieres que tengamos sexo desenfrenado todo el día?

-¿Te estás juntando con Salling y Rivera que hablas así? Porque realmente no te sienta nada bien-dijo molesto.

-Pero eso no quita que te gustaría quedar cojo de tanto que…

-Sí, definitivamente te estás juntando mucho con ellos, ahora sale de aquí.

-No-dijo acercándose para besarlo.

-Saldré yo, dijo acercándose a la salida, pero al instante fue acorralado contra la puerta.

-Te gusta estar entre mis brazos, lo sé-susurró pegando su cuerpo al del ojiazul y mirándolo a los con intensidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-dijo suavemente y pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello del pelinegro.

-Porque te relajas cuando estás en mis brazos-murmuró acercando sus labios a los del castaño y besándolos con suavidad, al instante fue correspondido y se sintió en el paraíso, tal vez intentarían concretar lo que casi ocurre esa mañana.

_Flash Back_

_Había entrado al baño, vio como el vapor inundaba la habitación y se acercó al lava manos. Al parecer Darren no había notado su presencia y eso era lo mejor del caso. Se quitó los calzoncillos y entró en la ducha, el moreno tenía cerrados los ojos y se sacaba el champú del cabello, al parecer no lo había visto entrar._

_-¿Estás usando mi champú?-le dijo con suavidad, a lo que el moreno pegó un salto alarmado._

_-¿Qué haces…-dijo sacando con rapidez el producto de su cabello y mirando a Colfer completamente desnudo delante de él._

_-¿Me acosas hasta cansarte y cuando entro en mi propio baño te avergüenzas?-dijo con una ceja alzada y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabello, haciendo que este quedara pegado a su frente._

_-No me avergüenzo-murmuró sonrojándose y algo nervioso, no tenía idea de qué hacer._

_-¿No?-murmuró acercándose un poco más al moreno-Porque tu rostro no dice lo mismo, inquirió apuntando las mejillas del ojimiel._

_-Es el calor de la ducha._

_-Si quieres ponemos el agua helada, no tengo problemas-murmuró acercándose un poco más y notando como Darren retrocedía._

_-Yo…_

_-No entiendo cómo pretendes "seducirme" si cuando estoy completamente dispuesto a tener algo contigo te avergüenzas-dijo con seriedad-Esto no es una buena idea-susurró saliendo del baño y secándose de inmediato, no iba a tolerar que Darren no lo tomara en cuenta._

_El pelinegro se quedó unos cuantos segundos quieto debajo del chorro de agua, aún no podía reaccionar de la primera impresión que todo eso le había causado, no comprendía en qué minuto Colfer se había levantado con ánimos de que las cosas avanzaran entre ellos._

_Salió rápidamente de la ducha y se ató una toalla a las caderas, tenía que reaccionar ante esas acciones, podría ser la última oportunidad que ambos tendrían, y él no estaba dispuesto a perder un momento como ese, no después de lo dicho en la cafetería, no después de que él se declarara ante Chris. A penas ingresó en la habitación nuevamente vio como el ojiazul tenía puesto unos pantalones y buscaba sus zapatillas._

_-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Darren seriamente y acercándose a él._

_-A grabar, ya nos llamaron y Ryan no esperará más tiempo-dijo sin mirarlo y poniéndose una de sus zapatillas negras de caña alta._

_-No sales de aquí-murmuró frente a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas._

_-¿Qué estás…-no alcanzó a decir más, porque sintió los labios de Darren sobre los suyos y no pudo resistir corresponder, realmente había necesitado al pelinegro y cuando entró en la ducha lo hizo porque le había nacido, porque quería estar con él. Ahora estaban uno encima del otro intentando respirar, pero no querían separarse de ese beso tan necesitado que se daban._

_-Te quiero, Chris-murmuró el ojimiel separándose levemente._

_-Y yo a ti, Darren-susurró con una gran sonrisa y puso una mano en el borde de la toalla del pelinegro, quien sólo lo miró con los ojos brillantes y sintió como quedaba completamente desnudo delante del castaño, quien lentamente bajó una mano por su abdomen y…_

_-¡Colfer a grabar!-gritó Mark Salling desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-Ya voy-respondió furioso ¿tenían que interrumpirlos cuando estaban listos para estar juntos? Se quitó a Darren de encima, se terminó de vestir y salió de ahí, sin mirar al pelinegro, quien se puso su ropa interior y corrió hasta su remolque en donde se puso otra ropa, ya que dejó la suya en el remolque de Colfer para tener una excusa para volver._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Chicos a grabar!- golpeó la puerta Max y ambos se miraron frustrados, cuando al fin decidían estar juntos todos los interrumpían, tendrían que hacer algo con eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaban todos frente a Ryan, quien les reclamaba la falta de concentración y profesionalismo que habían tenido TODOS durante ese último mes, no podía ser que desde que se habían reintegrado los Warblers, Max Adler, Grant Gust, Damian Mc Ginty y cientos de otros actores y extras todo el elenco estuviera distraído conversando o interactuando con ellos. Si bien al director le gustaba que se conocieran, odiaba que hicieran vida social en el set, ya que eso se prestaba para distracciones inoportunas y estar repitiendo todo unas cuarenta veces sólo porque uno de ellos no prestaba atención.

-Bueno chicos, ya que entienden qué no deben hacer, aquí están los guiones de lo que viene ahora-dijo con una sonrisa mientras indicaba una mesa en la que estaban los libretos de cada uno de ellos. Los actores se acercaron y los tomaron-Les daré el día libre para que puedan leer y analizarlo-dijo seriamente y salió de ahí junto a sus asistentes.

La mayoría del elenco decidió ir por un café y relajarse un rato, otros caminaron a sus remolques para dormir un poco más, ya que Ryan los había citado a las 4 de la mañana para eso, realmente era inhumano hacer algo así, pero tenía razón, ellos no habían puesto atención en las últimas semanas.

Darren se dirigió al remolque de Chris, ya que sabía que ahí sería bien recibido y que el castaño quería leer el libreto de una vez por todas, porque tenía que saber qué seguía en la vida de Kurt. Entró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta con suavidad, ahí estaba Colfer. Se había sentado a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se veía muy concentrado.

-Hey-susurró sacándolo de inmediato de su lectura.

-Hey-murmuró con una sonrisa y mirándolo con atención.

-¿Puedo unirme a la lectura?-dijo acercándose.

-Claro-susurró levantándose de su lugar, vio como Darren se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y lo invitaba a sentarse entre sus piernas, Chris se sonrojó y aceptó, luego de unos segundos estaban cómodamente leyendo lo nuevo que seguía en Glee.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y leyendo parte de lo que podrían ser los capítulos finales. Ambos se quedaron sin respiración al notar una de las escenas, específicamente la que contemplaba a Blaine y Kurt, la que decía que ambos se separaban por completo.

-No puede ser-susurró Colfer alarmado-No puede ser-dijo con los ojos aguados-Kurt no puede estar lejos de Blaine, eso es inhumano.

-Y yo que le quería pedir a los escritores otra escena de sexo entre Blaine y Kurt-dijo suspirando con pesar-Arruinaron todo-murmuró bajando el libreto y apoyándose con firmeza en el respaldo.

-¿Sexo?-dijo Chris incrédulo-¿Estás bromeando?

-No-dijo seriamente y viendo como el ojiazul dejaba las hojas a un lado y se giraba para mirarlo al rostro directamente.

-¿Por qué quieres que Blaine y Kurt vuelvan a hacer una escena como esa?-dijo alzando una ceja y apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Una porque lo merecen y segundo porque estoy sexualmente frustrado-admitió con un fuerte sonrojo a lo que Colfer comenzó a reír-¡Hace tres días que intento tener sexo contigo y nos interrumpen!

-Es cierto-dijo con simpleza-Pero no estoy sexualmente frustrado, por mi parte estoy satisfecho-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Satisfecho?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo molesto-¿Con quién te metiste?-dijo tomándolo por los hombros y alejándolo un poco de él.

-¿Te importa acaso?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Me importa porque estamos juntos.

-¿Qué?-dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios-Que yo sepa no tenemos una relación y mucho menos tenemos sexo, no pasamos de algunos besos y caricias que seguramente necesitamos.

-Dijiste que me querías.

-Quiero a mi madre y quiero a mis amigos, eso no significa que te quiera como algo más que un compañero de elenco.

-Orgulloso-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, más bien sincero, porque nunca hemos tenido nada, así que no tienes por qué molestarte por lo que hago.

-¿Qué? ¡Tuvimos sexo delante de todos!

-¡Esos fueron Kurt y Blaine! ¡Se profesional alguna vez en tu vida Darren!-dijo furioso y sin moverse de entre las piernas del moreno.

-¿Profesional? ¡Por favor Chris!- dijo molesto-¡Tú eres el que me ha estado…!- se quedó callado, realmente las cosas no eran como las iba a decir.

-¿Siguiendo? ¿Molestando? ¿Acaso yo me metí en tu cama semidesnudo?-dijo mirándolo tranquilamente.

-No-susurró sin saber qué más decir.

-Exacto-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Distorsionaste todo Darren, será mejor que te vayas-murmuró apartándose un poco, pero al instante sintió como era empujado a un lado y caía de espaldas a la cama, Criss estaba sobre él.

-Tú jamás te negaste, pudiste golpearme o hacer lo que fuera. Además, yo no me hice el ebrio para tenerte en mi remolque o poder montarte-dijo seriamente.

-¿Y?-dijo despectivo-Sal de aquí ahora-dijo intentando salir de debajo del ojimiel.

-Oblígame-lo retó con una gran sonrisa y bajó su rostro hasta los labios del castaño.

-Ni te atrevas-dijo molesto y moviéndose.

-No tienes idea de cómo me excitas-susurró besando suavemente los labios del ojiazul, quien no podía sacárselo de encima y por primera vez no correspondía.

-_¡Colfer!_-escuchó que lo llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Otro idiota que molesta-dijo Darren furioso, se levantó de encima de Chris y abrió la puerta-¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? Chris está…-en ese momento vio como el castaño pasaba velozmente por su lado.

-Adler, qué oportuno-dijo Chris con una sonrisa y con su libreto en mano-¿Quieres ensayar tus líneas como la otra noche?-dijo con dulzura y colgándose del brazo de su compañero.

-Sí, y quiero ensayar una escena en especial que hay entre Kurt y Dave-murmuró con una sonrisa galante.

-¿Qué escena entre Kurt y Karofsky?-dijo seriamente Darren.

-La que aparece en la página 48, si yo fuera Blaine no lo permito-dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminó con Chris hasta su propio remolque, siempre ensayaban ahí.

Darren corrió a tomar el libreto y buscó la dichosa página, la leyó durante unos segundos y no podía creer lo que ahí decía ¡Karofsky se le declaraba a Kurt y después se besaban! Iría a cambiar de inmediato eso, tenía que hablar con los guionistas y con Ryan.

Habían entrado recién al remolque de Max y habían dejado los libretos en el suelo, se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron con dulzura, caminaron entre risas y cayeron a la cama del mayor. Chris no estaba enamorado de Max ni Max de Chris, simplemente eran amigos con algo más de ventaja, porque desde que Dave había besado a Kurt a la fuerza que sus labios se buscaban.

-Si Darren se entera se muere-murmuró el castaño apoyado sobre el pecho de su compañero.

-Eso quiero saber-dijo sujetando por la cintura al ojiazul-¿Qué hay entre ustedes? Porque si realmente van enserio esto lo podemos dejar, realmente no quiero ser una dificultad, sabes que…-Chris puso una mano sobre sus labios.

-No somos nada, somos menos que amigos, más que compañeros de trabajo-dijo en un suspiro y volviendo a acercarse a los labios de Max-No tienes idea de cómo me relajo estando aquí.

-Siempre eres bienvenido-susurró besándolo suavemente. Sí, definitivamente le encantaban los labios de Chris Colfer.

-Eres como un gran osito de peluche ¿lo sabías?

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besar al ojiazul, pero estaba vez con algo más de pasión y metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa, en ese momento escucharon como la puerta del remolque se cerraba bruscamente, ambos miraron y no había nadie, al parecer alguien los había visto y salió corriendo.

-Si nos vio Groff o Salling estamos muertos-dijo Adler mirando con atención a Chris.

-¿Y si nos vio Lea o Naya? Eso sí será un caos-dijo separándose de su compañero y caminando a la puerta, tomó su libreto del suelo y abrió-Nos vemos en la noche-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba como besaba Max Adler.

Eso era oro puro, no podía creer lo que había visto ¡Max y Chris se estaban besando! Si eso lo sabía Darren se moriría y si se enteraban los guionistas tendrían Kurtofsky para rato, dejando al hobbit de lado, lo cual sería algo malo, pero no en extremo, tal vez así se le quitaban los celos desquiciados a Darren, pero primero tenía que contarle a alguien.

-Hola Naya-dijo Mark pasando por al lado de la morena.

-¡Max y Chris tienen una relación a escondidas!- dijo de una vez y luego cubrió su boca con ambas manos, no era la idea que eso se escapara de esa forma.

-¿Los viste?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, hace un minuto en su remolque ¿le diremos a Criss?-dijo con una mueca.

-¡Esto tienen que saberlo todos!- dijo Salling corriendo al set en donde se estaban reuniendo sus compañeros de elenco-¡Chicos!-gritó llamando la atención de todos, eso incluía a los asistentes y al propio director-¡Hay una nueva pareja entre nosotros y no habían dicho nada!

-Yo los descubrí-dijo Naya llegando a su lado.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Cory sin despegar la vista de su libreto.

-Son…-dijo el chico del mohicano notando como entraba al lugar Colfer y era seguido por Adler-Son…-sabía que si lo decía nadie lo defendería de Max, tenía que ser cuidadoso con su vida, aún la apreciaba demasiado como para perderla por un rumor-Naya sabe más de esto-dijo sonriéndole a su compañera.

-Cobarde-dijo alzando una ceja molesta y cruzándose de brazos-Son Adler y Colfer-dijo sonriendo y notando la incredulidad en el rostro de Darren, quien giró a ver al ojiazul-Lo siento tórtolos tuve que decirlo-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el castaño extrañado.

-Dice que tú y Max tienen una relación-dijo Lea a su lado-¿Es cierto?

-No, seguramente vio como nos besábamos en el remolque de Max.

-¿Es cierto?-dijo Salling mirándolo con sorpresa, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Estábamos ensayando, por favor vean la página 48 de sus libretos, ahí está el beso entre Kurt y Dave ¿contentos?-dijo con una mueca y caminando a la salida, necesitaba un cigarro o lo que fuera para calmarse.

-¿No están juntos?-preguntó Darren a Max, lo miraba furioso.

-No ¿acaso estás celoso?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees tú?-dijo alzando ambas cejas-Sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por Chris y te besuqueas con él a escondidas-murmuró a un paso de él, nadie logró escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿Eres sordo? Ensayábamos y si quisiera besarme con él no lo haría a escondidas precisamente-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Por cierto Romeo de peluche, Colfer está furioso contigo-Al instante el moreno salió del set, ahora más que nunca debía aclarar toda esa locura con Chris.

Tenía un cigarro en los labios y a los segundos lo vio volar al suelo. Miró a su ataquen ¿quién más que Darren Criss para recordarle que odiaba que fumara, qué le hacía daño a sus pulmones y qué probablemente moriría de cáncer por no cuidarse?

-¿Algún problema con mis vicios?-susurró cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con atención.

-Sí-dijo furioso-¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Más!-dijo acercándose y quedando a menos de un palmo del rostro del castaño.

-No es algo que te incumba realmente.

-¡Te quiero!- dijo molesto-Te lo dije y tú me correspondiste ¿eso no cuenta?

-Dile a quien le importe-respondió sin quitar su mirada de los ojos miel.

-Sé que te importa, Colfer, sé que te importo, que te gusto-dijo acercándose más y tomándolo por la cintura.

-A ver-suspiró intentando calmarse-Te voy a dejar algo claro, Criss-dijo con frialdad.

-No intentes actuar conmigo, no te dará resultado-susurró agarrándolo más fuerte.

-Tienes razón, me gustas-dijo apoyando sus manos en el pecho del moreno-Sé que te gusto, lo pude notar durante el coqueteo que tuvimos en _Baby It's Cold Out Side_ y me siento alagado por eso, pero también me gusta Max-dijo sin bajar la mirada.

-Mientes-dijo acercando su rostro al del castaño-Sé que mientes, sé que estás inventando todo esto para no reconocer que…

-¿Me enamoré de ti? Por favor, Darren-suspiró empujándolo para que lo soltara, lo cual logró en segundos-Me gustas, pero enamorado no estoy, me encanta estar entre los brazos de Adler, me gusta ser besado por él, y me encanta coquetear contigo y si me dijeran que debo quedarme con uno de ustedes realmente soy capaz de ir tras Groff.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso mismo pensé la primera vez que todo eso pasó por mi mente.

-Nos estas usando-susurró el pelinegro dolido.

-No-negó con una sonrisa y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de su compañero-No los estoy usando, tú realmente me gustas, pero Max también-dijo besando suavemente los labios del moreno-Me encanta como ambos besan y sé que los puedo tener a los dos.

-No será por mucho tiempo porque…

-¿En la cuarta temporada no estaremos juntos?-dijo alzando una ceja y pegando más su cuerpo al del ojimiel-Lo sé, Ryan me lo dijo hace un par de días, y estoy seguro que después de todas estas grabaciones no nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro de que…

-¿Seguiré enamorado de ti? Sí-admitió con los ojos brillosos-Te amo, Colfer-suspiró y acercó sus labios a los del castaño-Cuando veía la primera temporada por televisión lo único que rogaba era obtener el papel de Sam cuando audicionara, porque así al menos compartiría escena contigo, al menos podría entrar a tu remolque con una mejor excusa que la de ser un fan obsesionado contigo y enamorado de cómo bailas y cantas y de cómo esas mallas se pegan a tu cuerpo-dijo besándolo con suavidad-Pero-murmuró separándose-Cuando Ryan y Brad me dijeron que me darían el papel de Blaine Anderson, un chico gay que entraba a la vida de Kurt y lo ayudaba en todo lo posible-suspiró cansado-En ese momento me di cuenta que si todo iba bien podría conquistarte y en el mejor de los casos tendríamos un poco de romance frente a las cámaras.

-No voy a soportar esto, Darren-dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Realmente me quieres?

-No tienes idea de nada, Darren-dijo mirándolo con atención-Y lo que yo tenga con Adler no te incumbe-dijo fríamente y caminando a su remolque, entró y azotó la puerta. A los segundos sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y caían suavemente por sus mejillas, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y caía apoyado en la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo estaba en silencio en el set, después de la fuerte cachetada que le había dado Santana a Blaine. Ambos actores estaban agitados y se miraban furiosos, ninguno podía regularizar su respiración con rapidez y eso permitía que la escena durara más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

-Engañaste a Kurt-dijo furiosa la latina.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola incrédulo-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Te vimos besar a ese tal Sebastian!-respondió indignada.

-Yo…-intentó defenderse-Mierda-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Exacto-dijo ella con una mueca y ambas manos en sus caderas-¿Qué harás _hobbit?_

-Le pediré…

-¿Perdón? No es la respuesta, ándate de McKinley y no vuelvas-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo haré, yo estoy aquí por Kurt-susurró mirándola con atención.

-Y él ya no te quiere aquí, ustedes terminaron-sentenció y al instante los ojos del pelinegro se aguaron, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-_Corten_-dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa, al fin grababan sin interrupciones y de una vez-Excelente trabajo muchachos.

Ambos morenos miraron al director con una sonrisa y salieron de allí. Pero a penas estuvieron afuera fue Darren quien encaró a Naya, deteniéndola en seco antes de que caminara a su remolque.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú viste a Chris y Max?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí, yo los vi besándose en el remolque de Adler, se veían bien juntos-dijo con una mueca-Aunque con Salling preferimos el Klaine antes que el Kurtofsky.

-¿Seguirán con eso?

-¿Acaso negarás que estás loco de amor por Colfer? Porque si me dices que no lo quieres puedo hacerlo heterosexual en un instante-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

-No te resultaría-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

-Estoy casi seguro que Satanás es pequeño a tú lado.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-Entonces ¿quieres o no a Chris?

-Sí ¿acaso no se nota?-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Todos lo sabemos, pero quería escucharlo-dijo tranquila.

-Dios…-suspiró cansado-¿Qué más saben que yo no?

-No te diré, de momento es eso-dijo girando para ir a su remolque.

-Alto, necesito que me ayudes, tengo que obtener su atención y…

-Espera, espera-dijo seriamente-Tengo un precio-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sexo gratis?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Me ofendes, soy menos carnal de lo que es Santana, pero soy más de dinero-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sesión de fotos-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Yo veré lo que hago con ellas y tienes que vestir con lo que yo diga.

-¿Eso incluye desnudo?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Te importa realmente? Yo que tú no lo dudo si esto me asegura estar con la persona que quiero.

-Bien, pero sólo si resulta, porque si no estoy junto a Chris no tienes nada a cambio.

-Esto es a prueba de fallas, te lo aseguro-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora voy a descansar y luego hablamos-se marchó a su remolque y Darren se quedó ahí.

No podía creer que se estaba aliando con Naya Rivera para conquistar al chico que quería, nunca antes le había sucedido algo así. Antes siempre debía escoger entre todos los que se peleaban por tener su atención, entiéndase hombres y mujeres, nunca le había tocado luchar por alguien, pero nunca antes había aparecido alguien como Chris.

-¿Darren?-escuchó como lo llamaban.

-Dime, Colfer-dijo seriamente y mirando a su compañero.

-Tenemos que grabar la escena donde Kurt y Blaine se pelean-dijo mirándolo con atención-Pero es en una hora más, para que estés preparado.

-Gracias-respondió tranquilo y caminó al remolque de Naya, necesitaba ese plan ahora.

Golpeó con fuerza y al instante la morena lo miraba furiosa, necesitaba descansar y el que Darren estuviera ahí no la ayudaba en nada, lo dejó pasar y a penas estuvieron solos en el remolque ella se lanzó sobre su cama y hundió su rostro en un cojín.

-¿A qué viniste?-dijo intentando relajarse.

-Necesito el plan ahora-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Ok-suspiró resignada y se levantó de la cama-Tienes que hacer lo siguiente-dijo con una gran sonrisa y entregándole una caja de condones.

-No quiero ser muy obvio-dijo alzando una ceja-Pero ¿qué es esto?

-No voy a decir lo obvio, porque sé a qué te refieres, esto es sólo una parte del plan-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Aún no lograba concentrarse, porque realmente no le gustaba que lo próximo que tuviera que actuar fuera una pelea entre Blaine y Kurt, realmente adoraba a ambos personajes y su sufrimiento le dolía, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo, no había de otra.

-¡Colfer!- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Grant-dijo con una sonrisa y viéndolo llegar a él.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo con una sonrisa y llegando a su lado, traía el libreto en mano.

-Bien gracias ¿qué ocurre?-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Viste el libreto?-dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Sí, en la próxima escena Blaine y Kurt se pelean porque Sebastian besó a Blaine.

-No-dijo seriamente-Blaine y Sebastian tienen sexo.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando ambas cejas y tomando las hojas de su compañero-No puede ser-susurró leyendo el capítulo-Imposible.

-Lo mismo pensé, por eso vine para que lo veas-dijo con una mueca-No quiero hacerle eso a Kurt.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado.

-Me gusta ese personaje, realmente tiene mucho coraje para sobrevivir en McKinley y que Blaine lo engañe de esta forma es romperle el corazón y no lo haré.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-¿Me acompañas a matar al guionista?-dijo fríamente.

-Será un placer-dijo siguiéndolo.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta el remolque donde supuestamente estaban los escritores en una reunión con Ryan y el resto del equipo. Golpearon y cuando les abrieron se dieron cuenta que había mucha gente como para hablar sobre esa escena en particular, por lo que llamaron al director afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Murphy cruzado de brazos.

-No haré esta escena-dijo Grant.

-¿Por qué?-dijo leyendo el papel y entendiendo a la perfección.

-No dejaré que Kurt sufra de esa forma-dijo seriamente.

-Yo tampoco me predispondré a eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Puedo aceptar que Blaine se bese con alguien más o lo que sea, pero no que se acueste con alguien más por despecho-dijo furioso.

-Entiendo-suspiró cansado-¿Dónde está Darren?-dijo seriamente-Necesitamos hablar con él de esto, así que tráiganlo aquí y solucionaremos este lío.

-Gracias-dijo el ojiazul y salió junto a Grant de ahí. Iban al remolque de Criss cuando lo vieron salir del de Naya con una caja muy particular en mano.

-¿Te divertiste?-dijo Rivera desde la puerta y con un cigarro en sus labios.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Darren sin entender y volteando a verla.

-¿Estuvo bueno el sexo?-dijo en voz alta para que escucharan Chris y Grant.

-Yo…-dijo mirando a todas partes y reparando en el castaño, Naya no le podía estar haciendo eso ¡El plan no era ese!

-Darren-lo llamó Colfer con seriedad-¿Leíste el libreto?-dijo extendiéndole el guión de Gustin.

-No-dijo tomando las hojas y leyendo-¿Cuándo pusieron esto? Creí que sería solo un beso.

-Lo mismo creí yo-murmuró Chris-Pero Sebastian y Blaine tienen una noche de sexo, y no están borrachos.

-Habrá que hacerlo ¿no?-dijo el ojimiel tranquilamente-Después de todo para eso nos pagan.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Chris y Gustin sorprendidos, eso no podía ser.

-No podemos cambiar el guión cada vez que se nos da la gana, así que hay que hacer la escena, lo mejor posible-dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a Grant y lo tomó por la camisa y lo acercó lo más posible a él-No sabes cómo disfrutaré hacer esa escena contigo-susurró con una sonrisa-Voy a mi remolque, nos vemos en un rato en el set-dijo devolviéndoles el guión y alejándose de ellos.

Ambos actores estaban petrificados, no podía ser posible lo que había sucedido ahí. Ese no era el Darren Criss que ellos conocían, no podía estar pasando eso.

-Ese no es Darren-dijo seriamente Colfer y girando a ver a Gustin.

-No, pero me gusta-dijo con un sonrojo el muchacho.

-¿Te gusta Darren?-dijo Chris abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Sí, de hecho audicioné para el papel de Sebastian porque sabía que estaría involucrado con Blaine-sonrió de forma boba.

-Debe ser una broma-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-Por favor, no hagas esa escena con él-rogó nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no puedes, no debes-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Ni que te gustara-dijo sin tomarle mayor importancia.

-Me gusta Darren-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché-dijo con una gran sonrisa que el castaño no había visto.

-¡Dije que me gusta!-gritó molesto.

-Entonces-dijo acercándose unos pasos a él y poniendo un dedo en su pecho-Tendrás que pelear por él, porque yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente-dijo alzando levemente una ceja y sin dejar su sonrisa, vio como el castaño lo miraba fieramente y luego corría al remolque de Darren, ese plan realmente era bueno. Se dirigió al remolque de Naya.

-¿Quién me…-dijo saliendo y mirando a Gustin-Eres tú-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo sonriente-Colfer lo creyó todo.

-Eres el mejor-dijo algo más tranquila-Primero creyó que yo tuve sexo con Darren y ahora cree que tú le tienes ganas, así va todo perfecto ¿crees que Darren sea capaz de hacer su parte?

-Esperemos que sí, porque el drama entre esos dos ya me está aburriendo.

-Yo la paso bien.

-Obvio, si ahora tendrás una gran sesión de fotos de parte de Darren.

-Si quieres te nos unes-dijo con una sonrisa-¿No dije para qué eran?

-¿No será para una revista gay?

-Sí y la PlayGirl-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres increíble, te va a matar.

-Créeme, si logra tener a Colfer ni se dará cuenta-dijo tranquilamente.

Chris no podía creer lo que había escuchado, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que hablar ahora mismo con Criss y aclarar las cosas, porque él no quería que Blaine y Sebastian tuvieran sexo, por ningún motivo permitiría que esos dos estuvieran juntos y mucho menos ahora que sabía que a Grant le gustaba Darren, eso no podía ser posible. Si ocurría algo entre ellos, aunque fuera en el set, estaba perdido. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta del moreno y al instante salió el pelinegro, sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos, estaba descalzo y sin su camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente Chris-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Adelante-sonrió dándole el paso.

-Gracias-murmuró entrando y sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras él. Se giró y miró atentamente a Darren, quien se había quedado apoyado en la puerta.

-Dime ¿a qué debo la visita?-dijo acercándose a Chris y tomándolo por la cintura.

-No puedes hacer esa escena con Grant, no pueden tener sexo-dijo frunciendo el ceño seriamente y separándose de él.

-No la haré-dijo tranquilamente y volvió a juntar su cuerpo con el del castaño.

-¿No?-dijo incrédulo y sintió como el pelinegro besaba su cuello.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Si quieres podemos tener nuestra propia escena de sexo aquí y ahora-susurró en su oído y mordió suavemente su lóbulo, al instante fue separado con fuerza y vio la cara de molestia de Chris.

-¿Eres el prostituto del elenco?-dijo alzando una ceja furioso.

-¿Qué?-pestañeó extrañado.

-Primero tienes sexo con Naya, después estás dispuesto a hacerlo con Grant y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo.

-Primero-dijo tranquilamente y volviendo a enredar sus brazos en la cintura de Chris-No tuve sexo con Naya, no tendré sexo con Gustin y sigo con ganas de hacerlo contigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Darren-susurró cansado, ya no sabía qué hacer, porque tampoco podía encubrirse más tiempo.

-Pero eres tú el que está con Max y conmigo a la vez, a ti no te interesan los sentimientos del resto, así que no sé qué es lo que reclamas.

-No lo entenderías-susurró mirando a un lado.

-Pruébame-dijo alzando el rostro del ojiazul con una mano-Dime la verdad y te diré si entiendo o no-dijo tranquilamente.

-Me enamoré de Max Adler en la primera temporada-suspiró con pesar- compartíamos varias escenas juntos, aunque sólo fueran empujones por parte de Dave a Kurt, y siempre nuestras escenas eran grabadas durante la noche, por ello siempre íbamos a comer después de grabar o él venía a mi remolque y nos quedábamos conversando-dijo sintiendo como el moreno lo soltaba y se alejaba un poco de él-Pero una noche, la misma en la que Karofsky besó a Kurt, él vino a mi remolque y nos volvimos a besar-susurró con timidez, después de eso siguieron otras noches e incluso tuvimos sexo.

-Para ese entonces ya nos conocíamos-murmuró Darren algo molesto.

-Y tú venías a mi remolque a hablar y muchas veces nos dormimos juntos-dijo alzando la mirada y notando que los ojos del moreno estaban aguados.

-Sí, en una oportunidad yo te pregunté si podía venir a quedarme aquí, porque me sentía mejor durmiendo contigo-dijo sonrojándose suavemente.

-Y a mí me gustaba tenerte aquí, pero muchas veces dormí junto a Max y era distinto que a estar contigo-dijo suspirando con fuerza-Realmente me sentía enamorado de Adler, pero creo que eso ya pasó, pero aún siento cosas por él.

-¿Mariposas en el estómago?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-Sí, incluso es uno de los pocos que me hace sonrojar y al que quiero besar-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Y yo soy un juego?-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza, realmente no quería saber esa respuesta, pero era necesario.

-Nunca-dijo acercándose a Darren y abrazándolo por la cintura-Siempre me has gustado, cuando te vi la primera vez me pareciste el chico más atractivo del set-dijo con una sonrisa y sin mirarlo.

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues con Max?

-Porque lo quiero-susurró separándose de él, pero al instante Criss lo tenía sujeto de las caderas y lo pegó su cuerpo.

-Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, olvídate de Max y enamórate de mí-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-Ámame como yo a ti.

-Darren…-susurró en un hilo de voz y sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago-Maldición, Darren…-dijo acercando su rostro al del moreno y lo besó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo ahora más que nunca.

-Chris-suspiró sobre sus labios y se aferró completamente a él-Chris-volvió a suspirar y lo besó con intensidad, si esa era su oportunidad de estar con Chris Colfer la aprovecharía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Comenzó a desnudar al castaño, sacando su ropa con rudeza y haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior, en minutos ambos estaban completamente desnudos y no habían dejado de besarse.

-¿Realmente quieres…-susurró el castaño separándose levemente y sintiendo como era empujado a la cama y caía en ella.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo-dijo Darren con la voz enronquecida y poniéndose sobre el ojiazul, quien gimió con fuerza al sentir la piel del moreno sobre él de nuevo-Espérame-susurró en su oído y se levantó con rapidez, tomó una caja que estaba en el suelo y sacó un condón, lo puso sobre su miembro y caminó hasta la cama, donde Chris lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Para esto eran?-dijo sujetándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo con fuerza a su cuerpo, lo besó en los labios y metió su lengua en la boca del moreno, eso se sentía grandioso, al fin podían estar juntos.

-Sí-murmuró separándose a penas y besando el cuello de Chris, dejando claros chupones en él y marcándolo como suyo, no permitiría que Adler o cualquier otro se apropiara de SU castaño.

-¿Me estás marcando?-dijo alzando una ceja y separándolo con brusquedad, estaba jadeando y se sentía muy agitado.

-¿De qué otra forma el mundo se enterará de que eres mío?-dijo volviendo a besar sus labios y tomando una de las piernas del ojiazul, la que alzó un poco y posicionó su miembro en el trasero de su compañero, quien gimió con fuerza y lo besó nuevamente, realmente le gustaba estar así con Darren.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-dijo cuando notó que habían pasado unos cuantos segundos en los que el pelinegro no hacía nada.

-Colfer-suspiró y empujó su miembro dentro del castaño-No tienes idea-gimió con fuerza y por un momento perdió el aire, seguía empujándose al interior de su compañero-Chris-gimió y sintió como entraba por completo y las uñas del ojiazul se clavaban con fuerza en su espalda, se abrazaba a él y respiraba entrecortadamente contra su oído-Te amo y no tienes-intentaba recuperar el aire-idea de cuántas veces soñé con esto-susurró separándolo un poco y besándolo con dulzura en los labios. Salió solo un poco del interior de Chris y a los segundos le dio una suave embestida, la que fue respondida con un sonoro gemido y las palabras _más fuerte_. Obedeció de inmediato y escuchó como Colfer gemía de placer debajo de él, lo embestía lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo y sentía como su temperatura subía con solo sentir al castaño contra él.

-Me voy a…-susurró Chris volviendo a abrazarlo y retorciéndose contra el moreno-correr-gimió con fuerza contra su oído y sintió como un líquido cálido recorría su vientre.

-Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Colfer-gimió en su oído y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Chris y a los minutos se corrió en su interior y se derrumbó sobre él, se sentía tan bien en su interior que lo último que quería hacer era salir de ahí-Te amo, Chris-suspiró saliendo de su interior. Luego sintió como el castaño lo besaba suavemente, sin responder nada.

Chris se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a vestirse, debían ir a grabar en unos minutos y arreglar los problemas con el guión. Darren sonrió contento y también tomó su ropa para vestirse, no permitiría que Colfer se fuera así como así del lugar. En pocos minutos estaban completamente vestidos y el pelinegro tomó al castaño por la cintura y lo besó suavemente en los labios, a lo que el ojiazul correspondió de la misma forma.

-_Darren-_ambos muchachos se quedaron abrazados y siguieron escuchando los golpes que alguien daba contra la puerta-_¡Darren Criss nuestro vuelo a París sale en cinco horas más y tienes que estar listo!_

_-_¿Te vas a París con Heather?-dijo el castaño apoyando sus manos contra el pecho del moreno.

-Yo…-dijo viendo como la puerta se abría de golpe, por lo que se separaron de inmediato.

-Darren-dijo la rubia entrando y pegándose de inmediato al cuerpo del moreno, lo besó suavemente en los labios y enlazó una mano con la de él.

-Heather-susurró sin moverse y mirando a Chris aterrado.

-¿Tienes tus cosas listas, amor?

-¿Amor?-dijo el castaño sorprendido y sin moverse de su lugar.

-Sí-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y volteando a verlo-Hace una semana que estamos saliendo.

-Los felicito-dijo el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa-Los dejaré solos, veo que deben hablar-dijo caminando a la puerta y una vez en ella se atrevió a agregar-Suerte en su viaje, si es que no los veo más tarde-dijo cerrando la puerta y corriendo a su remolque, se sentía usado.

-¡Qué hiciste!- gritó Darren alterado y separándose de golpe de Heather.

-Naya dijo que te había explicado esta fase del plan y tú estabas dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Claro! ¿Pero justo tenías que venir cuando todo estaba bien con Chris?

-Darren-suspiró cansada-Tú aceptaste esto, será mejor que vayas a explicarle-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-Este es tú desastre, nosotros sólo tratamos de ayudar-dijo molesta.

-Lo sé, gracias, pero… esto está mal-dijo sentándose junto a ella frustrado-¿Cómo lo arreglo?

-Te daré un consejo-dijo cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo con atención-No hagas más planes y no te dejes guiar por Mark o Naya, eso es mala idea, sólo debes ser espontáneo y estar con Chris.

-Entonces ¿soy un imbécil?-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

-No eres tonto al parecer, en pocas palabras, sí, Darren Criss eres un completo idiota-dijo palmeando una de las piernas del moreno y saliendo de ahí.


	11. Chapter 11

MIL DISCULPAS a todos los que leen este fic, y que en general me leen. Fue una tontería borrar mis historias, pero lo hice lamentablemente. Sólo espero que no estén molestos conmigo, pero sí lo están es totalmente justificado. Al fin logro tener listo este capítulo, este último tiempo han pasado tantas cosas que con suerte alcanzo a estar en el computador, así que disculpen la demora. Los reviews de este fic están todos en mi mail, pero quiero subir ahora este capítulo, así que por única vez no contestaré los reviews del capítulo anterior, lo cual lamento mucho, ya que sé que se toman un tiempo para leer y luego comentar, pero eso no quita que yo lea esos comentarios y esté al tanto de lo que quieren ver en este fic, sólo espero que les guste y disculpen la demora.

**Nota 1: Este capítulo tuvo la colaboración de acm2099 realmente pasen a leer sus fics, escribe genial, y aunque no escribe Klaine vale 100% tomarse un tiempo para leer sus escritos, lo hace fantástico y por ello me ayudó con el último lemmon que hay en este capítulo, porque ese es de su total autoria, ahora podrán darse una idea de cómo escribe. A mí me encanta y por ello les recomiendo entrar en su perfil y leer, aquí se los dejo:**

** http : / www . fanfiction . net /u / 2801049 / acm2099 (borren los espacios y podrán ingresar).**

**Nota 2: Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon.**

Gracias por la paciencia al esperar y nuevamente mil disculpas. Suerte en todo, qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Se sentía usado y engañado. A pesar de que él había llevado una "relación" paralela con Max y Darren al mismo tiempo, siempre fue completamente honesto, al menos con Adler, porque el pelinegro se había enterado hace muy poco de lo que mantenía con el otro actor. Pero eso no importaba, porque Criss le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y ahora le salía con que mantenía una relación con Heather y que se iban a París, corrección, <em>hace tres días se habían ido a París.<em>

Pero él no hacía más que ver las fotos que los medios subían a Internet y que algunos conocidos le habían enviado a su e-mail, pensando que se alegraría por la fortuna de su compañero de elenco. Estaban equivocados, no había nada que le hiciera hervir más la sangre que ver como Darren y Heather se besuqueaban en Londres o donde fuera que se hubiesen metido, porque esos habían sido los tres días más fatales y ni ganas tenía de recordar detalles de a dónde iban, ni por cuánto tiempo. Aunque tenía más que claro que serían dos semanas.

-Tierra llamando a Colfer-dijo Ashley Fink frente al castaño, movía su mano delante de sus ojos, pero él parecía no verla.

-Creo que habrá que usar el plan B-dijo Jonathan junto a la muchacha.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Este-dijo acercando su rostro al del ojiazul, pero Mark lo detuvo por completo.

-No, no, no-dijo interponiéndose entre ambos actores y sujetando por los hombros a Groff-No arruinarás el Klaine.

-¿El qué?-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Klaine-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo es la combinación de los nombres Kurt y Blaine-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo entiendo y supongo que eres el Presidente del Fans Club-dijo alzando una ceja y torciendo los labios.

-Exacto-dijo con una media sonrisa-Así que si alguien va a besar a…-dijo viendo como Max pasaba por su lado y le plantaba un beso a Colfer, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.

-¿Y eso es un…?-dijo mirando a Mark con una sonrisa, mientras el chico del mohicano estaba furioso.

-Kurtofsky, y ahí yo soy la Presidenta del Fans Club-dijo Ashley con una sonrisa.

-Y yo la vicepresidenta-dijo Naya llegando a su lado.

-Los odio-dijo Salling caminando a otro lugar-Pero esto no se quedará así-dijo seriamente y desapareció del set.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Adler sintiendo como Chris lo abrazaba con fuerza-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-Yo…-intentaba decir, pero no podía hablar sin que el llanto lo invadiera.

-¿No solo como Kurt haces un drama? ¿Sino que como Chris Colfer también?

-No te metas-dijo Adler reconociendo la voz y mirando por sobre su hombro-No es tu problema, _Sebastian-_dijo ariscamente.

-No me digas así-dijo acercándose al rostro de Adler-Sabes que no soy como él-dijo furioso.

-Lo dudo-dijo seriamente y viendo como Grant salía molesto de ahí.

-Karofsky-susurró Chris aún abrazado a su compañero.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y separándolo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Karofsky-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Y Sebastian no harían mala pareja-dijo notando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del más alto.

-¿A qué viene eso?-dijo a la defensiva y separándose completamente de él.

-Te invito a mi remolque y me cuentas todo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar las penas conmigo?-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al suelo, el ojiazul tomó su rostro y lo besó suavemente.

-Abrazar un oso de peluche siempre es mejor…

-¿Qué tener sexo?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-No he dicho que no tendríamos sexo, lo que dije fue que quiero seguir abrazándote-dijo con una sonrisa y caminando fuera del set, a los segundos Adler lo siguió.

Nuevamente veía como Max entraba en el remolque de Chris, le daba tanta rabia que así fuera. Porque esa misma mañana ellos habían compartido un momento juntos, al menos para él había sido un _momento_, pero por lo que veía para Adler se había quedado en nada, porque seguramente se iba a revolcar con Colfer nuevamente.

-¿Mi némesis está celoso?-dijo Naya a su lado y tomándolo por un brazo.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-dijo soltándose del agarre y caminando fuera del área de los remolques.

-¿Tú crees que soy ciega? Te vi besándote con Adler hoy en la mañana-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo nos viste si estábamos en…

-¿Encerrados en los baños de hombres que todo el elenco comparte?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mark Salling es tan chismoso como yo. Además-dijo suspirando tranquilamente-Se nota a leguas que te gusta Adler-dijo viendo el sonrojo que se instalaba en las mejillas de Grant.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-No, pero cada vez que Chris está junto a él se ve cómo lo quieres asesinar. Además ¿por qué participaste de inmediato y tan gustoso en el plan que diseñé para juntar a Darren y Chris hace unos días?

-Porque de esa forma Colfer estaría lejos de Max-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Me alegra que lo admitas, ese es siempre el primer paso-dijo sonriente-¿Quieres tenerlo a tu merced? Puedo ayudarte-dijo aferrándose nuevamente al brazo del castaño.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí, me caes bien y sería interesante esa mezcla, además, hacen una hermosa pareja.

* * *

><p>Sabía y tenía más que claro que todo eso no estaba bien. Se sentía pésimo y realmente sus ojos se aguaban cada vez que tenía que besar a Heather y sonreír como si estuviera enamorado. Sabía mejor que nadie que esas fotos las vería Chris y seguramente lo asesinaría o en el peor de los casos no le hablaría nunca más en su vida, y él no estaba para esas cosas. No quería que eso ocurriera realmente.<p>

-¿Darren?-susurró la rubia mirándolo atentamente-¿Estás seguro que lo mejor es volver?

-¿Me lo preguntas recién ahora?-dijo alzando una ceja y pagándole al taxista, habían llegado al set de grabación.

-Te lo estoy preguntando desde que saliste corriendo del hotel y dejaste nuestras cosas tiradas, desde que compraste dos boletos de avión y nos embarcaste de vuelta, y lo pregunté antes de abordar e incluso cuando nos subimos a ese taxi-apuntó al auto que ya se había alejado.

-No entiendes-dijo girando a verla-Tengo que ver a Chris y arreglar todo esto, tengo que abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo, que él es todo para mí-dijo el ojimiel con los ojos aguados y un leve temblor en la voz.

-Te entiendo-suspiró la rubia-Anda mejor, porque esta es la hora en la que Ryan da los recesos previos a grabaciones eternas-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera y notando que Darren ya no estaba junto a ella, había corrido al remolque de Colfer seguramente.

Tenía que llegar lo más pronto, pedirle perdón a Chris y decirle que todo eso había sido un engaño, que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que quería estar con él por siempre, aunque tuviera que esperarlo por siglos a que se decidiera, él podría ser paciente. Eso pensó cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta del remolque del ojiazul, pero lo que vio lo destrozó por completo.

Chris y Max tenían sexo sobre la cama del castaño, al parecer llevaban poco tiempo así, porque se besaban con desesperación y gemían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Realmente no creía lo que estaba viendo y para peor se había quedado inmóvil en la puerta, no era capaz de moverse para salir corriendo y hacer como que no vio nada. Porque de alguna forma ver a Chris Colfer desnudo lo había hipnotizado y sentía que él debía ser el que lo cubriera de besos y lo tocara por completo, no Max Adler.

-Chris-susurró sintiendo sus ojos húmedos y mirando a la pareja que ni siquiera había reparado en él, al parecer era invisible para el ojiazul. Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta de por medio y eso fue lo único que distrajo por un momento a ambos actores, pero al notar que no había nadie ahí siguieron en lo suyo. Si de alguna forma había que pasar las penas esa sería teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Al menos ese día, porque ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de tomar café o conversar tranquilamente en un bar de mala muerte, de momento no ahogarían sus penas en alcohol y muchos menos con café.

* * *

><p>Eso estaba horriblemente mal. Había visto a Darren en la puerta del remolque de Chris y si su intuición no la traicionaba, acababa de ver el mejor Kurtofsky de todos. Ok. Tenía que quitarse la tendencia maligna que tenía Santana Lopez y ser de una vez por todas Naya Rivera, la amiga de sus amigos y a la que le encantaba solucionar problemas del corazón, pero ahora veía arruinado todo. Por un lado estaba Grant que quería a Max, por otro Chris y Darren que con cada cosa se hacían daño y para más ella estaba entre medio.<p>

-¿Me estás escuchando?-dijo Groff delante de la morena y viendo como se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, lo siento-dijo girando a verlo-¿Has visto a Lea o Dianna?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Estaban grabando hace…-vio como Naya salía corriendo-¡Hey!- gritó corriendo tras ella.

-Si quieres seguir hablando, sígueme-gritó la morena.

-Como si me escucharas-dijo Groff molesto, pero corriendo tras ella.

A penas entró al set de grabación escuchó como cantaban ambas actrices, pero eso no le importaba mucho, porque sabía que sólo era un ensayo más, por lo que se puso delante de una de las cámaras y de inmediato llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí.

-¡Lea! ¡Dianna!-gritó Naya agitando sus brazos.

-¿Esto es broma?-dijo Ryan alzando una ceja-¡Llevamos una hora grabando y recién salía bien y tú te…!

-¿Perdón?-dijo la morena mirando al director-Siéntate cabeza de Buda, la que habla aquí soy yo-dijo girando a ver a sus compañeras. Todos la miraron horrorizados, no podía hablarle así a Murphy sin obtener su merecido, pero para sorpresa de todos el director le hizo caso y observó lo que ocurría, con aparente tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Lea acercándose con timidez, lo mismo hizo Dianna.

-Necesito unir a Grant con Adler y Chris con Darren-dijo con una mueca- Pero todo ha salido mal hasta ahora.

-Hay que pensar en algo bueno si se trata de ellos-dijo Cory acercándose a ellas.

-Exacto-dijo Naya-Pero ¿qué cosa?-dijo con una mueca-Realmente ya no sé que puede ser de ayuda.

-Ya sé-dijo con una sonrisa Dianna-Los eventos de beneficencia y de "unamos al elenco de Glee por una buena causa" son siempre algo que ha atraído a Darren y Max.

-Ya, pero cómo…-iba a decir Naya.

-Y obviamente Chris y Grant deberán ir, no les queda de otra, si son parte del elenco también.

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo Rivera con una sonrisa-Pero ¿qué evento podría ser?

-Eso déjamelo a mí-dijo Curt Mega apareciendo detrás de ellos-Yo me encargaré que nadie olvide esa noche-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sacando su teléfono, seguramente haría de todo eso un gran evento.

Dos semanas habían necesitado para reclutar auspiciadores, producción, público, artistas, amigos y cientos de otras cosas para realizar esa "obra de caridad", la que iba enfocada a los niños de escasos recursos de la región, y además era para unir a dos parejas, cuatro hombres que parecían zombis y eran miserables desde hace días.

Los encargados de organizar todo eso fueron Curt Mega y Lea Michelle, el resto del elenco se limitó a obedecer a todo lo que se les pedía y a conceder cada una de las tonterías que ese par pensaba. Por ejemplo los fuegos artificiales que finalizarían la noche y saldrían disparados desde diversos puntos de la ciudad, pero debían hacer formas de corazón y flores ¿por qué? Porque a Lea se le había dado la gana. Mientras Curt pidió que todos los invitados portaran un color en particular, tarea que parecía fácil, pero cuando comenzó a designar un color según el apellido de la persona eso se volvió un caos.

-¿Damasco pimienta y durazno azulado? ¿Qué clase de colores son estos?-dijo Naya entregando una banda a uno de los invitados.

-No tengo idea, yo sólo conocía el rojo, azul, verde y otros más que ya no recuerdo-dijo Salling con una mueca y entregando una flor a cada mujer que entraba, eso lo había solicitado Lea, porque sería un hermoso detalle.

-Estoy harto-dijo Cory uniéndose a ellos-¿Desde cuándo los colores de las toallas y el papel higiénico son relevantes?

-¿No me digas que también está el damasco pimienta ahí?-dijo Naya sorprendida.

-No, está el verde musgo trasparente con…

-¿Lea y Curt se divierten con su salud mental?-dijo Max entrando del brazo junto a Chris.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo Rivera mirando desaprobatoriamente como iban esos dos.

-Es un hombre apuesto e inteligente-dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla-Además, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa-Lo siento no me refería a ustedes-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Entra princesita antes de que te…-dijo Salling siendo callado por Cory, no podía decir improperios delante de otros invitados, eso no era lo correcto.

-Ok. Cálmense, yo solucionaré todo esto-dijo Naya caminando detrás de la feliz pareja que componían Chris y Max.

A los pocos minutos apareció Darren junto a Heather, quien venía sonriente y le iba diciendo algunas cosas al pelinegro, pero al parecer no eran muy buenas, porque su rostro cada vez se iba poniendo más triste.

-¿Mataste a su mascota que viene así?-dijo Cory sorprendido con las incontenibles ganas de llorar que demostraba Criss.

-No, sólo le dije que Adler entró con Colfer y que parece que son pareja.

-Pasen y tengan una linda noche-se adelantó Salling, no estaba dispuesto a ver como Darren se derrumbaba delante de ellos, no sería el paño de lágrimas, porque si bien el evento era para juntar a las parejas, él no estaría para ver como todo se venía abajo y era un desastre.

* * *

><p>Las tres primeras horas fueron de donaciones desenfrenadas por parte de algunos actores del elenco como Max Adler y Gustin Grant, quienes sólo sonreían y veían cómo el resto de sus compañeros los aplaudía orgullosos, sí tenían dinero y debían demostrarlo. Pero aún así no tenían idea de cómo se les habían desaparecido Colfer y Criss en tan poco tiempo.<p>

El castaño había ido al salón donde habían algunos bocadillos, mientras el pelinegro se servía unas cuantas copas de champaña, la que no era su favorita, pero lo ayudaba a pasar la amargura de ver a Chris del brazo de Max, como si realmente fuesen una pareja, aunque a esas alturas probablemente ya lo eran.

-Hey-dijo el ojimiel acercándose al ojiazul y tomándolo por un brazo.

-Darren-susurró sorprendido y girando a ver al moreno-Estás ebrio-aseguró tranquilizándose.

-No-dijo seriamente-Estoy…-dijo sintiendo como todo se movía-bien.

-Como digas-suspiró cansado el castaño-Voy al baño-dijo soltándose de su agarre y caminando hasta el lugar indicado.

A los segundos Darren caminó con dificultad hasta los baños de hombres, ingresó sin inconvenientes al gran cuarto de baño que ofrecía ese sitio, y cerró con el pestillo interior, ese momento era de él junto a Colfer, nadie los debía interrumpir. Se apoyó en la puerta y vio como el castaño salía de uno de los cubículos y lo veía a través del espejo, pegando un salto y luego componiéndose con rapidez, puso jabón en sus manos y luego las lavó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuró ocupándose de sus manos con tranquilidad, ahora las iba a secar, pero sintió como era empujado contra los lavamanos y su cuerpo era atrapado por el de Criss.

-Estoy contigo-murmuró acercando su rostro al del ojiazul.

-Estás ebrio-dijo seriamente y apoyando sus manos en el pecho del moreno.

-No, no lo suficiente-murmuró sujetando con fuerza las caderas del castaño y lo acercó más a él.

-¿Y para qué quieres estar más…-no pudo terminar porque el pelinegro besó con fuerza su cuello-ebrio?-susurró a penas.

-No lo quiero, sólo…-dijo recorriendo con lentitud la blanca piel de su compañero-quiero establecer que…-dijo comenzando a reír, la piel del castaño provocaba estragos contra sus labios y le hacía cosquillas de alguna forma-no estoy ebrio-susurró poniendo su boca cerca de la boca del ojiazul.

-No me gusta-dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño e intentando alejarlo, pero sintió como los labios de Darren se presionaban contra los suyos, incitándolo a abrir la boca para sentir más-No…-intentó decir, pero el moreno aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso y desabotonar la chaqueta negra que cubría una hermosa camisa de color blanco.

-Esto-murmuró sin despegarse del cuerpo del castaño-Estorba-murmuró tirando de la camisa con fuerza y desprendiendo un par de botones.

-¡Hey! Eso…-pero no pudo seguir, porque sintió como las manos de Darren tocaban su piel con desesperación, haciéndolo suspirar y sentir como un escalofrío subía por su espalda, sólo con él se sentía así.

-Te gusta-susurró volviendo a besar sus labios con lentitud y sintiendo como Colfer pasaba sus brazos por sobre sus hombros.

-No tienes idea de…-lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y levantó su rodilla golpeándolo fuertemente en la entrepierna-cuánto me gusta-dijo viendo como se doblaba delante de él y se quejaba-No me molestes, Darren-dijo saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

A penas estuvo fuera del alcance del moreno se fue hasta la salida del recinto y cogió un taxi, no estaba dispuesto a que Criss lo hiciera sentir en las nubes, se suponía que él lo estaba _superando_ o algo por el estilo, pero parecía ser que cada vez que lo intentaba Darren de alguna manera lograba meterse más en su vida o en sus pantalones, realmente no lo sabía.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no logró darse cuenta a tiempo de que alguien subía al auto ante las protestas del conductor, miró a su lado y Darren estaba sentado ahí ¿cómo lo había logrado?

-¿Sabes cómo lo hice?-dijo poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros y diciéndole algo que no logró captar al taxista.

-¿Cómo?

-Corrí hasta llegar a ti y luego me lancé sobre el taxi, realmente eres difícil Colfer, pero…-sintió como el castaño lo besaba con fuerza y lo apoyaba contra la puerta, bajando su mano hasta el borde de su pantalón.

-Vas rápido-dijo en un gemido, los dedos del ojiazul tocaban su piel con suavidad y eso lo enloquecía.

-Voy como tú quieres-susurró notando como el auto se detenía. Darren sacó su billetera y pagó al taxista, luego tomó de la mano al ojiazul y lo guió dentro del edificio frente al que se habían detenido.

Darren corrió junto al castaño hasta el ascensor y una vez ahí intentó seguir besando a Chris, pero él lo detuvo y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿A qué llegaremos con todo esto?-dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del moreno y tocando con suavidad la piel descubierta, lo volvía loco esa sensación.

-Sexo desenfrenado y caótico, eso haremos ahora-dijo besando con fuerza su cuello y escuchando como el ojiazul se retorcía bajo su toque.

-No digo ahora-susurró buscando sus labios y tomándolo con fuerza por el rostro y uniéndose a él, se besaron durante varios segundos, sintiendo como sus lenguas se juntaban en el interior de sus bocas, provocando fuertes suspiros entre ellos. Cuando las manos de Darren desabrochaban los pantalones de Chris la alarma que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso sonó.

-Nuestra parada-dijo el ojimiel y lo tomó por la mano, sin darle tiempo de arreglar su ropa, pasaron corriendo hasta la puerta del cuarto de hotel de Criss.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Colfer buscando con la mirada algo familiar.

-Nuestra primera parada, luego volvemos al set-dijo besando sus labios y sintiendo como el ojiazul le correspondía con igual intensidad.

-Espero que…

-Esta noche es nuestra-dijo con una sonrisa y empujándolo a la cama, el ojiazul sólo sonrió, era bueno que las cosas se solucionaran de forma tan sencilla con Darren, aunque no estaba seguro de si al otro día se acordaría de todo lo que estaban por hacer.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo-murmuró el moreno sobre el castaño y frotando su cuerpo contra él, me vuelves loco-murmuró en su oído y mordió levemente su oreja, sintiendo como Chris se removía bajo él.

-Darren-susurró quitando con rapidez la camisa que cubría al ojimiel y luego bajando sus manos por su trabajado abdomen-Me vuelves loco-dijo contra la piel de su cuello.

-Lo sé-murmuró con una sonrisa-Y no tienes idea de lo que…-gimió con fuerza al sentir una mano escabullirse dentro de sus pantalones-Chris-dijo casi en un susurro y volviendo a atrapar los labios del castaño.

Se besaron con fuerza y sin saber en qué momento se deshicieron de ambos pantalones, las camisas habían sido lanzadas a algún lugar de la habitación y se encontraban completamente desnudos, uno apoyado sobre el otro. Darren se movía sobre el cuerpo de Chris, excitándose cada vez más con sus movimientos y sintiendo que se correría ahí mismo, sin necesidad de hacer más, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto, porque Chris Colfer no era cualquier y debía tratarlo como se debía, como el chico que movía su mundo y lo hacía soñar despierto.

Bajó su mano hasta tomar el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo, al instante sintió como un sonoro gemido escapaba de los labios del ojiazul, haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Sintió como se corría en su mano y la fuerza con la que gemía y quedaba de espaldas a la cama.

-Ahora es mi turno-murmuró volteando a Chris y poniéndose entre sus piernas, no tenía protección ni mucho menos lubricante, ya que esa habitación había sido alquilada al momento en que estaba en la obra de caridad y de la nada se le había ocurrido la idea de llevar a Colfer hasta allá.

Sintió como su compañero se relajaba y abría las piernas para él, puso su miembro en la entrada del muchacho y lo penetró con lentitud, sintiendo cada gemido que emitía y moviéndose lentamente en su interior, no quería causarle daño, pero sabía que sería imposible. Además, le gustaba que gimiera su nombre mientras él no conseguía terminar de entrar.

-Darren-dijo empuñando el cobertor en sus manos-Oh, mierda-murmuró mordiéndose los labios.

-Tranquilo-susurró besando su cuello y hombros-Tranquilo-Él lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y necesitaba estar dentro de él. Sintió como llegaba hasta lo más profundo del castaño y lentamente sacó su miembro para dar un suave embestida, ante la cual sintió que el cuerpo del actor se relajaba, pero a la vez se pegaba más al suyo.

-Hazme tuyo-susurró arqueándose para poder girar su rostro y besar los labios del moreno-Soy tuyo desde ahora-murmuró sintiendo como Darren temblaba levemente-Completamente-dijo separándose un poco al notar que el ojimiel no se movía.

-Chris-dijo quedándose quieto y mirándolo sin hacer nada.

-Darren-susurró buscando sus labios para besarlo, pero sintió como salía de su interior con rapidez y se sentaba en la punta de la cama. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Colfer lo abrazó por la espalda-¿Estás bien?-dijo en su oído y luego besó uno de sus hombros.

-Chris-dijo casi en un susurro-¿Me amas?

* * *

><p>Habían salido a escondidas de todos. Sin hablar, sin correr, sin hacer algo que los mostrara como desesperados. De hecho ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra en medio de la ceremonia en dónde ellos habían sido los más alabados con sus donaciones. Nadie había reparado en que se habían ido a eso de las dos de la mañana, porque el estado de ebriedad que presentaba la mayoría era increíble, bueno, excepto ellos dos. Porque les había bastado mirarse para saber qué necesitaba el otro y cuándo, sólo necesitaron notar un gesto y se fueron de allí, abordando una de las múltiples limusinas que estuvieron a disposición de todos los actores a última hora, cuando la gran mayoría se había embriagado.<p>

A penas habían ingresado al vehículo cuando Grant subió al regazo de Max profundizando el beso que se habían comenzado a dar al cerrar la puerta. Sus músculos se contraían debajo de la ropa; Max enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño de Grant mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron cuando las manos de Max encontraron camino entre las ropas de su compañero. No era el mejor lugar para esa sesión de besuqueo; viajaban en una limosina después del evento al que habían asistido para demostrar el compañerismo y la camaradería entre los miembros de la serie, ya que si todos estaban ahí era por la caridad a quién sabía qué, pero ellos como siempre fueron los que dieron el ejemplo con sus aportes.

Por otra parte ambos agradecían el contrato que prohibía a los choferes decir algo de lo que pasaba al interior del vehículo. Y eso aumentaba cuando Grant estaba deshaciéndose de la camisa de Max. La limosina se detuvo frente al complejo de departamentos donde Max vivía y ambos bajaron lo más rápido posible para llegar al elevador sin que nadie notara su estado. El cuerpo de Grant estaba perfectamente esculpido a base de ejercicio, Max agradeció tener la fuerza necesaria para sostenerlo de la cintura y hacer que enganchara las piernas a su cuerpo. Al entrar al departamento, Max empotró el cuerpo de Grant en la primera superficie plana que encontró y siguió besándolo, frotando su cuerpo con el de Grant; bebiéndose cada gemido y sollozo.

Grant desenganchó sus piernas del cuerpo de Max y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Max cayó en él preparándose para recibir el cuerpo de Grant pero eso no pasó. Gran empezó a desnudarse lentamente para deleite de Max, haciéndole jadear al ver su torso completamente marcado y cuando los pantalones de Grant cayeron, Max se relamió los labios. Gustin avanzó hacia el cuerpo de Adler sacándole la chaqueta y la camisa que seguía semi abotonada.

Max pensó que se sentiría incomodo estando con Gustin pero los ojos de éste y la forma en que acariciaba su pecho, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran sobre su vello, le hacían sentirse más confiado. Grant movió las caderas haciendo que Adler se encendiera aún más, Gustin lo apuró para que terminara de desnudarse.

Grant se arrodilló para probar a Max, pero sabía que ese no sería el final. Él quería sentirlo, sin dejar su tarea, buscó sus pantalones y tomó el preservativo que guardaba. Cuando se lo colocó a Max, notó la duda en los ojos verdes de Adler.

-¿No? —Preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro de pronto.

Max sabía que no era el tipo más caliente del mundo. Mucho de su atractivo estaba en ser encantador pero aun así había tenido chicos hermosos como Grant; pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento le sobrepasaba. Gustin estaba ganándose un lugar más allá de lo que él podía pensar que estaba dispuesto a entregar. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, sujetó a Grant de la cintura y lo subió al sofá mientras el quedaba de pie. Trazó una línea de besos en la espalda de Gustin. Sus dedos fueron descendiendo hasta el culo de su amante y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa que casi lo hace llegar al orgasmo. Un pequeño _plug_ que Max removió gimiendo ante la vista.

-Grant… —susurró en un hilo de voz.

-Sabía que pasaría.

Adler cerró los ojos, frotó su miembro entre las nalgas de su amante, entró en él poco a poco. Disfrutó de la estrechez pero al mismo tiempo de la facilidad que plug le había dado. Max colocó las manos sobre la espalda baja de Grant y empezó a moverse lenta y profundamente haciendo que el otro gimiera. Grant no se quedó quieto, empezó a mover la cadera, incitando a Max, cosa que logró porque éste empezó a embestirle con fuerza y cada vez más rápido.

Pronto no hubo más que gruñidos y gemidos entre ellos. Grant apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Max mientras se masturbaba. Adler estaba a punto de correrse, se movió con más fuerza, tan profundo como podía llegar mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Gustin. La mano izquierda de Max se unió a las caricias que Grant se deba, eso bastó para llevarle al climax. Grant se corrió gimiendo el nombre de Max mientras él soltaba un gemido gutural y se corría intensamente dentro de la estrechez que rodeaba su miembro.

Ambos terminaron sobre el respaldo del sofá buscando un poco de aire. Unos segundos después, Max se separó de Grant y para sorpresa de éste lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación. Ambos terminaron en la cama de Adler, acurrucados y cubiertos con las frescas mantas.

Habían estado coqueteando desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado en el set pero la verdadera tensión empezó fuera, cuando iba a comer o a tomar algún café. Grant era genial, sencillo y sin tanto recoveco; todo lo que Max quería. Así que una cosa había llevado a la otra, aunque no siempre podía ser sencillo. No con tantos celos flotando en el aire.

-¿Sigues acostándote con Chris? —La pregunta rompió el silencio. Había sido formulada con calma pero Max sabía que esa _calma_ no existía tras la pregunta.

-No.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —Max hubiese preferido no tocar ése tema. La última vez había sido el día en que Grant y él se habían besado por primera vez. Y aunque en ese momento, al igual que ahora, no eran nada Max sabía que eso iba molestar a Gustin.

-Grant…

-Olvídalo —el chico se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Max — sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar. Fue una tontería. Descansa —Adler observó la espalda de Grant unos segundos y luego lo abrazó desde atrás. Gustin se tensó por un momento pero después sólo se dejó abrazar.

-Descansa —Max le dio un beso en el hombro y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tamystica: **Ahora se solucionan y enredan más las cosas xD y siguen siendo amorosas-fogosas, pero ni tanto. Gracias por tus palabras y por comentar! Gracias por leer! qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo =)

**julieloveskurt: **Gracias por tus palabras! Realmente también creo que Naya y Mark son los cupidos del set, pero sería tan genial que fuese real... tal vez lo es, quién sabe. Ashley es todo un caso, pero creo lo mismo que tú, también pienso que puede estar enamorada de Chris, es muy posible. Curt y Lea se las traen, ahora verás que vuelven a aparecer =) Me gusta ese par realmente, pero ya verás de qué forma aparecen de nuevo. Chris y Darren son intensos por si solos y eso es lo mejor de esta pareja, ahora hay menos intensidad, pero hay escenas que los congregan nuevamente, espero te guste. Grant y Max son intensos y ahora será Gustin quien sufrirá por todo y tendrá que hacer lo imposible por conquistar a Max, ya verás =) Bueno, ahora hay menos dramas, pero de que lo hay, lo hay. Espero te guste, qué estés muy bien! suerte en todo! =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **No puedo volver a subir todos mis fics porque los únicos con respaldo son Tiempo de Cautiverio y Professional, una lástima realmente... pero ya está hecho. Gracias por la preocupación y por leer =) Espero te guste lo que sigue y esto en parte compense la perdida de todo lo demás. Suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**acm2099: **Tienes razón esa debió ser la advertencia, pero vuelvo a darte mil gracias por tu cooperación en este fic! Sólo quedan tres capítulos después de este, por si quieres ayudar en alguno de ellos, cualquier idea se acepta y lo que quieras escribir será aceptado =) Gracias por tu cariño! =) te tengo una gran estima y realmente me encanta la forma en la plasmas todos tus escritos, eres genial! =) Un gran abrazo para ti también, qué estés muy muy bien, y mucha suerte en todo! Nos leemos pronto =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas ya comienzan a salir mejor para todos, pero no por eso todo está bien, ya verás. Sí termina bien será un milagro, te lo aseguro xD Ahora verás qué pasa con Colfer y cómo responderá Darren =) Qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo y nos leemos =) Te amo mucho! =)

**Marierux: **¿Sidosos? Dios... xD esperemos que no, pero te aseguro que las cosas pueden ir bien. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**Belio: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este fic, espero sea de tu agrado lo que sigue. Suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien =)

**Nameless-Anami: **Sinceramente a Ashley no logro descifrarla por completo, pero me gusta tu teoría, es posible que siga todo tipo de parejas homosexuales existentes xD también lo creo =) ¿Yaoi Master? Totalmente! Me encantan los celos de Grant, realmente es un gran complemento para todo esto, por eso está. ¿Sebasky? Me gusta esa forma de llamarlo, aunque me doy más por el Kurtofsky xD ahí yo con mis extrañas parejas, ya que también apoyo el Klaine, pero bueno =) Qué bueno que te haya gustado todo esto, espero sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien! nos leemos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Lamento mucho la demora, estoy en época de exámenes y me es casi imposible concentrarme para escribir, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 12, ya se acerca al final, espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p><em>¿Me amas?<em> Sí, esa era la pregunta que le había hecho a Chris cuando estaban teniendo sexo y no lo habían terminado, ya que él había entrado en el castaño y lo embistió una vez cuando se le ocurrió separarse abruptamente de Chris Sexy Colfer. Y eso lo había hecho porque el ojiazul pedía más, le rogaba que lo hiciera _suyo_. Ahí fue cuando decidió dejar su tarea y separarse por completo ¿qué significaba todo eso para Chris?

-¡Darren!- escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Sí?-preguntó alzando la mirada, se encontraba sentado en un rincón del set, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tienes que grabar tu parte con Grant-dijo Salling tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie, la cual él recibió con tranquilidad.

-Gracias-murmuró caminando a escena y ahí vio a Colfer hablando animadamente con Max.

-Menos mal-suspiró Ryan-Ahora que Darren está aquí ¿hay algo que le quieran hacer al libreto antes de grabar? Porque ustedes se caracterizan en cambiar los guiones a su antojo a último minuto-dijo seriamente y mirando a los 4 actores.

-Por mi parte nada-dijo Gustin-Me parece bien que Blaine siga siendo fiel a Kurt.

-Me gustaría que hubiese una escena romántica entre Kurt y David-dijo Max tranquilamente, a lo que Grant se sintió atacado, después de la noche que habían tenido hace dos días, no podía estar pidiendo algo así.

-Yo estoy bien con lo que dice Gus, porque realmente Blaine y Kurt son una pareja fenomenal, no los quiero separados-interfirió Chris con una sonrisa.

-¿Darren quieres decir algo?-preguntó el director al notar que el pelinegro se había quedado mirando a Colfer.

-No, lo que decidan está bien-susurró mirando su libreto.

-Bien, hablaré con los escritores y en una hora más los quiero aquí-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

No se sentía cómodo ahí, no después de que cuando le pregunto a Colfer si lo amaba, el castaño se vistiera y saliera corriendo del lugar, no después de que huyera como si él quisiera amarrarlo por siempre. Caminó con falsa tranquilidad fuera del set y se refugió en su remolque, allí nadie debería molestarlo, pero a los minutos de haberse recostado en su cama escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta.

Pero no respondió, realmente no le interesaba hablar con nadie. No quería saber nada de nada, si le dijeran que venía un tornado y pasaría por sobre los remolques él no se movería de su lugar y agradecería desaparecer, pero de aquí a que eso ocurriera sería un gran milagro. En contra de todos sus deseos la puerta se abrió y fue cerrada rápidamente, el castaño se internó en el lugar y miró con atención al moreno que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Darren-lo llamó seriamente, se cruzó de brazos y se sintió frustrado por un momento-¿No me vas a escuchar?

-Te estoy escuchando, Chris-dijo sin moverse.

-Bien-suspiró cansado-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Nada, sólo quiero dormir un rato mientras hay que volver a grabar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-dijo recostándose a su lado.

-Si quieres, puedes-susurró abriendo los ojos y viendo como Colfer se acomodaba a su lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándolo.

-Gracias- dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como Darren pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura y lo pegaba más a él-Me gusta estar así-murmuró el castaño. Pero el pelinegro no respondió, estaba demasiado asombrado al tener al ojiazul entre sus brazos.

Estuvieron en esa posición por una media hora, en la que Criss había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido realmente, pero Colfer sólo había estado pensando. Se soltó del agarre del moreno y se atrevió a mirarlo al rostro, se veía tan tranquilo así, le gustaba que mantuviera su pose de chico relajado incluso cuando dormía, ese era el Darren Criss que le gustaba, sí, le gustaba y encantaba, hace mucho que no se sentía tan atraído por alguien, desde que se había enamorado de Max Adler, pero a esas alturas era pasado, y desde lo que pasó hace dos días las cosas en su corazón habían cambiado.

-Darren-susurró levantándose un poco y poniendo su rostro a la altura del de su compañero.

-Dime-susurró aún algo adormilado.

-Te amo-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Criss.

-Y yo a ti, Chris-dijo con una sonrisa suave y aún dormido. Colfer lo besó suavemente hasta que el pelinegro correspondió y lo tomó por la cintura, el ojiazul se había puesto encima de él y pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al suyo.

A los segundos Darren abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su compañero, se separó levemente de él. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Criss asustado y sin saber qué hacer, mientras Colfer sonreía feliz.

-Yo…-intentó decir algo el moreno.

-Te amo, Darren-murmuró con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes-Y lo de…

-No estás obligado a nada, Colfer-dijo seriamente y separándolo de él-No te preocupes por mí, estoy enamorado de ti, es cierto, pero si tú no me quieres no haré nada por ello, descuida-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Acabo de decir que te amo-susurró abrazándolo por la espalda-Te amo, Darren-dijo besando el cuello del pelinegro-Y ese día-suspiró con una mueca-Fui un tonto, no tuve que haber salido corriendo, porque no era malo lo que hacíamos y yo sólo estaba engañándome.

-Quiero creerte-murmuró bajando la mirada-Pero no puedo, realmente no puedo creer lo que dices.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ojiazul separándose y sentándose a su lado, tomó el rostro del ojimiel y lo obligó a mirarlo-¿No crees que te amo?

-Amas a Adler y está bien, lo acepto y me siento feliz por ustedes.

-No lo amo a él, te amo a ti-dijo seriamente.

-Mientes-dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-Te probaré que es cierto-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie-Y veremos si puedes hacer algo ante eso.

-Me gustaría que fuera verdad.

-No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que lo entiendas-murmuró el castaño antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué había dicho que quería romance entre David Karofsky y Kurt Hummel? ¿En qué maldito momento eso había pasado por su mente? Sabía muy bien que eso pondría furioso a Gustin y no quería que así fuera, por alguna razón le importaba demasiado lo que pensara su compañero, aunque sinceramente se había sentido tan bien al tener sexo con él, realmente había sido un gran momento, había sido algo para recordar.<p>

Pero él era Max Adler, el chico que usualmente arruinaba los mejores momentos, si bien los componía con una sonrisa, esto no sería tan sencillo, porque Gustin era toda una _Drama Queen_ al igual que Colfer y todas las chicas del elenco. Sólo Dios sabía cómo arreglaría las cosas, porque estaba consciente de que otra sesión de sexo no compondría las cosas y mucho menos una salida a comer o al cine. Era un completo desastre.

-Hey, Max-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-Gus-susurró girando a ver al muchacho.

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Dime-dijo extrañado por la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del actor.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día, sé que no debí hacer un _berrinche _ por lo que ocurría contigo y Colfer, fue una tontería y lo que tuvimos fue solo sexo-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin apartar su mirada del actor.

-Yo…-dijo algo inseguro Adler, pero al notar la genuina tranquilidad que adornaba el rostro de Gustin se dio cuenta que lo mejor era aceptar eso y dar por olvidado el momento de incomodidad-Descuida, está todo bien-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el otro actor volvía a sonreír y salía de su campo visual, estaban fuera del set y Grant había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

-¿Te creíste esa disculpa?-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres, _López_?-dijo acentuando el apellido.

-Soy Rivera para tu información-dijo la morena poniéndose delante de él.

-Pero eres tan…

-Le dices _perra_ y te parto la cara de un puñetazo-dijo Colfer caminando hasta ellos- seré delgado, pero soy capaz de hacerte pedazos, Adler.

-Iba a decir despiadada-dijo a la defensiva el muchacho.

-Y yo soy Santa Claus-dijo Salling llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-dijo Naya extrañada por la presencia de Mark

-Quiero saber qué pasa.

-¿Hay chisme?-dijo Lea integrándose al grupo y a los segundos llegó Dianna.

-Ahora sí se enterará todo el elenco de los líos que hay aquí-suspiró con pesar Colfer.

-¿Qué líos?-dijo Cory llegando hasta el grupo.

-Siempre tan perdido ¿no?-lo molestó Groff uniéndose también.

-Sólo falta Darren y…-iba a decir Max.

-¿Yo?-dijo Gustin con una sonrisa y mirando a sus compañeros-Ryan quiere que Kurt y Blaine vayan a grabar y que Dave se prepare-dijo tranquilamente.

-Iré por Darren-dijo Chris inmediatamente.

-Descuida, yo voy por él-dijo Heather que había aparecido hace unos segundos, de inmediato caminó al remolque del moreno.

-No sé qué se traen, pero les aseguro que las cosas saldrán bastante mal-murmuró Groff caminando hasta el set.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntaron Lea y Dianna al mismo tiempo.

-Ya son iguales-dijo con una mueca Naya.

-Mejor vamos al set-susurró Max caminando al lugar indicado, al instante Chris tomó su brazo y miró de reojo a Gustin, quien sólo lo miró furioso, así que era cierto lo que ya pensaba y veía hace un tiempo, Grant estaba enamorado de ese enorme oso de peluche, o al menos lo suficientemente atraído como para armar una gran escena de celos, tal vez eso le serviría para convencer a Darren, aunque de momento sólo esperaba no estar arruinando las cosas para Max.

* * *

><p>Habían sido muchas horas de grabación para unas cuantas escenas. No habían sido difíciles, unos par de besos entre Blaine y Kurt, un fallido intento de Sebastian por separarlos y la gran presencia de Karofsky en Glee, sólo eso había bastado para que todos terminaran muy cansados.<p>

-Es increíble ver cómo te devoras con la mirada a Colfer-dijo Eddy Martin entregándole una lata de bebida a Darren a penas había terminado de grabar la última escena del día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa cansada y recibiendo el refresco.

-Lo que tú no haces por mí-dijo cruzándose de brazos-como buen amigo te visito-dijo sonriente.

-Mentira-dijo alzando una ceja-Tú lo que haces es visitar a las chicas y ver a cuál puedes invitar para que…

-¡Darren!-gritó Curt Mega abrazándolo de un momento a otro.

-¡Suéltalo!- dijo Jon Hall llegando hasta ellos-Colfer te va a partir la cara y también Riker te hará sufrir.

-No le importo a Lynch-dijo con una mueca Mega.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Sí, se llama Cindy y…-iba a decir Jon, pero fue cortado al instante por una mirada de Martin.

-No me digan que Lynch se volvió _Blaine_ y tiene dudas con su sexualidad-dijo Chris llegando hasta ellos.

-¡Colfer!- dijo Hall abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que contestó de igual manera el castaño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?-dijo separándose y mirando al actor.

-Desde que rechazaste tener una cita conmigo-dijo con una mueca y notando la cara de sorpresa del resto de los muchachos.

-Corrección-dijo el ojiazul alzando una ceja divertido-Desde que me negué a ser chaperón de ti y Lea.

-¿Jon y Lea?

-No inventes, Colfer-dijo Hall sonriente-Sabes que muero por tus huesos.

-Mientes, ese soy yo-dijo Groff abrazando por la espalda a Chris y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-¡Alto!-gritó Eddy mirando a todos sus compañeros-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?-dijo intentando comprender.

-Lo lamento, Martin-dijo Darren con una mueca en el rostro-Es muy complicado para que lo entiendas, mejor quédate con las escenas de celos de Mega a Lynch-dijo palmeando su hombro y caminando a su remolque. Sólo escuchó como sus compañeros reanudaban su conversación, pero a los segundos sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su pantalón, lo sacó y vio un mensaje.

-_¿Tú, yo, cine, mañana?_-miró al grupo y notó la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Chris Colfer, tal vez sería buena idea creer que el castaño lo amaba. No demoró en escribir una respuesta, y a los segundos recibió otro mensaje-_No te dejaré escapar, y si no es el cine podemos ir a comer o por un café o lo que quieras_-en ese momento el moreno sonrió abiertamente y se limitó a contestar con más palabras que esquivaran lo que realmente deseaba, no se las pondría fáciles a Colfer, porque le encantaba ese flirteo constante que había entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su remolque mirando a la nada, no podía creer que se quedaba solo nuevamente, no podía entender por qué Max no lo tomaba en cuenta, no comprendía por qué él era una diversión, algo tan de momento y Chris Colfer se llevaba su completa atención. Aunque eso estuviera sucediendo quería luchar por Adler y no dejarlo ir, pero se sentía tan cansado y triste que no lo haría, se conocía y sabía que ahora más que nunca optaría por dar media vuelta y dejar el elenco con tal de no ver más a Max, era lo mejor.<p>

-Ni en tus mejores sueños te vas-dijo una voz desde algún rincón de su remolque.

-Si no supiera que haces este tipo de apariciones juraría que eres el Diablo-dijo asustado y molesto.

-No te enojes-dijo Heather con una sonrisa y sentándose a su lado-Sé que quieres al gran oso de peluche del set, se nota-dijo con una sonrisa-Colfer lo sabe y te ayudará-dijo con tranquilidad la rubia.

-No, él está…

-No, Chris está convenciendo a Darren de que lo ama, así que usará todo lo que esté a su alcance para probárselo, incluso emparejarte con Max y hacer que te ame.

-El amor no se obliga-dijo frunciendo el ceño el muchacho.

-Entre Colfer, yo y el Diablo no hay mucha diferencia-dijo besando una de sus mejillas y saliendo de ahí. Haría que su plan resultara y al fin las cosas se calmarían en el set, porque al igual que Naya y Mark, la tensión sexual que había entre Adler y Grant le estaba saturando los nervios, era lo mismo que había ocurrido entre Lea y Dianna hace un año, pero esta vez las cosas eran algo más dramáticas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Chris es muy dulce! Pero ahora verás que aún así a él las cosas tal vez no le salgan nada bien xD Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, qué estés muy bien!

**Miluca Rockz: **Nadie entiende a Darren y Chris, pero ya faltan dos capítulos para el final y las cosas se solucionaran de algún modo, lo prometo =) Curt y Riker son geniales, me encantan y tal vez ponga algo de ellos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**Danniibubles: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este fic, aquí está la continuación y espero sea de tu agrado. Te cuento que tanto este fic como Tiempo de Cautiverio finalizaran antes de que termine el año =) Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste lo que sigue y quedan solo dos capítulos más para el final!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Para ir a la batalla o comenzar una guerra se necesita un plan, se necesita analizar al enemigo, eso es lo más importante y tener municiones y al equipo necesario para entrar en el área del adversario. Sí, eso si esto fuera una guerra. Pero no lo es, sólo es la forma en la que Chris Colfer intenta conquistar y convencer a Darren Criss de que lo ama.<p>

**Primera fase: plan de conquista**

El castaño estaba sentado en unas escaleras que los iluminadores utilizaban para llegar a lo más alto del set y maniobrar las luces, ahí se encontraba observando a su presa y pensando en cómo haría para convencerlo de que él lo amaba. Tenía un lápiz y su cuaderno sobre las rodillas y miraba como el pelinegro recibía las instrucciones de Ryan, grababan una escena en la que Blaine actuaba con Sebastian.

-Tengo que saber todo de Darren, sé que eso lo convencerá de que lo amo-dijo casi en un murmullo y mirando detenidamente al moreno-Su color favorito es el rojo…-dijo con algo de duda y escribiendo en el cuaderno-creo que es el rojo, su bebida favorita es la…-pensó por unos minutos y se quedó observando todo el lugar. Estuvo así por una media hora y nada ¡No tenía idea de cuál era la bebida favorita de Darren! Eso era terrible.

Bajó las escaleras y salió rápidamente del set, estaba seguro que sólo una persona tenía completo conocimiento de todas esas cosas, y no era precisamente la madre de Darren. Corrió a un remolque y golpeó la puerta un par de veces, a los minutos le abrieron.

-Chris.

-Ashley necesito tu ayuda-dijo con una mueca en el rostro y con el lápiz y cuaderno en una mano.

-Entra-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a entrar.

-Gracias-apenas entró se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba rodeado por posters de Glee y varias imágenes en las que salían él y Darren besándose, otras de Max con Darren, Grant y Max, Salling y Dianna, Lea y Cory, Heather y Naya, Darren y ¿Murphy? ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? Chris no fue capaz de dar un paso más dentro de ese sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo la actriz sentándose en la cama y volviendo a poner su laptop sobre sus piernas, miraba con total atención la pantalla y digitaba algunas cosas.

-Necesito saber algo-susurró sin dejar de ver las fotos que estaban en las paredes-¿Qué es todo eso?-dijo apuntando las imágenes y acercándose a una pared que tenía un mural con unos listados.

-Soy una fans de varias parejas y otras las considero según lo que me dicen en mi Twitter-dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar, dejó el computador en la cama y se puso junto a Chris-Pero tú no vienes a analizar mi habitación ¿qué quieres?-dijo observando la misma lista que el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo robar las cosas de Chris Colfer? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo el castaño tomando la hoja en sus manos y mirando seriamente a la muchacha.

-Una lista-dijo con una sonrisa y le arrebató el papel-Te digo qué es si tú me cuentas por qué estás aquí-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Está bien-suspiró derrotado el actor-Necesito saber todo de Darren-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Para qué?-enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Para probarle que lo amo-dijo mirándola fijamente, a lo que la muchacha comenzó a reír con fuerza- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo él alzando una ceja y tomando la misma postura que ella.

-Si es por eso somos varios los que amamos a Darren.

-¿Qué?-Chris frunció el ceño con gran desaprobación.

-Te explico-dijo con una sonrisa-En Internet hay un mundo sobre Glee y los actores y todo lo que puede o no pasar.

-Entiendo.

-Y por ello todos se encargan de investigar lo mejor posible las imágenes que cada actor se toma en los eventos o todo lo que sale de nosotros en las noticias-dijo con seguridad-Muchas veces hay fotos que he tomado y subido a Internet para ver qué tan inteligentes y deductivos son los fans, lo hago por hobby no más-dijo con una sonrisa-Por ello, todos los fans de Darren, y te aseguro que son muchos, saben totalmente cada detalle de su vida, al igual que tus fans conocen cada parte de tu vida.

-Lo que me faltaba-suspiró frustrado Colfer-El resto del mundo conoce mejor a Darren y yo soy un idiota-dijo bufando furioso-Gracias-dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero se detuvo dándole la espalda a Ashley-¿Qué significa esa lista?-dijo sin querer mirarla, sabía que ya con preguntar se arrepentiría.

-Cariño-dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿Te has preguntado por qué a veces desaparecen tus refrescos o algún bolso? ¿Incluso tus camisas?-dijo esperando una respuesta, pero nunca llegó-Entre tus fans lanzo preguntas y retos, si los contestan les envió algunas de tus…-no alcanzo a terminar de decir y Chris había salido de ahí, al parecer la verdad lo golpeaba demasiado fuerte-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama y tomando su computadora.

A penas salió del remolque de Ashley se sintió más tranquilo, no quería ni pensar en lo que le había dicho la actriz, pero algo era cierto, los fans también tenían pleno conocimiento de Darren y todo su alrededor, entonces ¿cómo demostraba que lo amaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda fase: cómo conseguir a Darren<strong>

Desde que le había dicho a Darren que lo amaba que no habían hablado, bueno excepto por mensaje de texto y en el set cuando grababan, fuera de eso nada más y pronto Ryan les daría dos semanas de vacaciones y no se verían ya que el ojimiel viajaría a Europa y él pretendía desconectarse del mundo por un par de días, eso implicaba apagar su teléfono y no revisar Internet. Así que debía saber cómo conquistar al moreno antes de que se separaran.

-¿Problemas?-dijo alguien a su lado y mirando el cuaderno que el castaño leía.

-Sí-suspiró pensativo-No logro…-volteó a mirar aterrado-¡Darren!-gritó asustado y escondiendo el cuaderno tras su espalda-¿Necesitas algo?-dijo de inmediato.

-No te había visto y quería almorzar contigo-dijo bajando lo hombros y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Almorzar?-dijo pestañeando repetidas veces y sonriendo enormemente-Claro, podríamos…-pero el teléfono del moreno comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa-dijo antes de contestar-¡Hey! Sí, estoy grabando, pero ahora… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza-Perfecto, estaré ahí en 10 minutos, nos vemos-dijo colgando la llamada y mirando a Chris nuevamente-Lo siento yo…-intentó disculparse.

-Descuida-susurró el castaño con una sonrisa-Será en otra ocasión-al instante Darren le sonrió y se marchó de ahí, realmente necesitaba una forma de estar con él y demostrarle que lo amaba, pero ¿cómo?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Grant llegando frente a Chris.

-Hola-susurró mirándolo con atención-Yo creo que tú necesitas ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo están las cosas con Max?-dijo preocupado.

-Horrible-suspiró bajando los hombros y haciendo una mueca-No me habla y mucho menos me mira, no sé si está enojado o…

-Está confundido-susurró Chris-No sabe cómo actuar contigo y qué debe hacer, por eso-dijo comenzando a sonreír-debes orientarlo-dijo alzando una ceja con confianza.

-¿Orientarlo? ¿Para qué?-dijo más confundido aún.

-Para que se decida por ti-dijo sonriente y notando que frente a sus ojos estaba el plan perfecto, Grant podía ayudarlo a conquistar a Darren Criss, porque Heather le había dicho el día anterior lo que había notado en el moreno y al parecer nadie sabía, era extremadamente _celoso_ y por experiencia propia Max Adler también era _celoso_, ahí estaba la clave y lo que haría que su plan funcionara para ambos.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-preguntó el actor cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Sí, sé cómo podemos hacer que Max se acerque a ti y a la vez eso me beneficie-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Problemas con Darren?

-No cree en lo que siento-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo sonriendo levemente, si Colfer salía ganando con todo eso debía ser algo bueno.

-Max y Darren son celosos, _extremadamente celosos_-acentúo el actor-Por eso tú y yo seremos pareja desde ahora y verás que resultara mejor de lo que parece.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Ya te dije-susurró acercándose y tomando por la cintura a Grant-Tú y yo estamos juntos, tendremos que coquetear y hacer cosas que digan claramente que estoy detrás de ti y tú tras de mí.

-Pero ¿eso no confundirá y hará que Max se aleje?-dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del castaño.

-No-dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de Grant-Adler estará furioso y querrá partirme la cara-dijo juntando sus labios con los del otro actor, se besaron lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro.

-¡Qué es esto!-gritó Ashley a unos pasos de ellos. Sí, era bueno que ella se enterara. Eso terminaba por armar el plan perfecto para conquistar a Darren, ahora sólo bastaba con que todo el set supiera y comenzara la función.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera fase: celos<strong>

No podía creer que no pudiera aprenderse su parte del libreto, hace más de una hora que Ryan había estado reclamando por todo lo que él no era capaz de hacer, entre eso estaba bailar, actuar y cantar, había desafinado más de tres veces y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

-Lo mejor es que tomemos un descanso-sugirió Salling viendo como Darren seguía atormentado por no poder aprender nada de su libreto y seguir haciendo las cosas mal.

-Por favor-susurró el moreno con una mueca en el rostro.

-Vayan-susurró Murphy girando a ver a Brad, Zach y los sonidistas, tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, sí, al parecer sufrían con lo mediocre que había amanecido Criss ese día.

Caminó fuera del set y ahí vio lo que lo atormentaba desde que salió de su remolque esa mañana. Grant Gustin y Chris Colfer estaban conversando a una distancia demasiado cercana, el ojiazul estaba contra una pared y el _chico nuevo_ estaba sobre él. No podía entender qué había cambiado en el castaño, primero lo amaba y ahora estaba con Gustin, al parecer no lo amaba como realmente decía, pero…

-¿También te atormentas con eso?-dijo alguien con la voz ligeramente furiosa.

-¿Adler?-dijo el moreno alzando una ceja, no podía creer lo molesto que lucía su compañero-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo intentando restarle importancia a todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Y preguntas?-dijo empuñando ambas manos y sin girar a verlo-Sé que estás tan furioso como yo por lo que están haciendo esos dos, sé que estás molesto porque Grant conquistó a Chris, sé que odias que estén juntos y que Colfer debería ser tuyo, estar flirteando contigo y amándote hasta que tu cuerpo no dé más-dijo reprimiendo un gruñido.

-No sabes nada, Max-susurró y giró para caminar a su remolque.

-No te engañes, Darren-dijo seriamente-Sabes mejor que nadie que estás celoso y quieres ser tú el que encierre contra esa muralla a Chris, tú quieres tocarlo y hacerlo tuyo todas las noches, detestas que vaya de cama en cama como una puta…-al decirlo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar así!- gritó furioso y volviendo a golpearlo en el rostro-¡No lo conoces y no sabes nada de él! ¡Nada!-dijo sin contenerse, poco a poco otros actores y extras los rodeaban-Si lo conocieras no dirías eso, no sabes que su bebida favorita es la Coca Cola de Dieta, ama las festividades y la Navidad lo vuelve loco, ama la Navidad-decía viendo como Adler se ponía frente a él para golpearlo-No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido y tenido que hacer para estar donde está hoy-dijo furioso y sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de un delicioso calor, era todo lo que le producía el castaño-No conoces a Chris y por eso no tienes derecho a hablar de él.

-Te ganaste un buen golpe-dijo Max acercándose y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el cual lo derribó de una vez y lo dejó de espaldas al suelo, la pelea había finalizado.

-¡Darren!-escuchó como alguien gritaba y se acercaba a él, sólo alcanzó a verlo algo borroso y se desmayó-¡Por qué tienes que ser tan bestia!-gritó Chris enfrentando a Max.

-Él me golpeó primero-se defendió mirando al moreno en el suelo.

-No tienes derecho a golpear a nadie-dijo furioso-¿Salling me ayudas?-le preguntó al chico del mohicano, quien al instante levantó en sus brazos a Darren y caminó junto a Colfer hasta el remolque del ojimiel.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, se sentía horriblemente mal, su cuerpo estaba algo cortado y aún seguía algo mareado. Parecía como si un auto le hubiese pasado por encima, pero estaba seguro que había sido peor que eso. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada azul de Chris.<p>

-Hey-murmuró débilmente.

-Darren-murmuró poniendo una mano en su mejilla izquierda, la que no había sido golpeada-¿Cómo te sientes?-susurró preocupado.

-Bien-dijo a penas-¿Qué pasó?

-Adler te golpeó y te noqueó de una sola vez-dijo con una mueca.

-Tendré que ejercitar más-dijo con una sonrisa y sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Colfer. A los segundos intentó levantarse, pero el castaño apoyó una mano en su pecho y lo impidió.

-Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, será mejor que descanses-dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero hay que…

-¿Grabar?-dijo alzando una ceja y caminando hasta el escritorio del moreno, donde había dejado una botella de agua mineral junto a su Coca Cola de Dieta, tomó ambas botellas y luego se sentó en la cama, junto a Criss -Ryan suspendió todo por hoy, primero dijo que era porque no estabas en condiciones para grabar y con lo que pasó con Adler ahora es imposible-dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole el agua.

-Gracias-susurró tomando la botella y sentándose en la cama con cuidado, sorbió un poco y cerró los ojos, se sentía un poco mejor.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde-dijo Chris levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Chris-susurró el moreno y al instante el castaño volteó.

-¿Necesitas algo?-susurró mirándolo y volviendo a notar el moretón en su mejilla derecha.

-Sí-susurró a penas-Te necesito a ti-dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que me quedé?-dijo volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Es posible?-dijo Darren aún sentado en la cama y viendo como Chris se acercaba a su rostro.

-Totalmente-murmuró acercando sus labios a los del moreno.

-Te amo-dijo un segundo antes de sentir como Colfer lo besaba con suavidad y enredaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-Y yo a ti-murmuró el ojiazul suspirando sobre la boca del moreno-Te amo-dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como el moreno lo tomaba por la cintura y hacía que ambos se recostaran. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que comenzaron a dormirse.

-No puedo creer que resultara-murmuró el pelinegro casi dormido.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el castaño abrazado a su compañero.

-Nada-dijo de una vez y despertando, no podía estar arruinando lo que tanto le había costado.

-Dime, Darren-dijo bostezando el ojiazul-No creo que sea nada malo.

-Descuida, es una tontería-dijo riendo nervioso.

-Dime-dijo incorporándose y mirando directamente al ojimiel.

-No, no tiene…

-Dime-dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno-murmuró bajando la mirada y sentándose en la cama.

-Yo y… es una tontería y no tiene importancia-dijo intentando aminorar las cosas.

-Habla, Criss-dijo molestándose.

-Bueno-suspiró cansado, no quería que todo se arruinara-El otro día Max te escuchó hablando con Grant y se enteró que pretendían sacarnos celos, primero no le tomamos importancia, porque ambos dijimos que no nos afectaría, pero cuando los vimos besándose no soportamos más y planeamos esa pelea para que tú te preocuparas por mí y estuvieras aquí…-recibió una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla que ya tenía con un moretón.

-No tienes cerebro, Darren-dijo furioso y salió de inmediato de ahí.

Sí, Darren Criss era un total desastre en el romance, mucho más de lo que podría serlo Blaine Anderson.


	14. Chapter 14

**acm2099: **¿Te da cosa de que vaya a terminar? A veces los finales son necesarios, a parte en un comienzo este sería un fic de 3 capítulos... no 15, pero bueno, así son las cosas =) Ahora verás que las cosas entre Chris, Max, Grant y Darren se van a revolver y confundir si es que eso es posible xD Créeme que nadie será jodidamente feliz de momento, sobre todo con el capítulo que sigue xD y el más angustiado y triste es... adivina... Ryan! sí, es el que constantemente sufre aquí xD y eso es bueno, de alguna forma lo es. Gracias por leer y comentar, un gran abrazo! qué estés súper bien! =)

**Danniibubles: **Darren es un experto arruinando las cosas y cuando no lo arruina Chris, todo un caos ¿no? Gracias por tus palabras, bueno, te cuento que antes de que termine el 2011 estarán arriba el final de este fic y de Tiempo de Cautiverio. Pero al comenzar el 2012 comenzaré un fic que estoy co-escribiendo con otra escritora que es julieloveskurt. Pero! no sólo planeo escribir ese fic, sino que tengo otro más en mente y que también pretendo comenzar a inicios del próximo año. Así que me tendrán por aquí por un tiempo más xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, suerte en todo!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Exacto! Un buen derechazo para Darren por ser un desastre andante! Ahora hay algo más de GrantColfer XD y esa será la destrucción para Darren... Algún día haré un GrantColfer o al menos lo intentaré, nunca se sabe qué puede salir =) Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**CrissColferKlaine: **Los planes de Chris casi siempre son buenos, digo casi porque ahora no lo será xD Ashley es lo mejor y realmente me la imagino así... robando cosas al elenco para regalarlas a sus seguidores, tan buena ella xD A varios les gusta el GrantColfer... pensaré seriamente en hacer un fic de esa índole... Max es notable y un gran aporte para que todo termine de alguna forma, aunque a estas alturas no sé si las cosas irán bien o no. Pobre Adler, siempre amenazado, pero lo seguiré amando! Darren es todo un caso y ahora verás que no es él quien lo hecha todo a perder! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y los subscribe! gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo =) nos leemos pronto!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Hey tú! Ahora todos contra todos y todos con todos xD verás que las cosas no pintan para nada bien para el elenco y mucho menos para Ryan Murphy! Sí, él sufre XD cuándo no sufre? jajaja =) Gracias por tus palabras, me alaga que te guste como escribo. Te amo, cuídate mucho y estamos hablando =) un beso y un abrazo! qué estés super! y nos vemos pronto!

**Miluca Rockz: **¿Matar a Chris? No! xD aunque lo merezca no! y ahora te daré otra razón para matarlo y Darren también querrá asesinarlo xD ¿Los boxers de Darren o Chris? No es mal regalo de navidad, estoy segura que nuestra Viejo Pascuero es Ashley, con esos regalos de quien no sería vijito pascuero? xD me gusta pensar que en la realidad ella es así, les roba para darle al resto lo que no podemos alcanzar xD Grant es adorable e incomprendido, me encanta... algún día haré un fic donde él sea el protagonista xD Me uniré al foro que me dices y le haremos publicidad de inmediato =) Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! nos leemos pronto!

**Nota: Foro Glee, únanse! les dejo el link **

**http : / / gleekout . foro - activo . com**

**(quiten los espacios y listo)**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leer. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>¿Así que Max y Darren habían planeado esa absurda pelea? Bien, él tenía más planes todavía. Caminó furioso fuera del remolque del moreno y divisó al instante a la persona que lo podía ayudar con toda la frustración que contenía en ese momento.<p>

-¡Salling!-gritó furioso y deteniendo los pasos que el actor daba hasta su remolque.

-Dime-susurró volteando a verlo y notando que estaba muy enojado, demasiado furioso.

-Necesito que tú y tu enorme boca esparzan un rumor por todo el set-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando al chico que no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿No que Chord tenía una enorme boca?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Da igual, tú junto a Naya son los más chismosos del set-dijo sintiendo que todo eso era irrelevante.

-Entiendo tu punto ¿qué quieres?-dijo molesto, no le gustaba que lo ofendieran tan directamente.

-Ayúdame y te haré el favor que quieras-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-dijo con una sonrisa y acercando su cuerpo al de Chris.

-¿Intentas propasarte con Colfer?-dijo Gustin llegando hasta ellos-No porque estés ebrio puedes tocarlo-dijo interponiéndose.

-No me refería a eso-resopló Salling mirándolos atentamente-Sólo lo molestaba, además, ambos saben que estoy loco por Dianna.

-Ya sabes que ella está con Lea-aclaró Chris.

-Sí, pero ¿qué me queda?

-¿Ashley?

-Está enamorada de ustedes dos y de Darren también-dijo frustrado-Y el resto de las chicas están enamoradas de otros chicos o tienen pareja.

-¿Heather?-preguntó Gustin.

-Ella está con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul-Naya no está con nadie ¿nunca la has notado Mark?-dijo de forma sugerente y con una sonrisa.

-¿Rivera? Es tan ruda como un hombre, no…

-¿No crees que sea mujer?-dijo Grant incrédulo.

-No quise decir eso, es sólo que…

-Conquístala-dijo Colfer con una sonrisa-Vale la pena, soy su amigo y te aseguro que ella encantada se queda contigo- Mark se quedó pensativo, mientras Chris y Gustin se alejaron de él.

-Oye-dijo Grant cuando se habían alejado-No que Naya está con…

-¿Heather? Sí, pero descuida, nada que no sea pasajero, además, Mark está algo ebrio-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Aún sigue en pie poner celoso a Darren y Max?-dijo deteniendo su caminar.

-No, ellos armaron toda esa pelea para que yo me fijara en Darren y te dejara de lado a ti, ya que descubrieron lo que hacíamos.

-Entonces ¿me quedo sin Max?-dijo con una mueca, realmente nunca había tenido que hacer mucho para que alguien se enamorara de él, pero ahora parecía casi imposible acercarse a Adler.

-No-dijo con una gran sonrisa Colfer-Sólo hagamos realidad todo esto.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado y viendo como el castaño se colgaba de su cuello.

-Desde hoy somos pareja y todos se enteraran, incluso los fans.

-¿Sabes que me van a querer matar?

-Descuida, hay muchos que mueren porque yo esté con alguien, aunque ese no sea Darren.

-Créeme que no, yo que soy un _CrissColfer_ no me gusta la idea-dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartando al ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿Me quieres decir que sigues las tendencias de Ashley.

-Exacto-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que me faltaba-suspiró frustrado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero siempre podemos diseñar otro plan-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Escucha y me dices qué te parece.

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lado a otro. No podía creer que Riker aún no llegara de su cita con la tal Cindy, seguramente se quedaría fuera de casa y… No era mejor no pensar en qué podía estar pasando entre ellos. Darle tantas vueltas a ese tema lo iba a matar.<p>

-¡Hey!-escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Eddy-susurró volteando a ver a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces en el set a esta hora?-dijo mirando su reloj y comprobando que pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

-Con Riker habíamos acordado juntarnos aquí para hablar.

-Te dejo plantado por lo que veo-aseguró el pelinegro-Llamó hace unos minutos a Jon y le dijo que no volvería esta noche, que hiciéramos lo posible porque Ryan no lo notara.

-¿Es broma?-dijo sintiendo como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría.

-No, lo siento-susurró Martin poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su compañero-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Paso por hoy-suspiró Curt y caminó fuera del lugar.

-Tal vez…

-Cállate, Martin, no hay esperanzas para mí-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y saliendo de ahí.

Caminaba sin saber a dónde ir, lo único seguro es que necesitaba despejar su mente y seguir en el sitio donde grababan todos los días y para más trabajaba junto a Lynch no le serviría de nada. Suspiró mirando el cielo estrellado y recordó cuánto le gustaban esas noches al rubio y se odió por pensar en él, debería estar consiguiéndose a alguien más, después de todo él era Curt Mega y podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero tenía que admitir que al único que quería en ese momento era al rubio que se revolcaba con la tal Cindy en un motel de mala muerte, porque ahí acostumbraba terminar sus citas su compañero, aunque con él había sido distinto, pero ahora era mejor no recordar.

-Curt-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-Darren-dijo con una sonrisa débil y vio como el moreno se acercaba a él.

-¿Has visto a Chris?-dijo algo preocupado.

-Creo que está teniendo sexo con…-al ver la cara de su compañero comenzó a reír con ganas, le gustaba jugarle esas bromas a Criss-Lo siento, necesitaba reírme un poco.

-Qué gracioso.

-Debe estar en su remolque.

-No está-dijo con una mueca-¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa e intentando olvidar a Riker. Caminaron entre algunos remolques hasta dar con el de Max Adler, él siempre sabía dónde se encontraba Colfer, pero por más que golpearon no les abrió la puerta, seguramente no estaba. Por ello, caminaron hasta el remolque de Gustin y una vez ahí notaron que Max se encontraba en la puerta de ese tráiler y no tenía muy buena cara.

Se acercaron y vieron que el actor tenía una oreja puesta sobre la puerta y escuchaba con furia. Ellos sólo se pusieron junto a él y al instante se asustaron por el gruñido que dio Adler.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Criss extrañado por la molestia de su compañero.

-Grant está teniendo sexo con Colfer-dijo entre dientes y sin dejar de empuñar sus manos.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Curt y Darren.

-No puede ser-inquirió el moreno-Ellos…-intentaba pensar en algo lógico, pero no lo había.

-No sé con qué finalidad es esto-susurró Adler furioso-Vine a buscar a Gustin para hablar y escuché unos ruidos extraños, entreabrí la puerta y vi que ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, Chris sobre Grant-dijo reprimiendo un gruñido-No me vieron, pero desde entonces escucho.

-Masoquista-aseguró Mega.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?-dijo Darren cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-No hablamos de mí ¿o sí?

-Buen punto-dijo Criss con una mueca.

-¿No te molesta?-preguntó Max extrañado.

-No-suspiró con tristeza-Sinceramente me lo esperaba-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Reconoces que Colfer es puta-dijo con una sonrisa Max y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No digas eso!-gritó Darren furioso.

-Y qué puta-dijo con una sonrisa Mega, quien escuchaba lo que ocurría detrás de la puerta-Ahí están con Groff también.

-¡Lo mato!-dijo el pelinegro y entró al remolque, al instante se arrepintió, habría preferido seguir escuchando y no ver como Chris Colfer disfrutaba de ser follado por Jonnathan y al mismo tiempo era tocado por Gustin, sí, realmente era algo que habría preferido no ver.

-Da…Darren-gimió el ojiazul al ver a su compañero en la puerta, intentó soltarse de Groff y Grant, pero antes de siquiera moverse el pelinegro había salido corriendo, Chris se puso unos pantalones y salió tras el ojimiel, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran empeorando de esa forma, tenían que ponerle un alto y dejar de diseñar escenarios en torno a su _relación_ o a lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la puerta del remolque de Darren, la abrió y vio como el moreno hacía una maleta lo más rápido posible, al parecer huiría de todo eso, podría ser lo mejor, pero él no permitiría que se fuera así como así, no quería perderlo.

-¡Sal de aquí!-escuchó cómo le gritaba su compañero-No te quiero ver más-dijo furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no caían.

-No, primero tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué sería?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, estaba realmente dolido-No creo que quieras hablar de cuál sea la mejor posición en la que puedes follar con Grant o Groff-dijo furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quiero hablar de nosotros, de lo que tenemos de…

-¿Nosotros? ¿Es broma?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-No hay un nosotros, eso no existe, no desde que te has revolcado con casi todo el elenco.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

-Como escuchaste, sé que te metiste con Max, ahora con Grant y Groff, quién me dice que no lo has hecho con Salling, Naya, Heather, Lea…-iba a seguir enumerando pero recibió una fuerte cachetada.

-No tienes derecho a hablar así de mí-dijo furioso y con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

-No me sorprendería que lo hubieses hecho con Ryan para obtener el papel-A penas había dicho eso se arrepintió, él mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que le había costado a Chris llegar hasta ese sitio, ser quién era actualmente y él lo trataba como a una puta barata.

-Me gustaría hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-Pero no es posible-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-Tienes razón, no hay un nosotros, no existe y no existirá jamás-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-Gracias por aclararlo Darren-dijo saliendo de allí.

Se fue hasta su remolque y se encerró, no quería ver a nadie ni saber de nada. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo Darren, hacer su maleta e irse de ahí, porque mal que mal todos lo veían como la puta del elenco. Aunque sólo Criss se lo había dicho. Suspiró con pesar, realmente ya no sabía qué pensar, lo mejor sería dormir y ver qué le deparaba el día siguiente, porque entre seguir pensando en qué hacer con Darren o de qué forma arreglaban todo eso, fácilmente podría caer en el homicidio y de momento no tenía ganas de mancharse las manos con sangre ajena.

Se acostó y a los minutos se quedó dormido, no le gustaba toda esa situación, pero de momento no había forma en que pudiera arreglar todo ese embrollo. Porque si algo daba por seguro era que amaba a Darren y nadie lo sacaría de eso, incluso los insultos que le había dicho el moreno no eran suficientes para dejar de sentir cosas por él.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana, una semana desde que Colfer y Criss no se hablaban, una semana desde que Grant y Adler ni se miraban, una semana de completa tortura para el elenco porque las escenas entre Blaine y Kurt no podían ser grabadas y las que debían ser de Sebastian y Blaine no salían como debían. Eso no podía estar pasando, no a Ryan Murphy. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un conflicto tan grande entre los actores, tenían que encontrar una solución a todo eso, pronto, porque no podían dejar esperando al público, no por problemas que no tenían que ver con la producción del programa.<p>

-Necesito a los Warblers-dijo Ryan.

-No están-aseguró Brad.

-¿Cómo que no están?-dijo mirándolo furioso-¡Tráiganlos ahora mismo!-gritó molesto y viendo como los que estaban a su alrededor se espantaban-También quiero a Colfer, Criss, Adler y Grant aquí, ahora-dijo severamente y vio como Brad, Zach y el resto de sus asistentes corrían a buscar a todos los actores que convocaba. Hace mucho que no veían a Murphy tan molesto.

A los minutos entraron todos los Warblers y junto a ellos venían Max, Darren, Chris y Gustin. Todos en silencio. El director se limitó a hacer una seña a Brad y Zach para que se pusieran junto a él, necesitaba tenerlos como apoyo, porque esa tarea no la haría solo siendo que ellos también pensaban que Glee podía fracasar por todas las peleas internas que estaban ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué no logran grabar?-preguntó Ryan sentado en su silla y mirando a todos los actores que estaban frente a él, pasaron unos segundos sin responder-Puede contestar cualquiera-dijo con falsa tranquilidad.

-Yo lo he intentado, pero son ellos los que…-estaba diciendo Chris.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo ofendido Darren-Mejor dicho eres tú el que no logra calmar todo el drama interno que tienes para poder hacer una escena bien.

-¿Drama interno?-dijo alzando una ceja el ojiazul-Por favor, Criss, eres tú el que hace drama por todo y no eres capaz de grabar bien porque te sientes herido por tonterías.

-¿Quererte es una tontería?-dijo ante el silencio y asombro de todos-Es bueno saberlo, así comienzo a pensar en cosas más importantes-dijo notablemente herido.

-Ok-dijo Ryan intentando llamar la atención de ambos actores-Veo que hay más drama aquí de lo que los guionistas escriben para Glee-dijo con una mueca y notó que todos lo miraban extrañados-No me mal entiendan, pero ¿no han pensado en que todo sería más fácil si ambos reconocen que quieren estar juntos y listo?-dijo pareciendo un padre, más que el jefe-Realmente nos ahorraríamos hartos inconvenientes-dijo con una mueca y tanto Brad como Zach confirmaban con los pulgares en alto lo que decía Murphy. Todos se quedaron en silencio y el director miró al resto de los actores.

-Esto va también para ustedes-decía apuntando a Grant y Adler-Y para las parejitas que hay entre los Warblers, porque realmente considero un gran peligro que sigan peleando por tonterías y que eso dificulte su trabajo, yo contraté a profesionales, no a niñitos de secundaria, aunque realmente eso sean en Glee-dijo con una mueca.

-Hace una semana que no conseguimos grabar una escena entre Blaine y Kurt, y para qué decir entre Blaine y Sebastian-aseguró Brad.

-No hemos podido ensayar las coreografías ni grabar las canciones de los Warblers-dijo Zach cruzándose de brazos-Ya no son niños, todos sobrepasan los 20 años y necesitamos que se comporten como profesionales, sino no lograremos terminar esta temporada y para qué hablar de grabar la cuarta con ustedes-dijo seriamente.

-Como bien dice Zach, tendríamos que contratar a otros actores y a ustedes los daríamos de baja, realmente no me sirven en estas condiciones y ustedes saben que no dudaré en despedirlos si de alguna forma hacen peligrar el programa.

-No serían capaces de…-iba a decir Colfer.

-Pruébanos-dijo con una sonrisa el director-No tengo inconveniente en encontrar a otro Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Dave o Warblers, con tal de sacar adelante el programa, porque quedan pocos capítulos que grabar y la audiencia se molestara, pero no por eso dejará de preguntarse qué pasó y con tal de saber si vuelven a aparecer ustedes en vez de extras son capaces de ver hasta el final, así que no crean que no somos capaces de reemplazarlos.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-dijo Darren comprendiendo que estar a la defensiva no era una alternativa.

-Hagan su trabajo y dejen los problemas personales para sus descansos, porque en estas condiciones no nos sirven-dijo Brad con seriedad.

-Por hoy no grabaremos, de nuevo, porque ustedes ahora irán a arreglar todos sus problemas y a partir de mañana serán los actores profesionales que contraté hace más de un año ¿estamos de acuerdo?-dijo Ryan mirando a todos los muchachos que estaban delante de él.

-Sí-respondieron todos a un mismo tiempo y salieron de ahí. Realmente tendrían que arreglar las cosas si no querían ser despedidos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dann. Bubbles: **Espero te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien! Nos leemos!

**julieloveskurt: **Exacto! Ryan es el único que sufre en todo esto, pero así es la vida, pobre Murphy, pero a él se le ocurrió ser director xD Ashley te seguirá sorprendiendo en este capítulo final, es lo mejor del mundo! Chris en mi cabeza es toda una bestia, te diré que lo que he puesto es una pequeña parte, algún día escribiré algo más de todo esto xD Las parejas son algo que se dio solo, así que lo de Curt y Riker puede acabar bien o mal, no lo sé y el CrissColfer ya verás, el resto se dará solo. Espero te guste este final, cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! gracias por tus comentarios y por leer!

**CrissColferKlaine: **Como esta historia no es un Curt & Riker, no voy a profundizar más en eso, aunque me encanta esa pareja. Grant y Adleer son lo mejor, ya verás. Colfer no es puta, solamente no es comprendido xD Colfer tiene todo tipo de planes, cuál es mejor? no lo sé xD Este Ryan es genial, tiene su toque. Espero te guste este final, sinceramente tengo a medio escribir un one-shot de Nick y Jeff y aún no logro terminarlo, tal vez lo suba en un tiempo más, no lo sé. Qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer y comentar!

**TeamCrisscolfer: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, realmente me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Tengo la misma opinión, Grant y Max son una linda pareja! Y Chris es genial por si solo, aunque las posturas con Darren son dignas de ver xD La teoría de que Max shippea por Klaine me suena cada vez más a verdad, siempre he pensado eso, ojalá sea real al menos xD Naya es genial y me encanta su personaje de Santana, así que todo bien con ella. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, suerte en todo!

**caro. klaine: **Gracias por leer, espero que te guste el final, sí, en parte es fuerte lo que escribo, pero también es una perspectiva que tengo de los actores. Espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

Aquí está el final de Professional, un fic que sin lugar a dudas disfruté escribir, ya que pude sacar de contexto a los actores y manipularlos a mi gusto, realmente espero que les guste el final, ya que sinceramente me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque me costó tenerlo listo. Espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto, qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba. Se suponía que él se estaba reconciliando con Darren y Max con Gustin, pero ¿por qué olía a alcohol? ¿Y qué hacían Mark, Naya y Max en su cama? ¿Por qué él estaba desnudo junto a ellos?<p>

-Mark-susurró Chris intentando despertar a su compañero, pero no daba resultado, sentía adolorido su cuerpo y sobre todo su trasero ¿qué habían hecho? Realmente no recordaba nada y el hecho de que el sol se estuviera colando por las cortinas no era muy alentador. Intentaba recordar, pero nada venía a su cabeza, eso hasta que escuchó cómo golpeaban a su puerta.

-¡Chris!- escuchó la voz de Ryan del otro lado, se levantó y se puso unos pantalones, luego corrió y abrió levemente la puerta.

-¿Ryan? ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa, no se había mirado al espejo por lo que no tenía idea de su aspecto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía claros arañazos en su torso.

-¿Temprano?-dijo el director alzando una ceja-Colfer-dijo seriamente-pasan de las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Qué? Pero si…

-¡Colfer vuelve a la cama ahora mismo!- gritó Salling y a los segundos el castaño sintió como unas manos pasaban por su cintura y lo aprisionaban.

-Yo…

-¿Quién molesta?-dijo Mark poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul-Ryan-susurró en un hilo de voz, se quedó inmóvil detrás del castaño.

-¿Orgía?-dijo Murphy cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo puedo explicarlo-dijo Salling.

-No puedes, así que no lo intentes-dijo el director seriamente-Chris te espero en el set en cinco minutos, Darren está esperando-dijo fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

-Sí, voy para allá-susurró el castaño y cerró la puerta, al instante sintió como un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo ¿qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué hora es?-murmuró Naya despertando.

-Pasan de las cuatro-murmuró el castaño-será mejor que se vayan-dijo poniéndose una camisa que encontró en su closet, no tenía idea de qué ropa tenía que ocupar Kurt para esa escena, porque ni se acordaba de la escena que debía grabar.

Salió de su remolque e intentó que la resaca de la noche que no recordaba, no hiciera mella en su cabeza, porque realmente no creía poder mantenerse en pie para grabar. Cuando por fin entró en el set se sorprendió y se quedó de pie mirando el lugar.

-Hey, Colfer-escuchó que uno de los presentes lo llamaba, pero no terminaba de reconocer la voz.

-¿Quién…-intentó preguntar, pero los tres presentes se le acercaron-¿Charles Criss?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tiene algo de malo que esté aquí? Y puedes decirme _Chuck_-dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero es más agradable tu hermano-murmuró mirando a Darren, quien se veía desarreglado y escondía sus ojos con unas gafas negras.

-¿Algún problema?-dijo Ryan acercándose.

-No, sólo nos saludábamos-dijo Chuck con una sonrisa.

-¿Grabamos?-murmuró Chris intentando enfocar la mirada, pero dos focos iban en su dirección y seguramente uno de los asistentes del director lo notó, porque al instante se apagaron ambos focos-gracias-murmuró volviendo la vista a los presentes.

-Imposible-dijo Ryan con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? Chris y yo ya estamos aquí…-alcanzó a decir Darren, pero fue callado con un gesto del director.

-Son casi las cinco de la tarde, grabábamos a las 11 de la mañana y por si fuera poco ambos apestan a sexo y alcohol-dijo cruzándose de brazos y notando el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de ambos actores-no fue nada encontrar a Darren solo en su remolque, pero Colfer ¿un cuarteto con tres de tus compañeros de elenco?-dijo el director con una sonrisa y notando la molestia de Darren.

-¿Qué?-dijo el moreno encarando al ojiazul.

-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones acaso?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me dijo ayer que debíamos ser profesionales y entre nosotros no podía pasar absolutamente nada, que me fuera olvidando de cualquier cosa que mi cabecita ha maquinado y que nuestros acercamientos se limitan a este set de grabación-dijo molesto-¿o me equivoqué en algo, Criss?-dijo mirando a Darren.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, Colfer- interfirió Chuck con una gran sonrisa-es bueno que mi hermano al fin pusiera los parámetros que debía, ya que tus acosos continuos lo tenían cansado y son absurdos.

-Tal vez me puse como un fans desesperado, es posible-dijo el castaño entre dientes-pero descuida _Chuckie_ –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-no molestaré más a tu hermanito, si no es para lo necesario y eso es solo trabajo-dijo girando a ver a Ryan-¿Grabaremos o no hoy?

-No, por hoy…

-Me voy-dijo Chris saliendo del set de una vez, llegó a su remolque y tomó su billetera y luego salió disparado hasta el remolque de Grant, golpeó un par de veces y a los segundos apareció el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nos despidieron a todos después de la fiesta que montaste en tu remolque?-dijo divertido por las caras que ponía el ojiazul-veo que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche, pero te aseguro que montaste una buena fiesta, pero por tu cara creo que Murphy te despidió ¿cierto?

-No, pero Ryan no me dio un beso y abrazo cuando me vio hace unos minutos.

-Uy… con eso no puedo hacer mucho-dijo sonriendo-¿Eso es todo?

-No, necesito que me ayudes a enviar a alguien de vuelta a Europa.

-¿A quién?

-Charles _Chuckie _Criss-dijo con una mueca.

-Pero él es de California, no de…

-Lo haremos parecer un accidente, lo juro-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Está bien ¿pero qué gano a cambio?-dijo Grant cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de su puerta- te diré, que podría… -intentó decir, pero al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de Chris se quedó en silencio.

-¿A quién viste que…-volteó a ver y pegó un grito de alegría-¡Jane!-dijo abrazando a la rubia, quien sonreía.

-¿Cómo estás enano?-dijo alejándolo un poco-¿noche de orgía?-dijo haciendo una mueca por el olor que tenía el castaño.

-Caos en el set-dijo Adler llegando al lugar.

-¿El gran peluche?-dijo la rubia, quien veía como Max abrazaba por la cintura a Grant.

-Exacto-dijo Gustin besando una de las mejillas del actor.

-¿Le perdonas que se metiera con Colfer anoche?-dijo Naya llegando donde ellos.

-No se metió con Colfer-dijo Gustin con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas-veo que eres de las que no recuerda nada de nada-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Anoche fuimos todos al remolque de Chris y ocurrió de todo, que tú, Chris, Max y Mark se quedaran ahí es otra cosa, ya que todos estuvieron con alguien distinto.

-¿Todos con todos?-dijo Lynch con una sonrisa-¿Por qué no estuve ahí para grabarlos?-dijo con una mueca de reprobación.

-Yo lo grabé-dijo Chuck Criss llegando hasta ellos.

-Hola-dijo Jane con una sonrisa-¡Tanto tiempo!-dijo abrazándolo mientras le hacía señales a Naya para que buscara al resto de los actores, ya que Chuck no le caía muy bien que digamos.

-Así es-dijo el pelinegro separándose de ella-¿quiere ir por un café? Digo para que nos pongamos al día con…-estaba diciendo cuando vio como el resto del elenco se acercaba a él.

-Pero será en otra ocasión, tal vez cuando vuelvas de Alaska-dijo Jane con una sonrisa y viendo como Mark y Chord ponían dentro de un saco al mayor de los Criss.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-gritó moviéndose a todas partes, ante esto Cory le dio un fuerte golpe y el saco no se volvió a mover.

-¿Lo mataste, Frankenstein?-dijo Naya mirando por sobre el hombro del actor.

-No, solo lo dejé inconsciente-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, aún tiene pulso-dijo Lea sacando una de las manos de Chuck de la bolsa.

-Súbanlo al primer avión que llegue a Alaska o cualquier lugar lejos de aquí-dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Así se hará-dijeron Mark, Cory y Chord, los tres lo subieron en un auto y se lo llevaron.

-¿Y ahora cómo le explicamos a Darren que su hermano se fue?-dijo Heather con una mueca.

-¿Ustedes creen que no vi lo que hicieron con mi hermano?-dijo Darren con los brazos cruzados y mirando a sus compañeros. Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a irse de ahí, hasta que quedó Chris completamente solo-¿Algo que decir, Colfer?-murmuró molesto.

-No realmente, porque yo también lo quería lejos, pero lo iba a mandar a Europa, incluso pagaría el pasaje, pero veo que alguien más se me adelantó-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya está hecho-susurró molesto-iré al aeropuerto y…

-¿No confías en los chicos? Sólo le darán un susto, probablemente jueguen al secuestro con él-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír abiertamente.

-Espero que así sea-suspiró Darren notando que no había nada más que hacer ahí-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Me iré a dar una ducha y luego dormiré un poco-dijo seriamente-así que no te molesto-dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su remolque. Criss se quedó mirándolo y sintió cómo se había equivocado el día anterior al decirle que no podían estar juntos, que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y dejar su relación sólo como algo platónico.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-dijo Heather apoyándose en uno de los brazos del pelinegro.

-Algo así-murmuró bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos.

-Darren, Darren-dijo la rubia con una mueca-realmente lo arruinas todo con una facilidad.

-Colfer también lo arruina-dijo Naya interviniendo en la conversación.

-Es cierto-aseguró Heather.

-Entonces ¿qué proponen?-dijo Diana llegando donde ellos-yo digo que vaya al remolque de Chris…

-¿Qué entre en la ducha mientras se baña?-dijo Lea con una gran sonrisa.

-Exacto-convino Ashley.

-¿Lo harás…-iba a preguntar Naya, pero vio que el moreno ya no estaba.

-Mientras todas conversaban Darren corrió al remolque de Colfer-dijo Heather con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sexo desenfrenado?-dijo Ashley sacando una cámara de su bolsillo.

-Exacto, pero no lo grabarás y mucho menos lo subirás a internet para que revoluciones todo-dijo Lea sonriente.

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo Mark apareciendo de la nada-Los fans serían felices al saber que esos dos follan como conejos y se dan duro.

-¡Mark!-gritaron todas.

-¿Qué? Sí es cierto.

-Oye-susurró Heather entrecerrando los ojos-¿Tú no te llevaste a Chuck?-dijo extrañada.

-Ya volvimos, lo encerramos en el remolque de Ryan, como no lo usa nunca, no será problema tenerlo secuestrado ahí por una semana-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eres todo un caso, Salling-murmuró Naya negando con la cabeza.

-Y eso te encanta, lo sabes-dijo el chico del mohicano sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Había entrado a su remolque, ya no había nada que hacer con Darren y eso estaba más que claro, sobre todo con la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. El moreno le había dejado más que claro que las cosas entre ellos no serían más que <em>platónicas<em>, que sólo podrían tener un acercamiento más íntimo al estar en sus personajes, ya que la serie y sus trabajos lo ameritaban.

Se sentía solo, y no había nada que hacer con ello, ya que de momento no le importaba mucho pensar en qué haría al volver a ver a Darren, porque lo amaba y aunque lo gritara a todo el mundo, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Caminó hasta el baño y dejó la puerta abierta, estaba solo en el lugar y nadie entraría al remolque sin su permiso. Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y luego de unos segundos abrió la helada, comenzó a desvestirse y luego de unos segundos entró en la ducha y sintió como el agua caía por su cuerpo, relajándolo lentamente y provocando que se sintiera algo aliviado, aunque eso parecía imposible, porque además de ser rechazado por Darren Criss, se encontraba con una fuerte resaca que no parecía querer desaparecer pronto.

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos, lo mejor era dejar de estar tenso y pensar, al menos por un momento, que las cosas podían mejorar o al menos no parecer tan malas como iban ahora. Apoyó su espalda contra los azulejos de la ducha y sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría suavemente, le gustaba esa sensación y no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido de satisfacción. Luego de unos segundos decidió abrir los ojos para lavarse el cabello, pero se encontró de frente con Darren, intentó decir algo, pero vio como el moreno ponía sus manos en su cadera y acercaba sus cuerpos.

-Kurt-murmuró el pelinegro-Sebastian no significa nada para mí-susurró sintiendo como el castaño apoyaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Blaine-dijo el ojiazul apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero-lo sé, pero hay algo que debo decirte-susurró mezclando su aliento con el de Darren.

-Te escucho, cariño-murmuró juntando más sus cuerpos, el moreno estaba desnudo al igual que Chris.

-¿Volverás a ser un Warbler?-murmuró disfrutando de la cercanía del moreno.

-Eso no está en el guión, Colfer-dijo abriendo los ojos y notando la gran sonrisa del ojiazul.

-¿Importa en este momento?-dijo atrayendo más cerca al ojimiel.

-No realmente-susurró sobre sus labios, rozándolos levemente con los suyos.

-Eso pensé-respondió antes de besar suavemente a Darren, quien sentía el cuerpo de Chris pegado al suyo. Se besaron con suavidad, explorando el cuerpo del otro con las manos.

El pelinegro bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del castaño y comenzó a escuchar los gemidos del ojiazul, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba, se estaba excitando. Bajó sus manos hasta el miembro de Chris y lo presionó levemente, haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño pegándose más a él y sintiendo como sus miembros se tocaban.

-Dime, _Kurt_-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta será nuestra _segunda primera vez?_-dijo con la respiración entrecortada, la excitación hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

-Puede ser la primera de muchas más, _Colfer_-dijo moviendo sus caderas sobre la del ojiazul.

-Eso espero-susurró con una sonrisa y lo besó con fuerza, sintiendo como era apoyado contra los azulejos de la ducha.

-Chris-gimió fuertemente y sintiendo como no daba más de la excitación. El castaño se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Cuando quieras, _Darren_-sonrió y sintió como el moreno buscaba su entrada y posicionaba su miembro dentro de él.

-No quiero que duela-murmuró el pelinegro intentando preparar al castaño.

-Criss-susurró pegándose más a él y haciendo que el miembro del moreno entrara más rápido de lo dispuesto en su trasero-si no duele-gimió con fuerza al sentir como el ojimiel estaba totalmente dentro de él-no sirve-dijo aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su compañero.

-¡Oh, Chris!- gimió sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban-No sabes cuánto…-intentó decir, pero fue callado por los labios del ojiazul.

-No arruines el momento-dijo suavemente y sintió como Darren lo comenzaba a embestir suavemente, provocando que gimiera más y más-sigue-susurró sintiendo como las embestidas aumentaban junto con los gemidos.

-Chris…-susurró entrecortadamente el moreno, quien había incrementado el movimiento y estaba por correrse en el interior del castaño, pero antes sintió como Colfer se corría en su estómago, por lo que aumento el movimiento y se vino en el interior del castaño.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, seguían abrazados y grandes sonrisas cubrían sus rostros. Darren se aferró con más fuerza castaño lo besó suavemente en el cuello.

-Chris-murmuró sintiendo como el ojiazul temblaba, en ese momento notó que el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y ya no estaba tibia como cuando entró, ahora estaba condenadamente fría-Ven-salió del interior de su compañero y lo sostuvo con fuerza desde la cintura-vamos a vestirnos-dijo con una gran sonrisa y recibió un beso en los labios, el ojiazul lo besó con tranquilidad y Darren sólo podía pedir que ese momento no terminara jamás, sintió como se separaba Chris y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, ahí estaba el castaño, con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

-Hey-susurró Colfer.

-Dime-dijo sonriente.

-Te amo-dijo aferrándose a él.

-Y yo a ti, Chris-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, qué lindos!- escucharon como alguien gritaba junto a ellos, pero no se atrevían a separarse para mirar, hasta que Chris se atrevió y vio que era Ashley quien tenía una cámara.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó sorprendido el castaño, estaba sorprendido por ver a su compañera ahí.

-Grabando para los fans ¿quieren mandar un saludo?-dijo la actriz presionando el botón de grabado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Darren volteando a ver, realmente no creía que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Podrían separarse?-dijo Fink.

-¡Qué haces aquí!-dijo Lea entrando al lugar.

-Ella graba algo genial ¿te parece que lo hagamos, Mega?-dijo el rubio colgándose de su brazo.

-¿Ahora me hablas? Creí que te referías a tu novia-dijo indignado.

-¡Hey! Sabes que todo fue un engaño, yo…

-No me interesa-dijo saliendo de ahí.

-¡Mega vuelve aquí y escúchame!-gritó el rubio y salió tras él.

-¡Estoy grabando! No interrumpan-dijo la chica continuando con su grabación.

-Lo lamento, pero fuera-dijo Max lo más civilizado que pudo.

-No-dijo sin detener la cámara.

-Ahora-dijo Gustin.

-No te cuesta nada mover tus músculos y salir-dijo Salling.

-¡Empújenla!-dijo Naya moviendo a la actriz, la que se tambaleó e hizo caer la cámara.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-dijo fulminando a Rivera con la mirada.

-No es mi problema-dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No?-dijo seriamente Ashley-Lo rompes, lo pagas.

-Oblígame-dijo Naya saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-¡Vuelve!-gritó Fink saliendo tras la morena.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijeron Salling y Lea saliendo de ahí.

-Lamento la interrupción-dijo Gustin con una sonrisa.

-Sigan en lo suyo-dijo Adler caminando tras el otro actor y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tanto Darren como Chris se miraron y luego observaron la cámara, el moreno tomó el aparato y notó algo que lo asustó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró el castaño.

-No hay cinta-susurró poniéndose pálido.

-Tal vez nunca…-intentó decir el pelinegro.

-Es astuta-dijo Colfer-nunca olvidaría poner la cinta en una cámara.

-¿Quieres decir que sacó la cinta antes de que Naya la empujara?

-Sí, temo que sí-dijo sintiéndose aterrado.

-No importa-murmuró Darren con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú sabes algo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos el actor.

-La cinta está ahí-dijo mirando a los pies del lavamanos.

-¡Gracias _Grilled Cheesus_!-ambos se miraron y rieron, tal vez era tiempo de disfrutar realmente de todo eso.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Qué poca imaginación, Criss-dijo con una gran sonrisa y colgándose del cuello del moreno-tú, yo, desnudos y al otro lado de la puerta hay una cama, no hay mucho que pensar ¿no crees?-terminó de hablar y sintió como Darren lo tomaba en brazos.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo sonriendo y corriendo con él a la otra habitación, empezarían a gozar como nunca antes habían hecho.

Fin


End file.
